Hit the Floor Running
by Sakurablossom009
Summary: AU. Get as far away from here as you can kid, just get out of here. Trash your name so bad that they won't even think twice about going out to look for you. SEQUEL OUT
1. U N O

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Some parts of the plot are not mine

* * *

**Hit 1:: **

Naruto dropped another ice cube into his glass and listened to the clink it made before pouring in the liquid. 2 ice cubes was the ideal amount of vodka, he reasoned to himself as he poured the vodka at about half way through the ice cubes. It was enough to cool the liquor and it wouldn't water it down. He placed the topper back on the bottle and was about to take a sip when he heard a voice speak to him.

"You know how to drink your liquor"

He stopped with his glass about raised to his lips and turned to see a beautiful blond woman looking at him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, taking a few deliberate steps forward.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If you want to" He said, raising his left hand and moving the gold band on his index finger up and down with his thumb.

The woman saw this and pouted a little before turning around and leaving. Naruto turned back to the bar and tightened his bow tie before finally taking a sip of his drink.

"You're out pretty late" Said the barman returning as he wiped a glass in his hand. "For a married man whose not looking to snag a pretty lady. You waiting for a party?" He asked.

Naruto looked up at the flat screen TV that was playing in the corner of the bar. MSNBC was running a banner that showed the latest news and stock market trends. They were reporting a bunch of police cars pulling up haphazardly to a building.

"Actually" Said Naruto taking a sip. "The party's just getting started"


	2. D U E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Some parts of the plot are not mine

* * *

**Hit 2::**

"Obito, did you put the noodles in?" Called Sakura where she stood at the large kitchen island tossing in mandarin oranges into a large salad bowl.

"Ahh!, Its fizzing everywhere!" Cried Obito as he stepped back from the stove in alarm.

"Oh Obito!" Cried Sakura as she dropped the mandarin oranges and rushed over to the shove. "You have to lower it first!"

She quickly lowered the dial and the water instantly settled down. She wiped her forehead and put her hands on her hips and turned to face Obito. "It's a wonder how you and Sasuke are related"

"Don't make jokes Sakura" Obito grumbled.

Sakura placed a hand on Obito's shoulder. "I was just kidding. You know I like you just the way you are"

Obito gave a weak smile as Sakura went back to making the salad. "So, you think Sasuke arrived in France already?"

"I suspect" Said Obito keeping his eyes trained on the pasta.

Sakura peeked at him from over her shoulder. "Why didn't you want to go to Europe Obito?"

Obito shrugged. "They didn't want me to come, so why should I? They wouldn't want to subject their rich friends to the disgrace of the Uchiha family"

Sakura frowned, not knowing what to say. She turned to face her depressed friend. "Hey, how about after dinner, we'll go have dessert at Serendipity"

Obito shook his head, still looking depressed. "Nah, I think I'll just go home"

Sakura made a face. "Aww Obito, you can't let those rich snobby family members of your get you down! Look at me! I'm not rich, you think they would like me?"

Obito scoffed. "Who couldn't like you?! I bet your going be like Uchiha Madara and win everyone's hearts"

Uchiha Madara, it was a story that Sakura heard quite often. Of course, she was expected to know it. The Uchiha family was a very rich, powerful and noble family in Italy. But a long time ago, centuries ago really, the only daughter of the head of the family fell in love with a young Japanese boy, by the name of Uchiha Madara. They got engaged, but off course, her family did not approve. However, the young Uchiha proved his worth tenfold by making the family successful in business. So, the family approved and the 2 got married. Since then, the name of Uchiha was kept. Not only did they have a knack for producing boys, but it was typical for girls to marry inside the family.

Sakura was terribly glad however, that Sasuke was born a boy. Sasuke was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend. He was incredibly good looking and smart and pretty much good at everything. It was fate that Sakura had just moved to New York when Sasuke just happened to be on vacation there. Sasuke decided to stay in New York and they bought a brownstone together in the Upper East Side. Although Sasuke was rich, Sakura couldn't let him pay for everything. She was a hard working girl at a hospital who strived to pay her half. (Although she couldn't be sure if she really was paying half…Sasuke was very vague when telling her, her share)

Now, her and Sasuke were engaged and Sasuke was doing family stuff back home in Italy. He pleaded with her to go with him, but she just couldn't leave her job at the hospital. She didn't even have a passport. She was just a small town Japanese- American girl who has never even left the U.S. Her biggest move was moving from Michigan to New York.

"Well….we'll see" Said Sakura.

"Stupid Italian spaghetti loving bastards" Obito muttered.

* * *

Sakura gave a weary, but happy sigh as she threw her keys down on the counter in the kitchen. She had to admit that Obito was indeed her best friend. Some might think it was odd to be best friends with your fiancée's cousin, but Sakura didn't. Although Obito was sometime slow, clumsy and had a real knack for being late, he was funny and entertaining and could cheer Sakura up anytime.

She pulled off her jacket and walked up the stairs to take a shower. She was clipping up her hair when the phone rang. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Who could be calling her now? Maybe it was Ino……

Sakura picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura"

Sakura put her hand to her chest. It was Sasuke, his voice just made her heart melt.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing being up so late?"

She looked at the clock. It had to be like 4 in the morning where Sasuke was. "Are you up drinking with Itachi?" Sakura joked.

"Sakura" Sasuke moaned again.

Sakura sat tentatively down on the edge of her bed. Something was wrong, Sasuke didn't sound right. "Sasuke…..is there something wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "…..I did something wrong"

Sakura was starting to feel nervous. "Did you cheat a poor man out of his business?" Sakura joked uneasily.

"Sakura! I fucked up!" Sasuke slurred.

Sakura gave a slight squeak. Sasuke never swore. He was always so refined…….not only was something wrong, but he was drunk.

"What…..?" Began Sakura.

"I'm in love" Said Sasuke.

Sakura's heart stopped beating and she slid off her bed and onto the ground. "She's amazing Sakura, I've never met anyone like her….."

"What are you saying?" Cried Sakura. "What about me?"

"Her name is…… Sakura, she's amazing…."

"What about me!?" Screamed Sakura again.

Tears were streaming down her face. Sakura's yelling seemed to snap Sasuke out of his reverie. "I'll always love you Sakura, remember that….I'm sorry"

Then the phone went dead.


	3. T R E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 3::**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Obito, looking at Sakura with concern.

"Just go" Sakura snapped.

Obito sighed and reluctantly turned the keys in the ignition. Since learning her fiancée had practically dumped her for some unknown European woman, Sakura had gone through a range of emotions.

Sometimes she was wallowing in pity. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?!"

Or she was down right furious. "I grew my freaking hair out for you, you bastard!"

And lastly, drowning in the emotion that was self hate. "Sasuke……! If only I was smarter……or prettier……or sexier…….!"

After Sasuke had called Sakura, she wasted no time in calling Obito. After all, she needed someone to vent all these emotions to. Like a good friend, Obito offered to come over, but Sakura refused. She had to keep some of her dignity after all, Obito couldn't see her in her worst AND in her underwear. So after finally hanging up with Obito, in a fit of self hate and anger, Sakura booked a flight to Europe the next day. (Her phone call lasted 6 hours) She was determined that she would go there, find Sasuke and win him back.

Obito and Sakura drove in silence. A fit of thoughts were running through her mind, but she managed to keep a calm look of composure on her face. Her eyes were slightly red and dry. Sakura was relieved to find she had used up all her tears. Although she loved Sasuke with all of her heart, she didn't want to shed another tear for him.

Before she knew it, Obito was pulling up in front of JFK.

"I can come with you" Obito offered sincerely.

Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly, for the first time in 24 hours. "I'll be ok. I don't want you to have to see _them_ for my sake"

And with that, she brushed her short pink hair (she cut it in a fit of fury) behind her ear and slipped on some overly large sunglasses.

* * *

Sakura was going through a fit of anxiety as she sat by the window on the plane. What was she doing here?! She had no plan, what made her think she could navigate herself around Europe to find Sasuke?! She had never been out of the country! 

Her attention was diverted away from her own worries when she looked up to see a young man arguing with the stewardess. The stewardess shook her head at him and pointed to the seat next to Sakura. Sakura looked at the seat and opened her mouth. The man pointed to the seat and the stewardess nodded. He threw his hands up in exasperation and walked towards Sakura.

'No!' Thought Sakura.

She shook her head furiously at the stewardess, but then the man sat down. She blew out a sigh and crossed her arms and looked away.

'Che, just my luck' She thought.

The young man looked at her. "Yo"

Sakura raised her hand dismally to signify some sort of greeting as she kept staring out the window. The last thing she needed as to associate with a crazy person with a temper….even if he was sort of good looking. The man had a head of shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. There were 3 whisker like marks engraved into his tan skin on each cheek.

"I don't normally argue with the stewardess" He said sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head.

Sakura turned her cool gaze on him. "So?"

The young man frowned, then leaned closer. Sakura leaned away from him. "Actually, I thought if I argued with her and gave her a hard enough time, she would let me sit in first class"

Sakura opened her mouth and looked at him incredulously. "What makes you think she'd do that?"

The young man looked at her innocently. "Its worked before! Besides, she seemed like an easy one….."

Easy one.

Sakura blanched at the words. Was that what she was? An 'easy one' for Sasuke? The self hate feeling was coming back. Ugh! If only she looked prettier! Then she could have kept hold of Sasuke. She looked down at her chest. God! Why couldn't he have granted her a well sized chest?! This new…..woman probably had a big chest.

She looked up and the young man was staring at her.

"Hasn't your mother taught you about staring?" She snapped.

The man looked taken back and then laughed. "Your feisty! I like that!"

Sakura jumped back. "Excuse me? Your European aren't you?" She asked with disdain.

He laughed again. Sakura thought this guy was too good natured. "What's wrong with European people? How can you tell?"

"You have a slight accent" Said Sakura nonchalantly as she turned away.

The man frowned, thinking to himself. "Anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said finally.

"Uzumaki?" Said Sakura turning back. "Like….whirlpool?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, I guess so……….you going to tell me your name? Isn't that the first thing you learn when they teach you manners?" He joked.

Sakura glared at him. "Watch it whirlpool boy"

Naruto continued to look at him eagerly, so she sighed. "Its Sakura Haruno"

The plane started to take off and they sat in silence. Sakura was starting to fret again and she wondered if it was on her face because Naruto kept looking at her.

"So, did your dog like die or something? Did your best friend sleep with your husband? Did your boyfriend leave you for some woman?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto with alarm. "Excuse me?" She hissed.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin at her. "I know your type" Naruto said as he knocked the glasses on top of her head.

Sakura slapped his hand away.

"The conceited, over confident, clingy type. But guess what, the joke is on you when you find out your boyfriend is screwing around with the office slut" Said Naruto in a condescending voice/

Sakura opened her emerald eyes wide. "You have no right to talk to me like that!" She barked.

Naruto looked at her playfully. "Really? Wouldn't you rather have me, the total stranger say it, rather than someone you know?"

"No I would not" Sakura hissed.

"You are really starting to piss me off Naruto Uzumaki" Said Sakura. "You don't know anything about me or my boyfriend!" And with that she faced front and crossed her arms in front of her. She was so infuriated.

They sat there in silence until Naruto let out a large sigh. "See, it worked"

"What?" Snapped Sakura.

"I got you so angry you stopped worrying about what ever it was that you were worrying about"

Sakura turned to him, all traces of anger gone. "Wha….."

"Gotta go" Said Naruto standing up. "Nature calls"

He jogged off to the bathroom as Sakura sat there stunned.

* * *

Naruto locked himself in the bathroom before he pulled out his black Samsung Blackjack II from his pocket and plugged in some ear phones and shoved them into his ear. He connected it immediately to MSNBC's pod casts. He clicked on one of the headlines. 

_…..believed it to be connection to some similar cases out in France, Russia and Germany….._

'Wow' Thought Naruto. 'That was quick'

_….checking all flights coming in from New York to Europe_. _You can expect some delays since all males on every flight will go through extended security. Interpol has reported that…." _

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto, kicking the sink base.

There was a brisk knock on the door. "Is everything ok in there?" Called out the stewardess.

"Yea, be right out" Said Naruto.

He had to think quickly. He would be checked for sure once he got to the airport. He patted his jacket pocket once before he came up with a brilliant plan.

Thank god his seat mate happened to be Sakura Haruno.

He pulled out the ear pieces and tucked his Blackjack away in his pocket and stepped out of the bathroom. As the stewardess in charge of the food cart turned her back, Naruto nicked a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses before the cart made its way to first class.

Naruto bustled back to his seat and handed Sakura a glass as he popped open the bottle. Sakura just started off into space, unblinking. Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

Finally Sakura came to and looked at him. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What?" Asked Naruto, pouring some vodka in her glass.

"About….you know….making me aggravated so I could forget my worries?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at her before pouring his own glass. "Sure, you seem like a nice girl"

"Naruto, have you ever been in love?" Asked Sakura taking a drink.

Naruto shook the glass in his hand a bit. "Well….there were a few times where…."

"That's not love" Sakura snapped as she figured where Naruto was going with this.

"It isn't?" Asked Naruto. "I bet it is to you"

"Nuh-uh" Said Sakura shaking her head as she took a large swallow of the liquor. "I know the difference between love and lust. It certainly was not love with me and my first"

She shuddered at the thought of her high school boy friend and how he ranted about the 'power of youth'

"No, my question is one guy for one girl" She said, using her hands as a distinction while she downed the rest of her drink.

Naruto quickly gave her a refill. "Umm, honestly?" Asked Naruto.

"What's the point of just one guy for one girl?" He said as Sakura tipped backed another glass.

He grinned inwardly. "What's the point of love?"

"Love…." Said Sakura pointing her finger at Naruto as she swayed slightly. "…..Is like a kiss…." She closed her eyes as if dreaming to herself. "So warm….and romantic….a kiss is so intimate…."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. This girl sure did get wasted quickly. It took him at least 4 drinks, not that he would ever do that.

"Love is just a fantasy for little girls" Naruto quipped.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It is an everyone fantasy" She quickly snapped.

"Yea sure" Said Naruto nonchalantly. "Until something happens"

Sakura's face fell a little. She gulped down another glass

**Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who decided to read and review! I just starting writing this story and I know it seems to be moving fast, but bear with me, more things will get explained later on. Hope you liked this chapter, I think you can expect a new one tomorrow:)**


	4. Q U A T T R O

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 4::**

"What the hell Itachi?!" Screeched Sasuke as he threw his glass down.

It smashed on the floor and broke into thousands of little pieces. Itachi remained starting at Sasuke, his eyes unflinching.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke yelled again.

Itachi turned and seated himself in a chair behind a desk and brushed some imaginary dust from the front of his suit. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Wha….!" Sputtered Sasuke. "What's it to me?! I've been on…."

"Been on" Said Itachi cutting him off. "That's past tense little brother. You are no longer on it"

Sasuke shook his head angrily. "I should have been told" He muttered.

"For what? So you can just jump in on it again? I don't think so. That was the reason for your 'vacation' a year ago….anyways, I think we have more pressing matters….."

"They'll let me join again…." Said Sasuke, speaking half to himself, half to Itachi.

"Sasuke" Itachi barked. "Drop it"

Sasuke aimed his hard glare over at Itachi. Itachi ran his hand through his silky black hair. "You just dumped your fiancée for a woman you barely know, what do you think mother and father will say when they hear…."

"That's not important right now" Said Sasuke.

"They expect to meet Sakura Haruno" Said Itachi in a slightly louder voice.

Sasuke looked at him once more before stalking out of the room. "Book me the next flight to Italy"

* * *

"Ugh" Groaned Sakura as she pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes and held her forehead. "Why did you let me get so drunk?"

"I did not let you" Said Naruto as they stepped off the escalator. "You did it without my permission"

Naruto smiled at her as Sakura aimed her sour face towards him. "Whatever" She grumbled.

Naruto remained smiling as he handed her, her purse. "Why do you have this?" She asked alarmed as she quickly snatched it back.

"Well if I didn't it would have been left on the plane" Naruto reasoned.

Sakura shook her head, not feeling well at all. Naruto added a little bounce to his step as he brushed past a police officer.

"That's you" He said pointing to a sign. "Nothing to declare"

Sakura gave Naruto a miffed look as she moved into the next line. Naruto moved slowly through his own security check, but kept his eyes glued to Sakura. She went through without a hitch. Naruto almost peed his pants in relief.

"Sir….Excuse me sir?"

The angry French security officer's voice managed to ring recognition through Naruto's clouded head.

"Huh?" He said, turning back to the security officer.

"Will you move through _S'il vous plait?_" Motioned the security guard with his hand.

"Oh" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry"

He moved through and then looked around for his Pink Haired Companion, who was certainly not in sight.

"Crap" Naruto muttered as his eyes darted around the airport.

Surely she hadn't been taken by security! He had seen her go through! Then, with a relieved sigh, he saw Sakura walking, already 15 feet ahead.

"Hey! Wait!" Called Naruto as he dashed through the towards her.

"Heh, almost lost you" Naruto said upon catching up with her.

"Oh what a shame" Said Sakura not looking at him.

Naruto put her snide comment behind him. "Where are you staying?"

"George V" Sakura replied.

Naruto gave out a low whistle. "That's expensive shit"

Naruto pulled out his Blackjack, to look at the time when Sakura caught sight of his expensive phone. Her eyes stayed glued to it, even after he shoved it back in his pocket.

"Its already 2….hey, hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's face when he saw her dazed expression. "Earth to Sakura"

"Such an expensive phone" Sakura murmured.

"Oh" Naruto chuckled. "Thought I was a bum who lived out on the streets of Europe didn't you?"

Sakura turned to face front again, her expression totally neutral. "You could say that"

Naruto chuckled to himself.

"So, how are we getting to the hotel?" Asked Sakura, quickly changing the subject. "You got an expensive car out there some where?"

She quickly started to look around, half expected a Ferrari or an Audi that Naruto would say was his. But Naruto wasn't listening. He was looking at a face in the outside crowd who hadn't yet seen him. He didn't know the person, but they were all too familiar to him.

"Are you listening?" Asked Sakura, still looking. "I said…."

She turned to find Naruto no longer by her side. She stopped and looked around for her wild haired companion.

"What the hell!?" She screeched.

She looked around once more before throwing her hands up in disgust before turning on her heel and stomping through the crowd.

"I hate him!" She yelled, earning some curious stares from those passing by.

* * *

Sakura tossed back her hair and slid her sunglasses off her face as she rang the little bell that sat on the granite countertop. She pursed her lips as a balding French man in a suit sidled up to the counter.

"Do you speak English?" Sakura asked.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Of course madam, this is George V, not some little motel off the side of the road"

Sakura opened her mouth at the man's rudeness. She certainly was offended by this man, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. She could feel her temper burning inside of her.

"Motel" Said Sakura shrugging the comment off. "Of course not. But sir, could you please tell me which room Sasuke Uchiha is staying in?" She said in a silky sweet voice.

The man stayed at her blankly.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura repeated. "Yes, I believe he's expecting me"

The man smiled politely. "No, I'm afraid not"

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No?"

"No madam" The man repeated. "Perhaps you could try the courtesy phone"

Sakura looked at the small phone at the end of the counter. She plastered another smile on her face. "Sorry, but I have tried…..do not disturb" She said dropping her voice.

The man continued to smile. "Then I cannot help you"

Sakura dropped her pretenses of being nice and glared. "I just want to see my fiancée!" She yelled. "Are you going to help me or not?"

The man placed his folded hands on the counter. "My duty here as concierge is to safeguard the privacy of our guests. If said guests need protecting from their own fiancee's, well, its not my fault"

Sakura gave an aggravated sigh and then dug out some money from her pocket and slid it across the counter. The man took it, folding it into his pocket and continued to stare at her.

"I just gave you 100 francs!" Said Sakura in disbelief.

"And I took it" Said the man. "_Merci_. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know"

And with that, he shooed Sakura away with a wave of his hand before leaving the counter. Sakura's mouth opened in disbelief as she walked away and collapsed on a couch in the lobby. Sakura groaned and buried her face into the plush couch. How was she going to find Sasuke?

"You are American no?"

Sakura lifted her head up, surprised to see a young man standing in front of her. He had a kind smile on his face and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his neatly creased pants. He reminded Sakura of Sasuke. Her heart lunged.

"Sure" Agreed Sakura, feeling miserable.

"Forgive me for intruding" Said the man, sitting on the couch as Sakura sat up. "But you looked so distressed and I asked myself, what could a beautiful woman such as yourself be worrying about?"

Sakura looked at the man with a pouting face. "You have a minute?" She asked, considering.

"As a matter of fact, always. What could be troubling you, my angel?" Said the man.

Sakura was too distraught to comment on his remark.

* * *

Naruto ducked out of the bathroom stall and looked around. It was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the men's bathroom. He flicked his hand through his hair for a few times as he stepped outside of the airport and looked around at the hustle of both people and cars. He felt like he was missing or forgetting something…..the it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sakura!" He yelled, earning a few stares from a few passing people.

He whipped around, turning frantically like he half expected the pink haired woman to emerge from the crowd, slap him upside the head and retort; "See stupid! I waited for you while you were hiding in the bathroom"

But of course, Sakura was not there. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"What was that hotel she was staying at?" He muttered as he racked his brain.

Then he snapped his fingers. "George V!" And he ran off to hail a taxi.


	5. C I N Q U E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 5::**

"But how could any man ever leave such a beautiful angel such as yourself?" The young man said in all earnestness as he looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"I know!" Said Sakura, who was just eating up both the man's praises and his assurance that she was right.

"Unless…" Said the man raising his eyebrows. "You did not for fill his needs in the…."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That is none of your business!" Sakura growled.

"Because I can assure you…." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"That with a test run, I can tell you what you need to know…" He said, sliding him hand over her leg. "But, _mon cherie_…" He said, his voice turning seductive. "You are a confident woman, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Listen buddy!" Said Sakura, not enraged as she shot up from her seat on the couch. "You better keep for filthy French hands off of me!" She pointed her finger at him.

"If my fiancée saw you right now….oh ho ho" She started to laugh, a crazed smile spreading across her face. "Believe me, he is the jealous type and he will…."

But the man was not listening, he was instead staring over the couch at the elevator which just so happened to be holding a certain raven haired man and a beautiful Italian woman. The man wrapped his arms around the woman's waist as he pressed his lips to hers. The young man sitting on the couch let out a low whistle.

Sakura heard him and turned to look at what he was staring at. Her mouth dropped open as the dark haired man pulled away, but kept his arm wrapped around the woman's waist as they stepped out of the elevator. Sakura expression turned mortified as she let out a gasp before fainting on the ground.

Sasuke and the woman walked past, paying no attention to the woman who just passed out on the ground.

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the taxi as it pulled up to George V, hoping desperately that he would be able to find Sakura. The young man was stepping out as Naruto went to push the revolving door.

Naruto paused and looked at the young man. "Sai? I thought you only worked the metro"

The young man named Sai turned to look at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, _Vous êtes ici pour jeter un rapide_?"

Naruto ignored his question, not knowing what Sai was even saying. "I thought that you painted pictures for sex down at the metro"

Sai gave a hearty laugh and gestured down to his suit. "With this suit, I'm a new man"

Naruto considered this and then shrugged as he turned back to push the door open. Then he paused and looked back at Sai and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Got a light?" He asked, offering Sai the cigarette.

"As always" Said Sai generously lighting the cigarette.

Naruto finally proceeded into the hotel. Sai gave the bags on his shoulder a jerk, pushing them farther up before he continued down the street.

Naruto glanced around the lobby before seeing a hint of pink hair on the floor. He gave a confused look before sighing in exasperation and walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura" He shook her by the shoulders, but she didn't even stir. Naruto gave her a quick slap to the face.

"Sasuke?" She said with a jerk.

She opened her eyes to find Naruto staring at her. She groaned as he helped her sit up. "Ughh…where are we?"

Then she looked at Naruto and her eyes narrowed. "Where the hell did you go?" She yelled.

She hit him in the shoulder. "You said you would give me a ride"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's upper arm to sturdy her as he helped her stand up. "You got here either way, now where is your room? I will help you"

Sakura was silent, then a look of horror over came Sakura's face. "I don't have a room! Someone took my room….someone with….."

Then she looked all around her, breaking from Naruto's grasp. Then she gave a shrill shriek. Naruto jumped back in surprise before clamping his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Damn! Don't scream so loud! What's wrong with you?" He asked alarmed.

Sakura threw off Naruto's hand. "My bags!" She yelled.

"What?" Said Naruto, hoping that he misheard her.

"My bags are gone!" She yelled again.

Naruto spun around wildly. "What do you mean they are gone? How can they be gone?" He started poking around in the couch as the concierge rushed over.

"I lost my suitcase not my keys!" Sakura yelled in a rage.

"What is the problem here?" The concierge asked.

"Her bags!" Naruto cried. "Don't you have security guards or something? I thought you were supposed to prevent things like theft!" He yelled.

"You tell him!" Encouraged Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto turned on her. "How could you let this happen!?"

"Hey!" Said Sakura. "They're my bags!"

Naruto took a deep breath in effort to calm himself. "Where did you put them?" He asked.

"I was right here!" She whined. "Then this perverted guy came to talk to me and then…."

She paused dramatically and her lip trembled. "I saw Sasuke" She said, pointing towards the elevator as she sank onto the sofa.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to her. "Then?" He prompted.

She let out a cry and bent over. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked away and patted her back.

"I have it" Said Sakura, looking up with a determined look.

"What?" Said Naruto, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Hopefully, Sakura realized what happened to her bags.

"All men are bastards" She spat, throwing his hand off again.

Naruto looked alarmed and then disapointed. "Some are just trying to help!" He protested.

"No, its true" Said Sakura standing up, a look of disgust on her face. "All men are bastards"

Then Naruto thought of something. "Wait….This guy you were talking to…."

"Was a bastard" Declared Sakura.

"He was wearing….."

"Something only bastards wear, a black suit with a pink shirt and red tie" Naruto groaned.

"You know him?" Asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Of course" Sakura threw her hands up. "All you bastards know each other"

"But I'm not wearing a suit" Naruto protested.

Sakura looked at him and then turned away. "Doesn't matter"

Naruto sighed once more and then dragged her to the door. The concierge approached them, but Sakura glared at him.

"Bastard" She spat.

**LoL anyways thanks to those of you who took the time out to review! I am most pleased and I hope that you all will continue to read and review!**


	6. S E I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 6::**

Naruto pulled Sakura outside and then let go. "Wait here, I'll go get a car….I mean get my car"

Sakura gave him a quizzical look before pursing her lips as Naruto ran off.

* * *

Naruto jogged quickly down the sidewalk and turned the corner so Sakura was no longer in few. He kept close to the cars lining the sidewalk, discreetly looking inside the windows. He had approached a small red car when he noticed the doors were unlocked. He smiled to himself and then looked around to make sure no one was watching. He opened the door and slid inside to the drivers seat and quickly bent down to hotwire the car. He instantly shut off the alarm before driving away.

* * *

Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently when Naruto pulled up to the curb and honked the horn. Sakura hopped in and Naruto pulled away, entering traffic. 

Sakura rested her head back against the seat. "So where are we going?" She asked wearily.

"We are going to get your stuff back, ok?" Naruto asked.

"So whose this guy who stole my bags?" Sakura asked.

"Sai" Answered Naruto.

Sakura grunted. "He even sounds like a bastard"

"No, not a bastard" Said Naruto. "Just a pervert….now tell me, why did you faint?" Said Naruto, stealing a glance at her before returning his eyes to the road.

Sakura sighed a mournful sigh. "I saw…..I saw Sasuke…."

"Your boyfriend" Concluded Naruto.

Then his eyes lit up. "Ahh! I understand now! I bet you saw your boyfriend, this Sasuke, with another woman, and so you fainted….maybe I wasn't so wrong on the plane" Mused Naruto.

Sakura glared at him. "For your information, he's my fiancée"

"Even better" Said Naruto.

Sakura massaged her forehead as Naruto narrowly missed being hit by a car as he swerved into another lane.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto put on a thoughtful face. "Because I like you…..but I don't like your snotty attitude"

"Snotty!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"And the way you say, 'your European aren't you?'" He said, mocking Sakura's voice with a grumpy tone.

"The way you say with your eyes all scrunched up, 'all men are bastards' 'yes, I thought you were a European bum'"

"Hey!" Said Sakura. "I didn't say you were a bum, I was mearly…."

Sakura let out a yelp and clung on for dear life as Naruto made the sharpest turn around a corner, cutting some people off in the process.

"Don't break the car" Said Naruto, placing his hand on Sakura's knee.

She looked at it and threw it off. Naruto finally started to go at a normal pace and Sakura started to relax.

"Ok, here, I'll try to understand your situation" Said Naruto.

"Sasuke your…_fiancée_…" He said, putting emphasis on the word, "Has met this woman. He dumps you over the phone, breaks your heart and now you come here to Paris, so he can do it again! But this time right in your face!" Said Naruto incredulous.

The car alarm started to go off again and Naruto gave a swift kick to the wires underneath. Sakura looked at it strangley but continued the conversation. "No, I came here to get him back, is that so hard to understand?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. So his lover…"

Sakura cut him off. "Don't ever use that word again" She said in a menacing tone, pointing her finger at them.

Naruto put both off his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hands on the wheel!" She shrieked.

Naruto quickly placed his hands back on the wheel. "Ok….this….bastard woman!" Said Naruto.

Sakura nodded, pleased with the new word. "You think she will back off once you come in the picture?"

"Well, I had him first" Sakura declared.

"But really" Said Naruto pushing.

"You don't think I could change his mind?" Asked Sakura raising her eyebrows. Naruto didn't answer.

"I could!" She exclaimed. "I would just remind him of the perfect life we had together and…."

Sakura's face scrunched up. "Those were the happiest times I ever had, doesn't that mean anything dammit?!" She fumed.

"When someone says they are happy," Said Naruto. "My ass begins to twitch"

"You make my ass twitch" Snapped Sakura. "Anyways, we were going to get married, doesn't that mean anything? I will most certainly remind him of that!"

"Because that obviously meant a lot to him in the first place" Said Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying, that if you were in this situation, you wouldn't do the same thing?" She demanded.

"I would not" Declared Naruto.

"Well then" Said Sakura. "I see how far you would go for the love of your life"

"Please" Scoffed Naruto. "I am done with women" Said Naruto, pulling up beside a curb.

He crudely parked the car and got out. Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped out after him. "You mean…..OH!" She gasped.

"What?" Said Naruto turning to face Sakura as they entered an apartment building.

"What? No!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"I would have never thought…." Said Sakura shaking her head.

"Its not like that" Naruto growled.

"Mmmhmm" Said Sakura, not believing him.

They walked up some stairs and stopped at a door. "He lives in this dump?" Asked Sakura, taking in her surroundings.

Naruto slammed the door with his shoulder and he stumbled in. Naruto saw Sai standing there.

"Hello Sai, nice to see you again" Greeted Naruto.

"Hi Naruto"

"You've met my friend Sakura" Said Naruto gesturing behind him.

"Hello again" Said Sai waving as Sakura looked at Sai with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Then Naruto strode over and grabbed Sai by the filthy tank top he was wearing and slammed him against the counter. "Where's the stuff you took?" He demanded.

Sai said something in a low voice to Naruto. "Ask him about my passport!" Said Sakura.

"Forget the passport!" Said Naruto. "It was the first thing to go!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Aww man!" She cried. "What about my money, my clothes, my vitamins?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and released Sai. He gave him a questioning look.

"I gave them away" Said Sai.

He pulled a box of cigarettes from the counter and offered Sakura one. "No thank you" Said Sakura distracted. "You got rid of everything?"

Sai thought some more. "Except this"

He pulled Sakura's purse from under a breaking table. Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed it, hugging it to his chest. Sakura gasped and snatched her purse from Naruto, giving him a dirty look.

* * *

"Why does it not surprise me that he's your friend?" Asked Sakura as they walked down the street.

"He's not my friend, he's an acquaintance" Said Naruto, eyeing Sakura's purse and wondering how he could get hold of it.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?" He asked, finally grasping Sakura's question.

"It means," Said Sakura coming to a stop, "That everything you say is bullshit"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you saying?! Did I not just help you get your purse back?"

"Yea, after what? You had to steal a car to give me a ride?" Sakura started walking again as Naruto stood their stunned.

"Yea, I knew the car was stolen once the car alarm started going off!" She yelled.

Naruto finally ran to catch up with her. "Then, you say you'll give me a ride…and you disappear…into thin air!" She shrieked. "I don't want to speak with you anymore"

"Ok fine" Said Naruto throwing his hands up. "Why don't you go home then?"

"How am I supposed to do that huh?" She questioned. "I have no money, no passport!"

"Here" Said Naruto taking some money out of his pocket and shoving it into Sakura's hand.

"I don't want your money!" Sakura yelled, dropping the bills.

"Its yours" Said Naruto. "Its what he got for your stuff"

"No" Said Sakura firmly. "Now go away and stop following me" Then she stomped off.

Naruto sighed and went off in the other direction. Sakura returned only seconds later to collect the money she left on the sidewalk before scurrying away.

* * *

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh and kicked the side of a building. "How could I let her get away?" He growled, aggravated with himself.

He started to walk down the street again when some kids pushed past him. Naruto stumbled a bit before sturdying himself. "Hey watch it punks!" He yelled.

They turned around and stuck their tongues out at him before turning the corner. Naruto shook his head, letting an old memory drift back to him.

_Naruto jumped at the sound of a car horn, looking around with wide. He was shaking and jumped at every little sound he heard. Naruto kept his head ducked down, hoping that the people outside wouldn't notice a little 10 year old boy wandering around by himself outside. Naruto saw a playground ahead and ran forward, seeking refuge under the colorful plastic. Naruto had just set foot on the woodchips when there was a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see 2 larger kids looking down on him with crossed arms. Naruto shrank away from them. He had been certain that the park was empty…_

_"What do you think you are doing here brat?" Said the first. _

_"Yea, this is our territory" The other sneered. _

_"I...I t-though this was a p-public park" Naruto stammered. _

_"Well you thought wrong" Said the first kid, giving Naruto a shove. _

_Naruto stumbled back a little. "P-Please don't touch me" Said Naruto, not meeting the kid's eyes. _

_"What was that brat?" Said the second, giving Naruto another shove. _

_"P-Please!" Pleaded Naruto. _

_"Can't hear you!" They chanted, continuously pushing Naruto. _

_Naruto's temper was quickly rising, despite his fear. Naruto had his last straw as he fell back into the woodchips. Iruka's last words came drifting back to him. 'Get as far away from here as you can kid, just get out of here. Trash your name so bad that they won't even think twice about going out to look for you' _

_He muttered something as he picked himself up. _

_"What did you say?" Demanded the first kid, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his white T-shirt. _

_"I said…" Said Naruto staring into the kids eyes with defiance. "Why don't you shove it up your ass?" _

_Then he glanced at the other kid, who's eyes had widened. "Bitch" _

_"Why you….!" Stammered the first kid. _

_Naruto stamped on the kids foot, and stumbled back as he released Naruto and cried out. Naruto pushed the kid over into the woodchips and jumped over him. The second kid started to run when Naruto tackled him to the ground. _

_"What do you think about me know?" He yelled angrily as the kids picked themselves up and ran off. _

_Naruto flung his arms out and yelled into the sky. "Come and get me! I'll take anyone who challenges me on!" _


	7. S E T T E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 7::**

Sakura grumbled to herself as she lopped down the sidewalk. The sky was growing dark and the air becoming just a bit breezier. Sakura hitched her purse higher on her shoulder as she ran her hand through her air.

'Maybe I should have just stayed with the blond idiot…' She thought to herself. 'No! I left for a reason!'

A chilly breeze blew past her and Sakura shivered and hugged herself. 'What was the reason again?'

The lights strung up in the trees, illuminating Sakura's path. She realized that she was quite possibly lost in the streets of Paris. Sakura passed murky alleyway after murky alleyway and ancient building after building but she came no closer to seeing any familiar sights.

'Maybe if I can find the Eiffel Tower…I can find my way to the American Embassy…'

Then Sakura's eyes lit up. 'The Embassy! Why didn't I think of that before?!' She snapped her fingers and briskly kept on walking.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out. She rubbed at her bleary eye and looked around. The sky was a pale blue…the sun hadn't even risen yet. Sakura rubbed the back of her head. It felt like she had fallen asleep on a pillow of cement. Sakura turned to take in her surroundings…and then she let out a shriek. She was outside, in front of some building! She had fallen asleep outside! 

She jumped up alarmed. She could have been killed! She realized with a relief that her purse and all its contents was still securely hanging on her shoulder. She turned around to read the sign that was hanging on the fence that she had fell asleep against. It said property of the U.S Embassy. Sakura gasped. The U.S Embassy! She had come here last night, but there was no one here. She decided to wait and she had ended up falling asleep. She looked at the building and saw with a start that there was a light on inside. She smiled with happiness.

Here would be her first step in getting out of here.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sighed and signed his name on the last document and leaned back in his chair. At least that was finally done. He drained the last of his latte that had gotten him through 2 stacks of paperwork at 6 in the morning. He rolled his eyes. This was the last time he was leaving work early. Staying till his work was done certainly beat coming to work extra early just to get his previous work done before he got new paper work. He kicked his seat back and put his feet on the desk when he heard a pounding on the front door. 

He glanced at his rolex watch. It was 7:00 in the morning! Who on earth would arrive this early? Must be an emergency he mused. He heard the security officer answer the door and leaned in to listen to what was being said.

"I'm sorry Miss, the Embassy isn't open right now"

"I know, but please, this is really important, I need to speak to whoever is in there…."

Neji wondered if this was one of those cases where the girl came to France with some hot Frenchman and then he ditched her and stole her passports…..he soo could not deal with the hysterics right now….

"Really _mademoiselle_, it will only be a few more hours till the embassy opens, if you could just come back then….." Stated the security officer.

Neji watched him step closer, defeating the chances of whoever it was outside slipping past him. Then the door closed and Neji could hear the distinct sound of screaming outside. He gave a small laugh. This was exactly what he needed to wake up himself up. Neji looked outside to see a furious looking girl with pink hair stomp by, and it certainly didn't look like she was leaving. Neji was intrigued. What was this girl up to?

* * *

Sakura lithely ran around the back of the embassy. Hopefully, the hulk of a security guard hadn't noticed her. It wouldn't be pleasant at all if he caught her trying to break into the embassy. Of course it might be even more unpleasant if he caught her when she actually did break in, but when your food deprived, only had 5 hours of sleep and just so happened to be going through the biggest crisis or your life ever; you wouldn't think things through either. 

Sakura hopped over some bushes and entered a very beautiful backyard. She spun around, taking in the sights before she looked at the building, and looked for ways to get in. And lord behold it, she found an upstairs window opened halfway. She ran over to a large tree and started to climb. She suddenly seemed very proud of all the trees she had scaled in her youth. She edged closer to the window on a branch when her legs slipped out from under her and she landed sitting on the tree, with her leg dangling off and her show very close to slipping off.

She cursed herself for wearing flats. They were her most favorite shoes; the black Chanel flats that Sasuke had bought her for her birthday. She would be damned if she lost them here. She slipped off her shoes and tossed them through the open window.

* * *

Neji had just climbed the stairs when he hard a muffled banging. It was coming from one of the bedrooms.

* * *

"Here it goes" Muttered Sakura. 

She took a leap off the tree and just made it. She clamped her arms onto the window sill and scrambled to climb in the window. She fell to the ground in a heap and could barely believe her luck. "Yes!" She cried, jumping up in celebration. That's when she found herself face to face with an amused man with beautiful brown hair who was tapping his foot and holding out her shoes.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Sakura cried as she sat in a chair with the beautiful man pacing in front of her. 

"I swear, I'll leave right away, please don't send me to jail" She begged.

After losing her bags, her passport and now getting caught, the last thing she needed was a record in a foreign country. "Why does everything bad happen to me!?" She moaned.

Neji laughed and Sakura gave him a horrified look.

He squatted down in front of her. "Alright ma'am. How can I help you today?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "Your kidding me"

"No joke" Said Neji standing up. "Follow me"

Sakura, still in a daze followed him down the stairs. Neji lead her into his office when the security guard started forward.

"No need Henry, I've got this" Said Neji putting his hand up as he seated himself behind his desk.

He motioned for Sakura to have a seat and folded his hands in front of him. "Well, you've beat the morning rush" He joked.

"Your really not going to put me in jail?" She asked again.

"Nope" Said Neji.

"But why?!" She cried.

"You American right?" Asked Neji.

Sakura gave a look that basically said, 'well, what do you think?'.

"Well, I'm an American too and I know very well how we can all be pushy to get what we want. To see that you scaled a tree to break in, I find that highly amusing" Said Neji, a smirk playing on his lips. "Why should I punish a girl who has such initiative?"

Sakura stared at him, wide eyed and mouth open.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga by the way" He said sticking his hand out.

"Sakura Haruno" Said Sakura, shaking it as she broke out of her trance

"Well Sakura, you must have a real emergency" Said Neji.

"I really do" Said Sakura shifting in her seat and making herself more comfortable. "I lost…I mean, my passport was stolen"

"Hmm…." Neji shuffled through some papers in his desk drawer and then slid an application towards her and handed her a pen from his pencil holder,

"Just fill this out and I'll see what I can do" He explained.

Sakura filled out the application as quickly as she could and then thrust it back at Neji.

"That was quick" He mused as he looked at the application and then began typing on his computer. "Is France really that bad?" 

"Honestly?" Asked Sakura. "Worst vacation I've ever been on" She replied, crossing her legs. "But I bet you just love it, don't you?"

"I do" Agreed Neji. "Its why I moved here in the first place, oh and so I could deal with wannabe criminals like you"

"Hey!" Said Sakura.

Then she looked around the office. "Well, I do suppose France is nice….if I was here under better circumstances…."

Neji stopped typing. "I don't suppose you have like a drivers license or anything…."

"I do!" Said Sakura, her voice full of joy as she pulled her purse off her shoulder and dug for her drivers license. She handed it to Neji who started typing once more.

"Well…" He said finally, handing her license back to her.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is everything checks out" He said, signing and stamping her application. "Bad news, I can't give you your passport till I have a copy of your birth certificate"

Sakura gave an aggravated sigh and sat back in her seat. "Ugh! How am I supposed to get that?!"

"Well, I sent a request for it back in the States. We'll just have to wait and see"

"Really?" Said Sakura's eyes lighting up. "You could do that?"

"I can" Said Neji. "Now I don't suppose you need anything else. Coffee, sandwich perhaps your insanity?" Joked Neji.

"Ha ha" Said Sakura standing up. "I've come this far without it, why ruin a good thing?"

"Touché" Replied Neji, standing. "But I could give you a ride right?"

Sakura opened her mouth. Despite all the bad luck, what other than divine intervention could have put her in the path of 2 very good looking men, all on the same trip?

"A ride to George V would be great" Sakura smiled.

**I know I know, Sakura centric chapter. Guess you'll just have to deal with it for now**


	8. O T T O

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings: **Right now? SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Thank you devoted readers for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm still in shock that you love this story so much XD  
I hope that you enjoy the next chapter and can only ask that I get a few reviews before posting the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Hit 8::**

Naruto scrunched up his face as he felt the wind through his hair. So, the way he saw it, he had a few options. Suppose he never found Sakura, there was a chance that she could dump out the contents of her purse and discover there was something there that didn't belong. This was the last scenario that Naruto wanted to happen. He had searched high and low for Sakura, after stupidly leaving her on her own the previous day. He scanned the streets on foot for her, before crashing at Sai's place. Now, it was early morning and Naruto was riding a stolen motorcycle, cigarette in mouth as the owner of said motorcycle ran after him, cursing and yelling in French.

Would anything really bad happen if Naruto didn't find Sakura?

Naruto thought of his prized possession, sitting some where in Sakura's purse. Circa 1870, it was a 20k diamond wreath necklace. It was only worn once, by Queen Victoria, for the fear it would get ruined with excessive wear. It certainly was 1 of a kind. It was inset with both white diamonds and yellow diamonds and it was a beauty. Of course it had never been appraised, but Naruto had an eye for pricing things. He would have to say it would price at around 5.7 million dollars, but it could go higher. Naruto did know a few buyers on the black market who just might be interested in buying….if he ever got it back.

He had to curse his luck that the time he stole the most expensive item was the time the police force decided to grow a brain. Naruto was an international thief. He had panicked when he saw the news that at most airports, any men would be going through extra security. They had played it smart with the media too, making sure they didn't broadcast this piece of information after they had a good chance Naruto would have been on a plane already. This was probably costing them an arm and a leg and they wouldn't have been doing it if Naruto was some petty thief. But Naruto had outsmarted them. They hadn't't expected him to be seat mates with a young sassy Sakura Haruno who he got drunk in order for her not to notice how he slipped the necklace into her purse.

But it was his own stupidity that drove her away. So what would happen if she did find it. Well, most Americans were ignorant. They probably weren't aware that the Metropolitan Museum of Art was showcasing a very special exhibit to show to the public the richest of the crown jewels. Show off was more like it. The show was must anticipated by critics, but lets face it; who besides them would pay to see it. So Sakura, even if she was from New York, probably didn't know about the necklace, much less of its worth.

On the rare chance she did, how would she ever connect it back to Naruto. As far as she was concerned, he never touched her purse, unless she remembered when he handed it to her at the airport. But she had a hangover then. If she did under some wild ideas make the connection, no one would believe her. He could make it seem like he never met her; he would break all connections. He would disappear before her very eyes. It was a talent Naruto was forced to hone.

So what would he do? Would he be losing anything if he never found Sakura? No not really, but he would however, gain a few bucks if he did. He preferred that idea. Then an idea clicked. Maybe he should check out George V again.

* * *

Sakura briskly walked into George V, her face set. She was not going to let this snobby little French man put her down. Sakura stormed up to the counter and rested her arms on top and leaned forward. 

"Hi there" She said in a clipped tone.

The concierge from yesterday turned around to face her. "_Bonjour_. Welcome back ma'am, to the George V"

"Its amazing…" Said Sakura, creasing her eyebrows. "That those kinds words can come out of your mouth, but I know you don't really mean them"

The concierge stared at her, uncaring face and all.

"Its that a French thing or a concierge thing?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you wish" The concierge replied sweetly.

"Ah you see" Said Sakura, pulling her arms off the counter. "Tell me, do you enjoy being this rude? Because it makes me…" Said Sakura, frowning and her voice rising. "Completely insane!"

And with a deranged face, she started to slam her hand down on the little bell that sat on the counter. The concierge's eyes widened as he quickly snatched it before she could do more damage. People were starting to stare.

"I don't think it is against my duties to inform you," He said in a agitated tone. "That your fiancée and his guests are no longer with us"

"And whose guests will they be?" Smiled Sakura, enjoying the treatment.

"They have a flight out to Rome" The concierge curtly explained. "Would you like to catch the next train out? I can call a taxi for you"

Sakura beamed. "That would be lovely, thank you"

See how far being mean got you?

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand through his inky black hair as he moved efficiently through a clutter of tables and waitresses to a secluded table in the back with a beautiful view of Paris. 

"Sorry I'm late" He said, seating himself at the table and giving a weak smile.

The girl at the table blushed and ducked her head. "Its ok, Sasuke"

Sasuke was momentarily rendered speechless by her beauty before he cleared his throat loudly and picked up the menu. "You ordered already?" He questioned.

"N-no" The girl stuttered. "I was waiting for you" She replied.

"Hn" Said Sasuke, looking over the menu.

"Umm...Sasuke, I think we need to talk"

Sasuke decided on a soup and salad before he placed the menu down and looked at the young woman. He folded his hands.

"What is it?" He asked.

She refused to look Sasuke in the eye as she spoke. "Your brother Itachi spoke to me"

Sasuke growled instantly at hearing his brothers name. "What did he say to you?"

"I know about Sakura Haruno!" She instantly blurted. Then she ducked her head again. "She's your fiancee, I can't expect you to leave her for me. I...I don't want it" She said boldly, picking up her head.

"Itachi that meddling bastard..." Sasuke muttered. "You know how much I hate him" Said Sasuke.

"That doesn't make what he said any less true!" The girl pleaded.

"If I really loved Sakura, I would have never left her" Sasuke stated. "I already explain the situation to her, I'm sure she understands" Sasuke felt a slight twinge after saying this. He had been quite drunk when he called Sakura and he actually didn't know what he said to her. But Sakura was smart and understanding. He was sure she took it well.

Sasuke watched as she started to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. "But we've been working together for a while Sasuke and...you only just noticed me"

"That doesn't mean anything" Reasoned Sasuke.

"B-But..." She said, starting to stutter again. "What if we continue this? What if I lose my job..."

Sasuke suddenly banged his hands on the table, furious. The girl startled, leaned back in fear. "What type of crap has Itachi been feeding you!?" Sasuke yelled.

When the girl didn't respond, Sasuke sighed and reached across the table to put her hands in his. "_Spiacenti_...but I told you, you can't let people push you around like that. Now what did Itachi say? Did he say you would lose your job if you didn't break up with me?"

The girl finally found her voice and shook her head. "No... _Ma io sono preoccupato_...What will people think? What if..."

Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind them, Hinata, and never listen to anything that Itachi says to you. In fact, if he ever speaks to you again, tell me"

Hinata nodded her head and Sasuke dropped her hands and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a golden band.

Hinata gasped. "What..."

Sasuke shook his head. "I want to give this to you, as I promise that nothing will come between us, ok?"

Hinata nodded her head, too happy to say anything as Sasuke slid it on her finger.

* * *

_"Merci"_ Sakura said as she slid out of the taxi cab. 

She glanced around, getting her bearings correct as the cab drove off. She looked across the street to see a quaint little cafe. She sighed. If only she had Sasuke with her right now. That was exactly the type of place she would want him to take her. There by the window, she saw a man who looked exactly like Sasuke.

Sakura groaned and slapped her forehead. Her imagination was getting the best of her! But as she looked again...it was Sasuke! She gasped in horror as she watched him slid a ring across her delicate pale finger...

* * *

Naruto stomped into the George V and slammed his hand down on the bell that was sitting on the counter.

"You, _bastardo_" Said Naruto calling out to the concierge whose back was turned.

The concierge sighed and turned around. "Yes? Welcome to the George V, how can I be of service?"

"I'm looking for a girl" Naruto explained. "About this high..." He said, gesturing with his hands. "Probably crazed expression..."

The concierge gave an exasperated sigh. "I am sorry _monsieur_, but if you are looking for a guest, I'm afraid I cannot help you..."

Naruto growled and reached across the counter and grabbed the man by his collar. "I am not putting up with this bullshit. She has pink hair and green eyes. "I'm sure she's been through here. And if you don't help me, I will take you out back and beat your ass..." Threatened Naruto.

"She left only minutes ago" The concierge quickly said. "To the train station"

Naruto let the man go and stormed back outside.

The concierge straighted his jacket. He had it with these American bastards.

* * *

"Yea, I hear he's 'in love with her'" Sakura could almost hear Obito's eyes rolling as she spoke to him on the phone. "What an asshole"

Sakura groaned and slumped against the wall. She closed her eyes.

"Do you think he's gonna marry her? Because i am totally not considering her part of the family..."

"Obito!" Sakura snapped. "He's not gonna marry her, alright? Now, do you know where in Italy they are going?"

There was silence on the other end. "I assume they are going back home, in Rome" Obito replied. "Can you believe it, they are gonna make me haul my ass out there and..."

"I'll just some how get a hotel room in Rome, it shouldn't be too hard to find him..." Said Sakura, thinking out loud and not paying attention to Obito. "You think you can send me some money?"

"Your still going through with this?" Asked Obito softly.

Sakura frowned. "You really want this...Italian woman..." She said, practically spitting the words out. "As part of your family?"

"Well...no..." Said Obito.

"Ok then!" Declared Sakura. "The game is on" And with that, she snapped her phone shut.

It was time to ride into battle.


	9. N O V E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:** SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 9:**

Sakura had just finished purchasing a ticket to Italy and turned around to walk away when she came face to face with a beaming Naruto. 

He held up his hands. "I've come to make peace with your people" 

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Naruto jogged to catch up with her. "Are you still after this Sasuke bastard?" 

This earned him a glare from Sakura before she continued walking. 

"That's incredible!" Naruto exclaimed. "So I see that I still can't earn anything more than a glare from you" 

Sakura ignored him and kept walking. 

"But that's ok!" Exclaimed Naruto, more exuberant than ever. "I have never seen anyone with more persistence than you" 

"Persistance?" Asked Sakura. "You make it sound like I'm chasing some…." She waved her hands around, looking for the words. "….boy I'm obsessed over!" 

Naruto raised his eyebrows. 

"This is my fiancée were talking about" Reasoned Sakura. 

"Ok ok, that its your fiancée your chasing makes all the difference" Said Naruto trying to get on Sakura's better side. "Could I hold your bag for you?" He offered, holding out his hand. 

Sakura kept walking had made no notion of handing her purse over. 

"No…maybe not" Said Naruto retracting his hand with a frown. 

He decided on a different approach. "You know, I have some very strange feelings inside of me" Said Naruto. "Guilt, remorse, self hate…" Said Naruto ticking off his fingers. 

Sakura almost paused a little at self hate. 

"My self esteem is rock bottom!" Said Naruto patting his stomach. "Doesn't that mean anything?" 

"No" Dead panned Sakura, trying to ignore the fact of how physically fit Naruto seemed to be when she glanced at his T-shirt clad stomach. 

Naruto sighed. "What can I do to say I'm sorry?" 

"Shut up" Ordered Sakura.

"Ok" Said Naruto. "I will shut up just for you, because I want to show you that I'm…." 

"You're not shutting up" Said Sakura, slightly irked. 

"Right" Sighed Naruto. "But you have helped me so much, that you don't even know it. So now I ask myself, what can I possibly do to make it up to you and…." Naruto paused as he stared straight ahead. 

Once again, he slipped unnoticed from Sakura's side. Sakura looked around bewildered when Naruto stopped talking. She rolled her eyes. 

"Typical" She muttered as she continued talking.

* * *

Naruto ducked down behind a bench. This heart was beating fast as he peered over the bench. He could see Sakura, some feet away, still heading towards her terminal. Perhaps if he was quick and stealthy, he could make it on her train unnoticed. He looked back towards the person he was hiding from, who was much closer than he liked. 

Naruto studied his appearance. He was wearing the typical black suit, white shirt and red tie. The man looked pretty young, probably no older than Naruto himself and he had glossy brown hair. The faces were always changing, but the outfit always stayed the same. 

Naruto wondered if he was ever friends with this guy…under better circumstances. Even if they once were, all bets were off here.

Naruto ran across the room, ducked down, ignoring the curious stares of a few people passing by. The hid in the safety of a column. He looked around to see that his pursuer was no where in sight. Surely if he was fast he could hid behind each of the columns and make his way to the terminal unnoticed and just in time. 

He grinned to himself. He was the master of stealth, why should he be worried?

"Hello Naruto"

Because they were masters of stealth too. 

Naruto ducked and barely dodged a punch that would have hit him in the face. After that, Naruto did what he did best; he ran. 

Naruto shot through the train station, his mind racing with pretty much how he was going to get out of there alive. As he turned back to see where his pursuer was, he tripped over a cart of luggage. There was a gasp from a family whose luggage he must have tripped over.

"Are you ok?" Asked a heavy accented porter; bending over to give Naruto a hand. 

Naruto didn't answer, instead his eyes were on the brown haired man who was getting closer and closer. Naruto stumbled over his own feet in an effort to get up in a hurry before he continued to run. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura boarding a train. Train 152. 

The suited man watched as Naruto got father away as he helped pick up some of the luggage Naruto knocked over. He smiled at the young girl as he handed her, her backpack. He didn't need to hurry, there was only one place they all hid. 

The young man swiftly pushed open the door to the men's bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom was seemingly empty. The man straightened the black gloves on his hands before he pulled out a gun, equipped with a silencer from the inside of his jacket. 

"Please come out Naruto" The man called out as he kicked the door open to the first stall. It was empty.

"I really don't want to give you a hard time. I respect you" He said, kicking open the 2nd stall door. 

"You gave it a good run. I can make it quick and easy for you. It won't even hurt" He kicked open the 3rd door. 

"Spare me your bullshit" Yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the 4th stall. 

Naruto stood, fists in front of him as the man pointed his gun at Naruto. 

"I don't want your chivalry" Said Naruto. "You want to kill me, your gonna have to do it the old fashioned way" 

And with that Naruto motioned with his fingers for him to come get him.

The man smiled as he put away his gun. "Very well Naruto, you want to go down with a final kick" 

Then Haku took to the ground and swept his leg out. Naruto back-flipped, avoiding the blow. Haku stood up once more and aimed a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto parried the punch with his forearm and moved his fist aside, using the motion to jump up and bring his leg in a wide arc, kicking Haku in the face. Haku stumbled back as Naruto landed. Haku made to punch him again and Naruto pulled his arm and flipped him over onto the ground. Naruto brought Haku's arm around and pressed it into his back. 

"So what do they call you, hm?" Naruto asked. 

"Technically I'm number 67, but my friends call me Haku" Haku fell back and used his legs to kick Naruto over him.

Naruto sprawled on the floor. "So your allowed to have friends now" Naruto grunted. "Did they ever tell you, you look like a girl?" 

Naruto turned over onto his back and flipped back onto his feet. Haku charged at him and Naruto evaded and spun to the side. Naruto jumped up and spun around, kicking him in the face. Haku flew into the bathroom door, knocking it over. 

Naruto jumped over Haku and started to run again. He had run out into the train station again and was approaching the train tracks when he felt a blowing force to the back of his legs and he flew into the tracks. 

His back was pressed roughly against the steels tracks and he felt a blowing force to his face. He grunted and aimed a kick into Haku's stomach. Haku reached over and wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck in attempt to strangle him. Naruto gasped for breath as Haku squeezed harder.

"As I said," Said Haku. "You had a good run"

Naruto narrowed his legs as he swung his leg over Haku's outstretched arms and flipped them both over. They were both on their sides when Naruto scrambled over and banged Haku's head against the track. Haku let out a grunt. 

"Why did the ITP send you?" Questioned Naruto angrily. 

Haku looked at Naruto with bleary eyes. "Isn't it obvious? You need to be eliminated. You risk exposing us all" Then Haku punched Naruto in the face and he flew back. 

Just then, they heard the blaring horn of a train and they turned to see a train approaching fast, only a few feet away. It blared it's horn again and Haku jumped off the tracks, just before it hit. The train whipped past him, blowing his hair about. 

Once it past, Naruto was no where to be seen. 

Then he saw him, running a few feet away. He was trying to catch another train. Haku produced him thin long needles from the inside of his jacket and he let it fly. He watched as Naruto's head jerked as the needle hit him in the side of the neck. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fatal hit. Haku watched as Naruto's hand went to his neck as he jumped on the train. 

Naruto turned to Haku and gave him a foxy grin as he saluted him before disappearing inside the train. 


	10. D I E C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:** SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 10:**

Naruto slipped inside the train once the conductor passed and made his way to the compartments. He felt a stinging in his neck and felt the pointy senbon sticking out. He made a face before rolling his eyes. He pulled the thin needle out and tossed it aside before rubbing his neck. Finally he found Sakura sitting in a compartment, looking out the window. Naruto plopped himself in the bench opposite her; disturbing her.

"So I ask myself, what can I possibly do to make it up to you" Said Naruto, continuing the conversation as if he never left.

"So I buy this ticket…" He said patting his pocket, although there was no ticket inside. "And presto, I am here"

"Quiet" Said Sakura in a soft voice.

Naruto raised his eyebrows as he watched Sakura stare out the window. He sat back and studied her as she gazed out the window. Naruto scratched his head. Sakura was actually pretty when she wasn't yelling at him. Then suddenly, the scene changed as they passed under a tunnel.

Sakura turned to Naruto, bemused. "You talk a lot Naruto, so why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I have no reason to lie to you" Said Naruto grinning.

Sakura crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I hardly know you"

"Exactly" Said Naruto as he extracted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

He put one in his mouth and lit it.

"Hey" Complained Sakura. "I am not breathing in your second hand smoke. Put the cancer sticks away"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but then closed it and put out the cigarette. "Ok, see? I will stop smoking just for you! I'm changing" Naruto smiled serenely.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Give me the cigarettes"

"What?" Asked Naruto confused as he reluctantly handed over the pack.

Sakura stomped over to the bathroom across the hall and Naruto watched horrified as she doused them in water.

"Here ya go" She said, returning to her seat as she slammed the ruined pack back in Naruto's hand.

"What the hell?" He complained. "These were like 5 dollars"

"Exactly" Said Sakura. "I'm doing you a favor. You may have a fancy phone, but you don't need to waste money buying 5 dollar cigarettes everyday. Besides, what do you smoke…like 10 a day?"

Naruto grumbled and tossed the ruined pack aside, aggravated.

"Besides, you told me you were going to stop"

"Right" He grumbled. "We help each other"

"I don't need your help" Said Sakura.

Naruto leaned forward, momentarily forgetting the cigarettes. "So what's your plan for getting Sasuke back?"

"I don't need a plan" Sakura replied, looking away.

"No?" Asked Naruto surprised. "Your going to ride into battle with no strategy, no bullshit?"

"I don't need bullshit to get Sasuke back" Deadpanned Sakura as she glared at Naruto.

"Heh" Said Naruto leaning back. "I tell myself that everyday honey and it never gets me anywhere"

"Guess that's the difference between you and me" Said Sakura.

"Nah" Said Naruto. "For me, bullshit is like breathing. But don't worry, I'll stay and help you ok? I promise" Said Naruto smiling once more and sticking out his pinky.

"Your promises are bullshit" Said Sakura.

But she still wrapped her pinky around Naruto's.

"So, where we headed anyway?" Asked Naruto, breaking their hold.

Sakura looked at him confused. 'He did buy a ticket didn't he...' She wondered.

"Italy" She replied, casting that thought aside.

Naruto did a double take. "For real?!"

"Yes" Said Sakura, looking out the window.

Naruto leaned back and shut his eyes. 'Fuck'

* * *

"How did you meet Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura got a dreamy look on her face.

The day had turned to night outside their window and Naruto was leaning back against the window while Sakura was sitting on the other side of him, facing the opposite. She had her legs laid across Naruto's lap.

"I had just come from Michigan" Sakura recounted. "I was fresh out of college and finally wanted to make something of myself so I came to New York"

"Big city" Mused Naruto. "Did you get lost?"

Sakura kicked Naruto's leg with her foot. "Actually, you are right" She confessed sheepishly. "I was trying to find my way to this party that my friend Ino invited me to. I was wandering around and that's where I ran into Sasuke. Turns out he was headed to the same party"

"How lucky" Commented Naruto.

"Sure was" Agreed Sakura.

"So tell me" Said Naruto, scooting up a little. "What is it about Sasuke that you just can't let go of?" Naruto was a little confused about this part. Any girls that he had been with he certainly had no problem letting go of later.

Sakura frowned. "Well, he is incredibly good looking"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course he is. I knew all girls were shallow"

"I'm not shallow! But if you saw him, I bet you would want to do him too, I mean he's a total sex god" Said Sakura.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for the offer, but sorry, I don't swing that way"

Then something occurred to Naruto. "If he's such a sex god, what was he doing proposing to someone who looks like you?" Naruto joked.

Sakura glared at him. "When we get off this train I swear…"

Naruto held his hand up. "Kidding! But please continue your description of the god called Sasuke"

Sakura chuckled. "He's also really smart and talented. People always used to make fun of me because I was such a dork. I never thought I would meet anyone would could meet my intellect"

"Well aren't you smug" Commented Naruto.

"You know what I mean" Snapped Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess…"

"He kind of seems snobby, but believe once you get to know him, he's so sweet"

Then Sakura jumped up, pulling her legs off of Naruto. "I have a picture of him! Let me show you!"

Sakura picked her purse up and dug through it. She held up a picture of her and Sasuke together. Naruto almost gagged when he saw it.

He quickly grasped the picture from her hands. "This is Sasuke? The Sasuke that is your fiancée?"

Sakura smirked. "See? He really is soo good looking that…"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto choked.

Sakura stopped and looked at him surprised. "Yea, how did you know?"

"I er….saw his picture in a magazine" Naruto mumbled.

He could feel the heat creeping up in the back of his neck. He had been correct in his assumption that Sasuke was a bastard. Just when Naruto thought his day couldn't be worse, he found out that he had unknowingly put himself in the grasps of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your right Sakura, Sasuke defiantly looks like a sweet cuddly teddy bear" Naruto joked, in attempt to cover up his fear.

Sakura snapped out of the confusion she had been in when Naruto said Sasuke's full name. "Ha ha" She said.

Naruto squinted at the picture. "There's something in his eyes"

"His eyes are beautiful…" Sighed Sakura.

"I think its vain" Said Naruto. "He knows it too, you can see it in his smile…" Said Naruto tapping the picture.

Some Sasuke bashing might do him good.

Sakura grabbed the picture back.

"Its actually not a smile" Naruto continued. "Its like a….smirk…that's a word right?" He asked.

"Shut up, is that a word?" Growled Sakura.

"Actually, its two" Said Naruto proudly. "Now explain to me this, if he hurt you so badly, why do you want him back? Why are you still chasing him? He obviously doesn't give a rats ass"

"I love him" Protested Sakura. "And….if I don't get him back, I'm afraid I'll never be able to love again" She hung her head.

Naruto was caught off guard by her sincerity. He placed his hand over her's on the seat.

"You would eventually forget" He said softly. "First it would be his eyes, then his mouth and after a while, you would struggle to remember what his voice sounded like when he said your name. Then one day you would wake up and he would be gone"

Sakura shook his head. "His voice is so sexy….do you speak from experience?" She asked, creasing her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Do I speak…no!" Exclaimed Naruto. "No way! I mean….do I look capable of love?"

"Everyone is capable of love" Replied Sakura.

"Not me" Murmured Naruto.

Sakura didn't hear his remark as she laid down on the bench once again and placed her head against Naruto's leg. Naruto folded his arms behind his head and kicked his legs up on the bench under the window.

"So what's your story?" Asked Sakura. "Why is your life full of bullshit, why haven't you found love yet?"

Naruto blew out a sigh. "Well, I guess my parents died when I was younger…either that or they didn't want me" Said Naruto truthfully. "I lived at an…orphanage for my whole life"

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered.

"Eh, whatever" Shrugged Naruto with indifference. "It's no big deal. Its in the past…its like…no use crying over spilled milk you know"

When Naruto said that, it was the first time that Sakura really felt for the first time Naruto's true sense of character. There was a hidden level of maturity buried under his sometimes idiotic demeanor.

"The…orphanage I was at…" Naruto continued, "Wasn't the best"

Sakura's breath hitched. "Did something bad happen?" She asked, almost fearful of the response. She had heard some pretty obscene stories about orphanages.

"No" Naruto replied.

Sakura let out a breath of relief.

"There was this one uhh…caretaker there," Said Naruto, smiling fondly at the memory. "His name was Iruka. He really cared for me, you know?"

Then the smile on Naruto's face frowned. "But when things got really bad, he told me to leave, to escape. He told me '_Get as far away from here as you can kid, just get out of here. Trash your name so bad that they won't even think twice about going out to look for you_'. So I left, I never saw him again"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Naruto always seemed like such a cheerful person. Now when she glanced up at his face, it was full of pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki" She said.

"Yea?" Naruto snapped out of his trance to look down at her.

"I've never heard of you before. Looks like you didn't really do a good job of creating that famous name"

Naruto grinned. "Oh believe me, I did" He answered cryptically.

* * *

Naruto was positioned awkwardly against Sakura. He was half sitting half lying on the bench while Sakura was sleeping, her head resting on the side of his chest. Naruto looked over to see that Sakura's purse was half tucked under her arm.

'Bingo' Thought Naruto.

If he could shuffle over just a bit without waking Sakura, he could get his arm over her and grab the purse. Then the necklace would be in his possession again and he wouldn't be on edge all the time.

Naruto scooted over the slightest bit when Sakura suddenly moved. Naruto froze, with his arm in midair and looked at her.

"Mmm...Sasuke" She mumbled.

Then, unexpectedly, she inched herself higher up and placed her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto was still frozen as her lips moved against him. Naruto's mind was blank and the only thing he could think of was how nice it felt her have her lips on his. His eyes slowly closed when Sakura pulled away, her eyes still closed and she snuggled back down to continue sleeping.

Naruto dropped his arm as he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, getting the necklace right now wasn't so important.


	11. U N D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:** SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 11:**

Naruto made a face as his eyes twitched. He scrunched his face up in effort to get rid of the bright light that was shining through his eyelids. Finally, he let out a yawn and his eyes drifted open. His sleepy eyes slowly adjusted and he found that he was lying on the bench under the window, the sunlight falling in bright rays.

He sat up and stretched his arms out and looked around. He was alone in the compartment. It took a moment for him to register that, but when he did he jumped up.

"Oh shit" He muttered before running out.

Naruto ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he looked desperately for Sakura.

'She couldn't have left right?' He thought frantically.

Then he saw Sakura sitting at a table near the window, surrounded by food. She had removed her tan jacket and pink scarf and had the sleeves of her white collared shirt rolled up and she devoured her food. Naruto rolled his eyes before giving out a sigh.

Naruto threw himself down on the cushioned bench across from her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sakura exclaimed, her mouth full of food.

Naruto yawned. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"This food!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Its sooo good! I haven't had breakfast food this good in years!" She exclaimed.

She took a sip of orange juice. "Mmm!" She exclaimed heartedly. "I never thought orange juice could taste so good. Normally I'm a coffee person. You have to be when you're working late shifts at a hospital...taste it!" She thrust the glass out at Naruto.

Some juice slopped over the edges at her sudden thrust forward. Naruto backed away from her hand a little and shook his head.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and retracted her arm as she took a bit of sausage. "You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"I had a lot to think about" Said Naruto. "But you did apparently"

Sakura took another sip of her juice. "For some reason, I feel totally refreshed!" She exclaimed.

She shoveled in a large mouthful of waffle doused in syrup, strawberries and whip cream into her mouth. "I had this dream…" She said with her mouthful.

Naruto froze a little, the events of last night coming back to him.

"I can't remember it very well….but it felt so good, so real….now I just feel great" She said, her eyes bright.

She shook her head in amazement and then spread some jam over a piece of toast and bit into it. "The food here is so fresh, its like they just made it now"

"They probably did" Said Naruto.

"Do you want some?" Asked Sakura, getting ready to push a plate of her food towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, the only thing I eat for breakfast is ramen"

"Ramen?" Said Sakura incredulously, her face screwed up in disgust.

"Yea!" Said Naruto, his eyes suddenly bright. "Its this delicious food that has…"

"Please" Said Sakura. "I'm Japanese, I grew up on packages of that stuff….but come on! All this delicious food and you want ramen!? What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"Hey" Said Naruto, pulling off his jacket so his white T-shirt was in sight. He rested his elbows on the table. "I don't diss your waffles and orange juice and….."

Naruto looked incredulously around the table. "…..toast and sausage….god, how much food do you have here?!"

"Your point?" Growled Sakura as she angrily took a bit of her eggs.

"Don't diss my ramen" Said Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever" Said Sakura turning to look out the window.

"Gosh it's beautiful here!" Said Sakura, eyeing the rolling green fields and bright blue sky that rushed past the window.

Naruto blanched and turned his head away from the table.

"What's that face?" Asked Sakura looking at him. "You don't think it's beautiful here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was born here" He grumbled.

"Really?" Said Sakura. "But this is so beautiful….so charming and you are so….."

Then her eyes turned questioning. "You were born here? In Italy?"

"That's what I said" Droned Naruto.

Sakura didn't have time to respond because she suddenly clutched her stomach. "Oh god" She moaned.

"What?" Asked Naruto looking at her.

She groaned and hung her head. "I'm gonna die"

"What?" Said Naruto jumping forward in his seat. "What is it?"

Then he looked around. "The food?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Don't say it!" She hissed as she clung onto the frame of the window. "Stop it! Stop the rocking!" She groaned.

"It's a train!" Said Naruto. "How much did you eat anyway?"

Sakura let out another groan. "Just….3 pieces of toast, that waffle there, some sausage….scrambled eggs, an omelet…." Sakura winced. "Some hash browns, that's all…."

"That's all?!" Exclaimed Naruto. "That like half the kitchen!"

"I'm gonna explode!" Yelled Sakura.

"No no no" Said Naruto hurriedly. "Look at the scenery!" He said, gesturing to the window. "How beautiful! Look at the cows….."

"Not the cows" Said Sakura with gritted teeth.

"No cows?" Asked Naruto.

"I just ate that cow!" She yelled. Sakura gripped the edge of the table.

Naruto looked down at the sausage on the table and then made a face, showing his recognition. Then, with one hand covering her mouth and the other hand holding her stomach, Sakura dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

As small and as infinitesimal as the hum of the stalling engine was in Sasuke's own secluded part of the jet; the noise still bothered him. Sasuke considered using his iPod to drown out the noise, but Sasuke knew that would only provide more noise in his time of concentration.

Sasuke pushed his hand through his silky black hair and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He gave out an exasperated as he sorted through some papers and dumped some on the seat next to him and some other file folders on the pull out table in front of him.

Why was he having such a problem concentrating?

Sasuke stood up and strode towards the front of the private room and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Itachi" Sasuke barked. "Sent Hinata in here"

"This is the third time you've asked her in. I thought you wanted peace and quiet, that's why you shacked yourself up in that little room" Said Itachi in a cool voice. "What could you possibly want with her now?"

Sasuke let out a low growl. It irritated him that Itachi was probably smirking over Sasuke's apparent irritations. While Sasuke was slaving away inside his mind, Itachi was having a 'delightful' conversation with Hinata.

"Then when are we leaving?"

All he received as an 'Hn' before it went dead.

Sasuke shook his head and returned to his seat. He dug his fingers into his hair and stared down at the papers before him. He really had to concentrate on his work now or it would eat away at him.

But really, when something was just so mindboggling that you couldn't even begin to fathom it; where was your incentive to even try?

Sasuke pulled out the first file from the folder on the seat next to him and laid it on the table. It was an old case report with the word 'riservate' stamped in red across the front. Stapled to the report was a yellowing newspaper atricle. The front of it read in bold capital letters 'Elusive Basement Thief Steals Priceless Works'

Sasuke scanned through the report and the article taking in all the key information:  
May 22nd, 1994- 2 paintings were stolen from the basement of the Galleria Nazionale D'Arte Antica in Rome.  
1 painting was a Caravaggio, the 2nd was a Fiorentino-both small in size

The robbery took place during the afternoon- an odd time for a robbery Sasuke noted. The thief somehow had stolen away into the lower levels of the museum where the paintings were on wait for restoration. The paintings were taken out of the frames and there were 2 bullet holes in the monitioring cameras. They had each been hit from the side so the bullet precisley hit the main computer.

As Sasuke filed through the others, there stolen items were never the same.

October 1st, 1995- historical manuscripts written by Johann Jakob Scheuchzer himself were stolen from the Basel Historical Musuem in Switzerland

December 25th, 1995-The _Las Meninas _painting stolen from the Museo del Prado in Madrid

Feburary 5th, 1996- 12th century sculpture fragments stolen from the Westminister Abbey in London

September 18th, 1996- A German imperial map circa 1735 stolen from the German historical museum in Berlin

January 29th, 1997- One of the last copies of the first Franco-Belgian comics ever published stolen from the Musee d'Art Moderne in Ceret, France

March 5th, 1997- A watercolor painting stolen from the State Russian Museum in St. Petersburg, Russia

August 15th, 1997- A page from the original Gutenberg Bible stolen from the National Library of Russia

June 12th, 1999- An authentic golden headdress worn by an Indian queen stolen from the National Museum of New Delhi in India

December 31st, 1999- 9 crown jewels stolen from the Ueno Royal Museum in Tokyo, Japan. All 9 were stolen at the same time, an impossible feat earning the thief the Japanese nickname Kyuubi meanin Nine Tails.

April 21st, 2000- an original Chinese calligraphy scroll written by Mi Fu stolen from the Hong Kong Museum of Art and an authentic Cantonese Opera outfit from the Hong Kong Heritage Museum.

December 6th, 2000- An authentic shadow puppet set stolen from a museum in Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia

April 4th 2002- A golden mask stolen from the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities in Cairo, Egypt.

November 23rd 2004- A pre-Incan sculpture stolen from the Museo de Arte Precolombino in Cusco, Peru

May 31st 2006- A 500,000 dollar necklace given to Josephine by Napoleon stolen from the Musee de la Pagerie in Trois-Ilets, Martinique

February 29th 2008- A painting by Frida Kahlo stolen from the Palace of Fine Arts in Mexico City, Mexico

March 19th 2008- Queen Victoria's Diamond Wreath Necklace stolen from the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhatten, New York

The stolen items were always artifacts, never money, or bonds or jewels from jelwrey stores. Sasuke obviously knew this person was no petty thief, but it also meant that either they were stealing for a personal collection, or selling the items. But the Black Market was impossible to hack unless you had an inside man and that took years before you could build up the right crediblity.

There was no pattern to the thefts. They were never in the same city, never the same time of day, never the same time of year. That really frustrated Sasuke- he was used to working with patterns. The only pattern was that all the thefts resembled the first- the same gun used to shoot the video cameras in the same way. There was no definant proof that the same person had commited all these crimes, the gun was the only evidence Sasuke had. They could be copy cat incidents, but Sasuke still had the feelin it was his main guy. Unfortuently out of 14 years, there were still no leads. There were never any prints at the crime scene and the gun used was never found.

All of the artifacts were small enouh for one person to carry, implying it was just one person. Sasuke also noted that in the beinning years, the thief stuck to Europe. Perhaps the thief was born in Europe? The thief didn't travel outside of Europe till 4 years after. Could the thief had been a kid, too young to travel? Sasuke shook his head and piched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. A kid stealing all this stuff? What would come next, aliens from outer space was stealing the stuff. The idea was ludicrous and Sasuke was losing his mind.

* * *

Hinata ran her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing down the wrinkles before gently placing her hands in her lap. Hinata was feeling jittery and she could feel Itachi's eyes burning a hole through the side of her skull. She refused however, to spare a glance over to him. Perhaps there were magazines or something on the jet. There had to be, especially on a jet as fancy as this one. Perhaps if the jet took off or she occupied herself with something, Itachi would not feel the need to speak with her. With him sitting just across the aisle, it made her feel anxious.

"Perhaps you would like to look at this"

She jumped at the voice and her head snapped to Itachi who was holding out a folded newspaper towards her. Hinata let her pearly eyes settle on Itachi's face and she could feel her cheeks grow hot. It was almost as if he read her thoughts or worse….could sense her uncomforted state. Sometimes Hinata was amazed by the fact that both of the Uchiha brothers were not married, because they were clearly the cream of the crop. Itachi was a few years older than Sasuke and herself but that certainly didn't take away from any of the attractiveness he held. In fact, Hinata was almost embarrassed to admit to herself that Itachi held some level of desire that even Sasuke didn't have. He was tall, a bit taller than Sasuke. His skin held the same pale creamy glean that all the Uchiha's seemed to posses. His dark was silky and long and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His dark bangs framed his face and Hinata could see the maturity lines etched in his face. Maybe they were from taking on so much at an early age. His eyes were both dark and sharp, but Hinata realized that there was a certain air of calmness surrounding the older Uchiha. He was defiantly confident in everyway and held an air of superiority. Hinata realized that she was staring and quickly took the newspaper from him and turned front again.

"You're an amusing woman, Hinata Hyuuga" Commented Itachi as he got up from his seat and made his way up front.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. What did that mean? She shook her head and mindlessly leafed through the days newspaper. It was the _Corriere della Sera_, the same newspaper she received everyday in her own home. When Hinata reached the society pages, Hinata couldn't help but frown. She could not seem to grasp her mind around the concept of why money and stature was what everyone concerned themselves with all the time. Hinata would much rather have them focus on the person rather than the name. Of course, that was not the case, even for her.

Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga was CEO to the Hyuuga Corporation, an Italian company so big, it rivaled the Uchiha's. And Hinata, being the oldest daughter in a family of no sons made her the heir. Hiashi knew it from the very beginning and started to train Hinata in the rules of business and society from the very start. But Hinata was a shy child and didn't want to exert herself. She didn't stand out and excel like some of the other prominent child of her age group did. And that was when Hanabi came along. As her younger sister grew older, as much as Hiashi didn't want to think it, there was much more hope of Hanabi becoming the heir. Hanabi was a bold child and grew under her sister's wing and her father's tutelage. Hanabi was beautiful and bold and daring as a teenager and in ways, Hinata started to look up to her younger sister. While the other kids of Hinata's age group started going to parties and drinking the night away; away from the prying eyes of their prominent parents, Hinata was only too happy not to join in. Hanabi however, thought otherwise.

The finally blow came when Hinata and Hanabi's mother died. Hinata was devastated and although you couldn't tell, Hanabi and Hiashi were also. While Hinata openly expressed her grieving, Hiashi hid his behind a layer of stoic facial expressions and total domination in the corporate world. Hanabi disguised hers as the freedom she had always wanted by becoming more wild than ever. Only Hinata knew of her sister's secret life and while she tried to stop her, she was helpless against Hanabi's supremely stronger will. Then, Hanabi was caught in a scandal. A scandal that littered the tabloids and the newspapers for weeks and even in the _Corriere della Sera_ Hinata was holding right now. Hanabi had been caught in a love triangle with Hiashi's newly acquired business partner and his wife no less. Not to mention that said business partner was old enough to be Hanabi's father. It turned into a sex scandal when the older man foolishly admitted that he had been intimate with Hanabi for weeks now. Hanabi was labeled a promiscuous slut and Hiashi an unstable father. If he couldn't control his own daughter, how was he expected to control his company? Hiashi responded with more vigilance than ever and Hanabi was discredited as ever being in position for CEO.

That was a few years ago, but both Hanabi and even Hinata were still experiencing the spillover effects. Men that Hinata associated regarded her in a way where they expected her to have the same likeliness as her sister. Even the way Itachi looked at her was like he thought she was a piece of meat for consuming. Hinata despised that look. Now, that she was with Sasuke, she really wondered how the public saw her. They were going to say Sasuke was one of her victims and she had lured him through sexual attraction. It wasn't true, but it really bothered her. Sasuke got really irked whenever she tried to bring the topic up and he told her to never worry about it. But sometimes Hinata had to wonder. What was he doing with her and did she really like the way he treated her like his possession sometimes?


	12. D O D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:** SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 12: **

Naruto had his forehead pressed against his fist as he leaned against the wooden from of a doorway. Naruto had pushed Sakura off the train as soon as they arrived at the train station and she had rushed into the bathroom. Naruto shook his head, wondering how long this was going to take. He had never ever seen a woman pack it in as much as Sakura had this morning. Naruto didn't know whether to be impressed that she could eat as much as he could or disgusted.

Finally, the train station bathroom flung open and a disheveled looking Sakura emerged, holding her stomach.

"Better?" Naruto chirped cheerfully.

"No" Grumbled Sakura walking past him.

Naruto grinned as he followed her. The grumpy Sakura he knew was back. Sakura collapsed onto a wooden bench that was situated on the platform.

"When's the next train?" She asked.

"Not for a few more hours" Naruto replied unhappily.

Just as Naruto was about to sit, Sakura shot up, her hand on her back. "I need to walk"

"No, bad idea" Said Naruto in protest. "I think its better if we just sit and relax and wait for the train…."

"Gotta walk" Said Sakura pushing forward as she ignored him.

"Damn! This is so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as her eyes trailed all around as she drank in the cloudless blue sky and the orange and red hues of the brink buildings they were passing.

"God, how could you have stayed away from this place?" She marveled.

Naruto shrugged as his eyes darted around. This was unsafe territory. Naruto half expected Haku to pop up and put a bullet through his head. Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit his arm.

"What?" He asked, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"I said," Said Sakura in an irritating tone. "How long have you been away?"

"Uhhh" Said Naruto glancing at the sky, mentally calculating. "14 years….I think"

Sakura stared at him astonished. "14 years!?" She exclaimed. "That's a long ass time. What you hated the city or something?"

"Yea, no shit" Mumbled Naruto. "Look, I'd rather not talk about it, ok?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at Sakura and she silently nodded her head. Naruto unexpectedly had a dark side and Sakura wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Alright, lesson one" Said Naruto forgetting his past troubles as he lead Sakura to sit at an outdoor café.

"Lesson one" Agreed Sakura as they seated themselves in the metal chairs.

"Before going into… 'battle'," Said Naruto quoting with his fingers, "You must choose your field of battle"

Sakura had a determined look on her face as she nodded vigorously.

"Also, you must never show Sasuke how much you desire him. That would be a mistake. It makes you look weak and pitiful" Said Naruto pointing his finger at Sakura.

"Right, I definantly do not want to look weak and pitiful" Said Sakura sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sasuke was clever and had always seen through any stunt she tried to pull. Would she actually suceed this time?

"The way to make it work it to actually believe it yourself" Smirked Naruto, somehow sensing her worries. "Your not a weak and pitiful woman Sakura, only when you want to be"

Inside, Naruto's words lifted Sakura's heart. Naruto turned and waved a waitor over. A waitor in a neat outfit strood over to stand by Naruto.

_"Buon pomeriggio, come posso aiutarvi?"_ The waitor asked in rapid Italian.

_"Due fragola si prega di gelati"_ Naruto replied smiling.

The waitor nodded his head and walked away. Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open.

"What?" Said Naruto frowning. "You thought I was raised in Italian but I can't speak the language?"

Sakura shook her head, dispelling her disbelief. "No, I just didn't think you would sound so good speaking it"

Naruto beamed at her appraisal when Sakura spoke up again, her tone thoughtful. "Maybe it was because I couldn't understand the words coming out of your mouth"

Naruto frowned. "You couldn't just be nice for once..."

"What did you ask him anyway?" Asked Sakura.

"Two gelattos, strawberry" Grinned Naruto. "You can't come to Italy without trying some"

Sakura smiled when something caught her attention. "You see that? What is that?" She asked, her tone slightly aggrivated as she gestured with her hand.

"What?" Said Naruto turning to see what she was pointing at.

"That pout" Said Sakura. "I see it all the time in movies"

"Oh" Said Naruto turning back around to face Sakura. "The pout is probably one of the most provocative things about a woman" He explain.

Sakura made a face. "I don't think theres anythin provocative about that. Anyone can do it. See?" Sakura stuck her lower lip out.

The waitor returned, carrying 2 small bowls of gelatto with spoons.

"Ew" Said Naruto, nodding to the waitor and taking his bowl. "That is certainly not it"

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved her lip back in place.

"When a woman uses it, its like she's doing the opposite. Saying no when she means yes and yes when she means no" Explained Naruto.

"That makes no sense" Said Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. "It keeps the man in a constant state of anxiety...understand?" Naruto asked, spooning some gelatto into his mouth.

"No" Replied Sakura.

"No?" Asked Naruto, raising his eyebrows.

"Gotcha" Grinned Sakura,eating some gelatto.

* * *

Sakura let out a low whistle as she tookf in her surroundings. The Rome Cavalieri...very nice. After leaving the small cafe, Naruto and Sakura arrived back at the train station just in time to catch the train to Rome. After they arrived, Naruto proceeded to whisk them away to some fancy hotel near the Vatican.

Sakura would say it was a 4 star hotel at the least.

She glanced over to where Naruto was paying for their room. At first glance, Sakura would have never guessed that Naruto even had a penny on him. But here he was, paying for a room at an expensive hotel. Maybe he was born into money and got tired of it. Highly unlikley. If Sakura had that type of money she would never let it go. Maybe he was really some Italian Prince. Nope, scratch that. Naruto had no manners to be Prince. Besides, wouldn't they just stay at his luxurious castle instead of a hotel? If he was one, there was no way he could leave his country for 14 years.

Sakura let out a confused sigh. Maybe one day she would find out.

She shot another glance over at Naruto and her mouth almost hit the floor. Was that 5 credit cards he was holding??

* * *

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the 5 credit cards he was staring at below the counter. He had just paid off the one under grandpa Sarutobi's name. He shook his head and passed a blue Visa card over the counter.

_"Signor Sai?"_ Asked the woman over the counter.

Naruto gave a weak smile. _"Si" _Too bad he wouldn't be there when Sai got the bill for this. Too bad he would still end up paying for it himself.

The woman swiped the credit card before handing it back. Naruto put it back in his wallet. _"Grazie, potrete soggiornare in camera 203, hai bisogno di assistenza?"_ She asked.

Naruto took the card key from her and shook his head. _"No, grazie" _

Naruto turned to see Sakura staring at him, mouth almost hitting the floor. She quickly snapped it shut when she looked at him.

"What?" Asked Naruto. "Never seen someone book a room? Or..." He said with a sly smile spreading across his face. "Were you hung up on my sexy Italian voice again?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Sakura gave him a shove before walking off. "Disgusting"

* * *

Sakura was wondering around the hotel getting a feel of the place as Naruto checked out the room. It truly was extrodinary inside. Everything was pristine and just so shiny. There was a cafe/resturaunt inside the hotel and Sakura strode by, watching all the well dressed tourists and natives eat their delicious looking food.

Sakura passed by a dessert cart and her eyes immediatly locked on a piece of strawberry cake. Even though the gelatto from a few hours ago was still sitting in her stomach, she wanted that cake.

Just then, a familiar 'Hn' snapped her gaze away from the cake.

Sakura jolted her gaze away from the cake to see Sasuke take his seat at the table a few feet in front of her and wave the seating host away. Without a moments hesitation shot down behind the protection of a very large potted fern. She peeked out from behind the fern to look at Sasuke again.

He had the sort of look on his face that Sakura knew well. It was the type of face that told her he was irritated and fruatrated, but he was putting it behind him to be with her. Sakura let out a sob and ignored the strange looks she was getting from the people sitting at the table to her right. Obviously he wasn't with her, but with that other woman. Itachi was sitting across from Sasuke- quite possibly the source of his irritation. Sakura knew that Sasuke despised his older brother, but she never knew why. She had met Itachi a few months ago. Besides from being drool worthy, he seemed pretty nice.

It was with an ounce of venom that Sakura let her eyes slide over to the home wrecking woman who had stolen her fiancee out from under her nose. But at the position she was at, Sasuke was blocking a good view of her. Sakura stood up and quickly darted behind the saftey of a tall column. She peered around the side to observe Sasuke's table.

She had a much better view of the woman now. Sakura begrudgingly admited to herself that the woman was quite pretty and didn't really look like she would harm a fly. Her skin was the palest of tones and she had dark shimmering hair that fell to mid back. Sakura cursed her luck when she saw that this woman chest certainly was bigger than her own. But she was modest, wearing a grey T-shirt with a turtleneck. It only made Sakura feel better to think that she had a lot of make up on and that she was probably hideous underneath.

On a second look, Sakura saw that the girl was staring at where she had previously been. She saw Sasuke reach over and touch her hand. Sakura strained to hear what they were saying, but could only made out a few words over the resturant chatter.

"...wrong..."

"No...saw...staring...at us"

Sakura watched as Sasuke glanced over.

"I'm sure...imagining things"

The girl nodded her head polietly and looked down at her menu.

Ugh! Sakura felt disgusted looking at them any longer. She backed up, while still watching them when something metal collided with the backs of her legs and she turned and flipped over the dessert cart that had somehow been stationary behind her. There was a resounding crash as the 2 level of the cart broke and Sakura fell to the floor, the front of her white shirt decorated in dessert and her face smooshed into a chocolate mousse cake. Sakura gasped as people stopped talking to stare at her and she didn't hesisate to quickly start crawling away. Certainly Sasuke heard that!

Sasuke stood up confused as Itachi and Hinata looked over to see where the sound came from. Sasuke could of swore he saw a hint of pink hair. Feeling paranoid, he pushed out his chair.

"Sorry...I'll be right back..." He said, distracted.

Naruto had his hands on his hips out in the marble hallway. He was trying to figure out where Sakura had dissapeared so he could escort her back to the room. He was pacing when he heard an odd sort of squeaking sound. He turned to see Sakura, full of cake and mush crawling on her hands and knee towards him.

"The fuck...?" Naruto muttered, staring at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

Sakura turned down another corridor as Naruto started moving towards her. Naruto peered down the corridor and saw nothing as Sakura crawled back out behind him. Naruto turned around to check again as Sasuke came rapidly down the hallway, looking for any sign of his ex fiancee. Both Naruto and Sasuke backed up until they accidentially bumped into each other. They both whirled around, Sasuke still half distracted.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled as he started to walk back the way he came, his head still half looking at Naruto but not really seeing him. "Could have sworn I saw Sakura..."

Naruto was frozen in his spot staring at Sasuke's back as Sasuke walking away.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled a minute later, as his ming stopped functioning correctly.

* * *

"You really don't listen to me do you?" Said Naruto as he flopped down on the bed when he returned to the room.

Sakura was already in the bathroom trying to clean herself up.

"How can I help you win this ridiculous man if you don't listen to me?" Naruto said angrily.

"It was an accident!" Yelled Sakura from inside the boathroom. "I wasn't expecting to see him right then!"

"But you still made yourself look like an idiot!" Naruto yelled back.

"So did you see _her?" _Asked Sakura coming out of the bathroom with her hair tied up and a robe on.

Naruto sat up looking at her, confused at her sudden change in both conversation and attitude.

"Her?" He repeated. "Oh, you mean the other woman" He said catching on.

Sakura screwed her face up in disgust. "She was sooo disgustingly perfect! With her pale face and black hair...and her huge chest!"

Naruto jumped off the bed in alarm as Sakura slammed her fists onto the bed. He crossed his arms in front of him. "She sounds pretty"

Sakura gave him a death glare. "You would say that wouldn't you? I bet she's exactly your type."

Sakura started to pace around the room. "You know, I bet she has a shit load of make up on her face and she really looks like an old man underneath" Sakura fumed.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying old man is my type?"

"That's not the point!" Sakura flopped down angrily on the bed. "The point is I'm not sexy enough! I'm never good enough for anyone. Can anyone stick with plain old Sakura? No you want this mysterious, petite, sexy little..."

"Whoa whoa whoa" Said Naruto sticking his hands out. "Since when was this about what I want?"

There was a moment of silence as Sakura stared at Naruto with her mouth open and Naruto waited for an answer.

"Sakura..." Naruto walked over to where Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed and knelt down.

"What I want is for you to to make Sasuke suffer. To make him feel his mistake. He should feel that even though you are right in front of him, he can't have you"

Sakura looked at Naruto and she saw the earnestness in his eyes. She gave a weak smile. "Your right. But do you think we still have a chance?"

"Of course" Said Naruto standing up. "He believes there was just the slightest of chances he saw you today. We use that to our advantage. Now go get ready. I'm gonna take you out to dinner"

"Wha...?" Said Sakura, watching as Naruto went into the bathroom. "Aren't you sick of paying for me?!"

"You'll pay me back one day!" Called Naruto.

* * *

"Ah, Haku, welcome back"

Haku knelt before a man half hidden in the shadows, his long brown bangs sweeping in front of him. "He should have arrived in Rome a few hours ago"

"Yes, I expected that much when you called" Replied the man in a deep voice. The man carefully swept a cloth over the large knife he was cleaning. "Foolish mistake on his part, coming here"

"Yes I thought so too" Replied Haku standing. "But I know he wouldn't come back unless he didn't have a purpose...or he was with someone"

The man nodded his head in approval. "Good thinking..." The man flashed his wrist up to glance at his watch. "Its nearly 8...call all the best resturaunts. He's in this city somewhere..."

* * *

"You know...you actually look sorta decent when you dress up" Said Sakura with a bemused look on her face.

"Well I guess I should take that as a complement" Said Naruto, cutting a slice of his veal and then eating it with some noodles.

Both Naruto and Sakura had gone shopping for decent clothes to go out in. Naruto mearly bought a white collared shirt with tan pants. Sakura decided to just except the allowance Naruto had bought her and picked out a red spaghetti strap dress.

Sakura took a sip of the wine Naruto had picked up. She perked up once she tasted the sweet, yet slightly oaky taste of the wine. "This is really good" Said Sakura, taking another sip.

"Mm...be right back" Said Naruto standing up.

Naruto was humming a slight tune as he pulled some paper towel from the dispenser to wipe his hands when he felt the cold metal pushed into his throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He heard a male voice breathe into his ear. "You are a hard man to follow"

Naruto froze and felt the chill run up his spine as he felt the mans hot breath in his ear. He took a gulp. "I intended it to be that way"

The man chuckled. "Smart choice, too bad you'll be a dead man anyway"

Naruto let out a yelp as he elbowed the man in the stomach and ducked down, barely missing the dagger that would have been plunged into his throat. Naruto spun around and then ducked as the dagger flew through the air and lodged itself in the door behind him.

Naruto turned to face his opponent. It was an older guy this time; but the same black suit and red tie. His skin was an odd olive tone and he had bandages cover the lower part of his face.

"What, your face is too ugly that not even your victims can see it?" Taunted Naruto.

The man didn't respond, but instead pulled a sword out from behind his back. Naruto's eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

The man quickly slashed at Naruto with his sword as Naruto jumped back. Naruto pulled the dagger from the door and quickly used it to block the swords next attack.

"Zabuza ey?" Said Naruto reading the inscription on the dagger. Zabuza pushed Naruto back against the door as Naruto held the sword off. Naruto's strength was weakening as his arms quivered under the pressure.

Naruto gave Zabuza a brute kick in the stomach and moved away from the door as the man stumbled back. Zabuza adjusted quickly and used the sword to make quick jabs at Naruto. Naruto barely paried the attacks with the dagger until the sword cut Naruto across the knuckles, making him drop the dagger.

Naruto jumped back and cursed as he pressed his left palm to his hand. He heard Zabuza snicker as he swung his sword out. Naruto ducked and side stepped. Naruto fell backwards to the ground as Zabuza quickly approched. Naruto kicked his legs out and hit Zabuza, sending him flying into one of the stalls and knocking the door off the hinges.

Naruto squuezed his eyes shut and wished the bleeding would stop as he felt it course down his hand. Naruto didn't have anytime to get up as Zabuza flew out of the stall and brought the sword down. Naruto barely rolled out of the way and then flipped up to swiftly avoid another shot. Naruto spun and caught Zabuza's arm while it was outstretched. With a growl, Naruto pulled the struggling man over to the sinks and repeatedly banged his hand against the cool marble. Zabuza grunted and finally released the sword.

Then Zabuza elbowed Naruto with his opposite arm in the chest and punched Naruto across the face. Naruto moved to grab Zabuza's upper arms and then headbutted him. Zabuza's head knocked back as Naruto grinned and tried pushing him back into the stall. Zabuza stopped them by putting his foot against the frame and then pushed back, ramming Naruto's back into the sink. Naruto released him as Zabuza started to repeatedly punch Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto gave another grunt as he tackled Zabuza and they fell into a floor glass vase filled with flowers. Zabuza flipped Naruto onto the glass and pushed his forearm into Naruto's throat. Naruto gasped for breath before spitting in the Zabuza's face and pushing him off. Naruto stood on his hands and knees gasping for breath and then stood up just in time as Zabuza tackled him into the wall. Naruto moved around so he was behind the man and then smashed his face hard into the marble walls a few times.

Zabuza fell to the floor, his face bloody and Naruto fell to his knees beside him. With a heaving breath, Naruto grasped Zabuza's neck and twisted it till he heard the crack. Then they both fell onto the tiled floor.

**Note: Poor Naruto. People keep trying to kill him XD  
Anyways, just wanted to explain the whole credit card thing. No Naruto didn't not steal identities...nor their credit cards. He just has credit cards under different names so no one finds him..cough Haku cough the bills mare maild tho those peoples houses and Naruto pays em off. **


	13. T R E D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:** SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 13: **

"No ma'am please...just let me have the bottle...!"

Sakura ripped the wine bottle away from the struggling waitor and then cackled gleefully. The waitor gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands after his last failed attempt to rid Sakura of her liquor.

"Really, I think you have had enough to drink!" The waitor pleaded as Sakura chugged from the bottle.

"Nonsense..." Sakura slurred as she wobbled in her seat. She focused her bleary eyes on the waitor. "I never drink! I'm a nurse" She said with a cheesy smile plastered on her face. "Now just go get me Naruto..."

"What is going on here?"

The waitor turned to see the head waitor pop up as Sakura continued to babble.

The first waitor shook his head. _"Non riesco a farla smettere di bere. continua a chiedere di un certo Naruto ma nessuno sa dov'è"_

The head waitor shook his head. He hoped her dinner date, this Naruto, turned up soon...for everyone's sake.

* * *

Naruto winced as he shoved his hand under the cold running water in the sink. He had managed to stop the bleeding and Naruto now saw that the cut wasn't too deep. Naruto slowly washed the dried blood away from his hand and slowly cleaned the cut out. After cleaning up, Naruto saw the cut was quite nasty looking.

Naruto pulled a large wad of toliet paper out from one of the stalls and efficently wrapped and tied it around his hand. Good thing it was the soft sort of toliet paper, not the cheap type. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't notice the bandage, but being as observant as she was, Naruto would have to lie. Maybe he could say he cut himself flushing the toliet.

Naruto turned and surveyed the area. Good thing there wasn't any blood.

Naruto picked up the discared weapons and quickly washed and dried them before he pocketed the dagger and tossed the katana in the trash, careful not to get his prints on it. The cops were already going to think this case was a little too fishy.

After wrapping his hands in toliet paper, Naruto moved Zabuza's body into the broken stall and carefully laid it on the floor; his head near the toliet. Naruto took a smudge of Zabuza's blood from the cut on his head and wiped it on the edge of the toliet. There was water near the stall. Perfect. With luck, the cops would think Zabuza accidentally slipped and hit his head on the toliet.

Of course the autopsy would prove wrong, but its not like Naruto was sticking around anyway.

Making sure the scene was clean, Naruto quietly slipped from the bathroom, leaving the Do Not Disturb sign hanging on the doorknob in his wake.

Naruto quickly ran his fingers through his hair and tucked his shirt as he found his way back to the table.

"Sorry about that" Naruto apologized as he sat down. "Indesgestion" He said, slaping his stomach.

Sakura didn't respond, oddly enough, so Naruto grabbed the bottle of wine and went to pour himself a drink. However, nothing came out as he shook the bottle over the glass. Sakura gave a burp and started to giggle as Naruto looked over at her incredulously.

"That was her second bottle"

Naruto looked over to see a disgruntled waitor approching the table. Naruto held the bottle up and pointed to it.

"She drank 2 of these?!" He exclaimed.

"Are you Naruto?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank god!" The waitor exclaimed, rushing to him. "I've been trying to get her to stop drinking for the past 20 minutes! She kept asking for you! Great, now you can get her out of here! She has been alarming the guests"

Naruto widened his eyes. "You expect me to take her home?" He whispered.

They both looked over at Sakura to see she had pullen her foot up to her face and was staring at it intently while giggling.

"Yes, I insist" Said the waitor.

* * *

Naruto wearily dragged in a stumbling and giggling Sakura into the hotel room. Sakura squeezed Naruto's injured hand and Naruto yelped, pulling away and Sakura fell on the round laughing.

Naruto cursed under his breath and nursed his injured hand as he walked over the telephone and sat on the bed. He needed to get Sakura some coffee now in hopes it would sober her up. On one hand, Naruto was grateful she was drunk because then she didn't notice how long he was gone or that he hurt his hand. But, a drunk Sakura was intolerable.

Naruto quickly ordered 2 cups of coffee; black, for Sakura. After hanging up,he flopped back on the bed, exhausted.

He didn't notice as Sakura picked herself up off the ground and walked over to him with a weird smile plastered across her face.

With a fluid motion,she was on the bed and she managed to straddle Naruto's legs with her knees.

"Wha...!" Asked Naruto in alarm as he tried to sit up, but Sakura forcefully pushed him back down.

She lowered her body so her lips were at his ear. Naruto's heart was beginning to race.

"Do you want me?" Sakura breathed into his ear.

"Sakura..." Naruto began, a little uncomfortably.

Sakura trailed her lips down against the side of Naruto's neck as Naruto quickly turned his head away from her.

"Think of Sasuke" He choaked out.

Sakura didn't listen as she put her hands on his chest. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura off of him and scurried off the bed. Sakura didn't really register what was going on as Naruto pushed down on one of her pressure points and she passed out.

Naruto twitched as he supressed a shiver and then ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just really busy right now. Hopefully I can get another one out as school ends:)**


	14. Q U A T T O D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Note: **_"speaking" _- speaking in Italian

**Hit 14: **

Naruto ran a towel through his wet blond hair and stopped as he looked over at Sakura's sleeping form, which was still on the bed. Carefully, Naruto padded across the carpet to the bed and gently hopped on the bed and crawled over to Sakura.

Hesitantly, he gave Sakura a poke. She gave a loud snore in response, but otherwise did not move. Naruto clutched his heart and gave a sigh of relief. Just as carefully as before, Naruto got off the bed and retrieved Sakura's purse before tip toeing off to the bathroom and closing the door.

Sitting on the floor, Naruto clasped his hands together and eagerly dug through Sakura's purse. He frowned when he didn't see the necklace in there. Frustrated, Naruto dumped the contents of Sakura's purse of on the ground.

Cell phone, wallet, lipstick, scrap paper and recietes and all sort of other junk, but there was definantly no billion dollar necklace.

Naruto angrily kicked Sakura's purse away and put his head in his hands.

Well...to put it lightly...

He was fucked big time.

* * *

Sakura stood at the balcony inside her hotel room and closed her eyes as she felt the sun hit her face. Just standing there like that made her head ache just a little bit less.

Sakura had woken up just a few hours ago, still in her clothes from the night before and with a splitting head ache. Sakura could only assume that she passed out, but she wasn't sure because she could hardly remember anything from the night before. Sakura normally didn't drink at all, so she found her situation extremely odd.

When she had woken, Naruto was gone, but there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her. Naruto couldn't imagine how grateful Sakura was as she downed the coffee and felt much better than before. That paired with a steaming shower did wonders. Naruto even had her clothes from yesterday washed so she was in a clean tank top and jeans. She really needed to go shopping.

Now, she stood here on her balcony, wondering where Naruto went. She hoped that she hadn't done anything yesterday in her drunken state that would surely embarrass her if she witnessed it now.

Suddenly, she heard the door click and she whirled around to see Naruto enter in a sweaty T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey! You're up!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Hmm, maybe she hadn't done anything.

"Where'd you go?" Questioned Sakura, walking away from the balcony as Naruto went to freshen up.

"I went for a jog" Replied Naruto. "How do you feel?"

Naruto emerged from the bathroom. "Sorry to break it to you, but you were pretty wasted last night"

Sakura felt her face turn red. She rolled her eyes. "You must be some sort of disease. I meet you and I get drunk twice in a matter of weeks"

Naruto laughed. "You up for going out? I wanted to show you something"

Sakura's eyes lit up. A possible shopping experience?

"I'm ready!"

* * *

"C'mon Sakura!"

"Just a second!" Sakura called.

She let out a long shuddery sigh and pulled on her tan jacket as she took one last look at the dazzling item sitting on the bed. She shook her head and tried to dispel the cold feeling that was coming over her.

The necklace sure was beautiful. It had to be from somewhere like Tiffany's and it was probably the most expensive item there. The white and yellow diamonds were just dazzling.

Sakura quickly grabbed the necklace and stashed it back in the safe and headed out the door. She didn't see Naruto, so she assumed he was already outside.

As Sakura walked down the hallway, she contemplated what the necklace meant. What Sakura was worried about was what it was doing in her purse. She found it after going through her purse the other day, after she made a fool of herself. She felt so nervous when she saw it that she hid it in the room's safe when Naruto wasn't looking. She didn't want anyone to find it.

What sickened her the most was the idea that Naruto had put it there. There couldn't have been any other person who had gotten this close to her purse, except for that friend of Naruto's, Sai. But Sakura knew it wasn't him. Obviously if he had anything that expensive, he wouldn't be living in such a shit hole.

But why did Naruto put it there? Did he steal it? Why did he steal it? Was he...a thief? A criminal? What was she doing with him?

Sakura's hands started to sweat. She was practically living with Naruto right now. What if he wanted his necklace back? What if he was willing to kill her for it? Sakura gulped.

But Naruto hadn't killed her and he certainly had plenty of time to do it didn't he? Sakura was so vulnerable around Naruto, yet, he didn't take advantage of it, he instead decided to help her. And, Sakura couldn't deny the feeling of safety that she had when bein around him. Over the past couple of weeks that Sakura had spent with Naruto, she started to think of him as a...friend. Not that she would ever admit that to him!

* * *

"Gosh! Florence is amazing!" Sakura marveled as she stared up into the beautifully decorated buildings surrounding her.

"I knew you would like it" Grinned Naruto. "It really gets your mind off the Sasuke incident, right?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded her head, grateful. She almost felt bad for all of her previous thoughts towards Naruto. Everything had been fine, except for the fact he almost killed her on the car ride over. Sakura had been terrified as Naruto pushed their small rented car at 90mph down the highway. Naruto claimed it was so they would get there on time.

"The Piazza del Signoria" Said Naruto, gesturing to their surroundings as they entered a large plazza. In the middle, there was a spectacular fountain.

Across the way, Sakura caught sight of the famous Florence art museum.

"The art museum!" Said Sakura excitedly. "Can we look?"

"The Uffizi?" Questioned Naruto relcutantly. Naruto's fingers almost itched at the prospect of being around all that expensive art. What could he say, it was habit now.

Sakura gaged Naruto's expression. After she had she wanted to see it, she remembered the possibility that Naruto could be a thief. Would he try something with her there? The thought both excited and scared her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well...let's go"

They started to make their way across the plaza when Naruto suddenly stopped. Sakura kept walking until she realized she wasn't beside her any longer. She turned to see that Naruto had roughly grasped the hand of another man. Sakura felt the blood drain from her face.

The man looked at Naruto until a half smirk spread across his face. "Naruto?"

Naruto's face dropped and he lost all pretenses of anger. "Shikamaru!"

Naruto dropped 'Shikamaru's' wrist as they half hugged. Sakura felt her heart start beating again.

_"Borsegiatore buono a nulla!hai cercato di tagliarmi in due!"_ Naruto cried as Shikamaru smirked again before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yea?" Offered Shikamaru holding out the pack of cigarettes.

Naruto paused before looking back at Sakura who was watching the exchange with interest. "No" He finally said. Then he walked stepped over to Sakura.

"Shika, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my friend Shikamaru" Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you" Said Shikamaru, extending his hand towards Sakura.

Sakura studied his face. She couldn't tell whether or not she liked Shikamaru. He seemed fairly nice, but why had Naruro grabbed his wrist before? Did Shikamaru know that Naruto was a thief? Maybe she was being way too paranoid about things she didn't even understand.

Sakura put a smile on her face and shook his hand. "A pleasure"

Naruto and Shikamaru started to continue to walk through the plazza and Sakura jogged to catch up with them.

"We were just going to the Uffizi," Said Naruto. "Maybe you would like to join us?" Asked Naruto casually, looking at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye.

"The Uffizi?" Said Shikamaru. "_Why the hell would I ever show my face there again?" _

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Did Shikamaru just sound a little suspicious right then? Naruto however, mearly laughed to whatever Shikamaru said.

God! She needed to stop being so paranoid! But maybe...she should invest some money into buying an Italian to English dictionary...

_"It was like...years ago when you decided to rip off the British Prime Minister's wallet. Although, being as smart as you are, who knows why the hell you thought that would work_..." Naruto laughed_. "Anyways...its not like they caught you" _

"You're right" Said Shikamaru taking another drag of his cigarette. Sakura jumped at his sudden switch to English. She tried to make off as if she wasn't trying her hardest to understand what they were saying with her limited Italian knowledge.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "I would be honored to accompany you to the Uffizi"

* * *

"_So, don't tell me you got a girlfriend" _Said Shikamaru as he took another drag and leaned against the wall.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sakura who was a little ways down the hall, engrossed in looking at a painting. _"She's not my girlfriend" _

_"No?" _Said Shikamaru, surprised. _"Well who is she then?" _

_"She's just some girl I met on the plane..." _Naruto glanced around before dropping his voice. _"She helped me smuggle in the...goods" _

Shikamaru raised his eyesbrows and moved with Naruto as he continued to walk. _"Oh yea, I heard about it on the news. So why haven't you ditched the fastidisosi cagna yet?" _

Naruto stopped and whirled on Shikamaru who took a step back. _"She's not a troublesome bitch! Don't call her that..." _Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's troubled reaction and they continued to walk. _"You're a little protective over someone who's just 'some girl'" _Quoted Shikamaru.

_"I can't drop her yet because I don't know where it is. I put it in her purse and now its not there" _Said Naruto feeling stressed.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _"What do you mean its not there? Did she find it?" _

_"Do you think she would be with me right now if she did find it?" _Asked Naruto.

Shikamaru considered this then shrugged. _"Well basically...your screwed" _

_"I'm fucked" _Corrected Naruto. _"Anyways, don't pull any of your thief shit, she doesn't know who I am" _

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Said Sakura waving them over.

Naruto put his smile back on his face and walked over. "What is it?"

Shikamaru sighed and then smiled. "Ah_,_ _il mio amico,_you are certainly in deep" He said, before walking over.

"I dunno..." Sakura was saying. "I just find this painting really amusing. I mean, look at their faces!"

Shikamaru looked at the painting. "This is actually a famous painting" He said. "Its of the Duke Federico da Montefeltro and the Duchess Battista Sforza of Urbino"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "I'm impressed. You don't look like the art history major"

"I'm not" Drawled Shikamaru. "I'm Italian, I know my history"

Sakura sighed and clasped her hands together. "I wish I was a duchess...of course I could have been one if Sasuke..."

"Ah Sasuke" Said Shikamaru. "A boyfriend who dumped you perhaps?"

Naruto hit Shikamaru in the arm. Sakura nodded angrily. "My fiancee actually, Sasuke Uchiha"

Shikamaru, who had been taking drag suddenly choked on the smoke he was inhaling.

"See, its why people shouldn't smoke" Retorted Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Shikamaru rasped, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded, his lips tight.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "I know Sasuke is from Italy...did you know him by any chance? Because Naruto had the same reaction you did just now"

Shikamaru regained his composure. "No, I didn't know him. But Sasuke happens to be famous around here..."

* * *

"Well..." Said Naruto as they walked out of the Uffizi. "Shall we get going?" Naruto asked, turning to Sakura.

"I'm really in no rush to get back into the death car" Said Sakura in a biting tone. "Actually, I was really hoping I could get some shopping done here..." She said on a lighter tone.

"Shopping?" Said Naruto with a disgusted look on his face. "I really don't...shit"

Sakura looked at Naruto confused to see he was staring straight ahead. Shikamaru looked to what he was staring at. "Shit"

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura, not seeing anything remotely dangerous approaching.

"Does she looked pissed?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Can't tell from here" Muttered Naruto.

"Shika!"

Sakura jumped as suddenly, a blond woman appeared and latched her arm onto Shikamaru's. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She yelled.

The woman was beautiful, she really was. She had sandy colored hair that was oddly pulled up into 4 pigtails and her body was both long and curvy. Of course, the high heels, red mini skirt and black V-neck helped accentuate this all. Sakura sighed. She was always inferior.

"Get off me troublesome woman!" Said Shikamaru in an aggrivated tone. "I told you I was going to be in the Piazza del Signoria!"

The woman suddenly snatched the cigarette out of Shikamaru's mouth and stomped on it with her high heel. "What did I tell you about smoking!?"

Sakura, who was taken back by the whole situation suddenly smiled. "Finally someone who agrees with me!"

The woman turned, surprised to see others besides Shikamaru. "Naruto!" She exclaimed, breaking from Shikamaru to give him a hug. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Its so great to see you again!" The woman cried. Then she turned on Shikamaru. "Why didn't you tell me he was here!?"

"You can see can't you?" Retorted Shikamaru lowly.

Then the woman turned to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Temari" She said, thrusted her hand out. "You must be Naruto's girlfriend"

Then she turned to Naruto before Sakura could reply. "She's pretty" She said with approval.

Sakura gave a forced chuckle before grasping Temari's hand. "Actually I'm just a friend. I'm Sakura"

"Oh" Temari pouted. "Well its nice meeting you anyway. So what are you all doing in Florence?"

"Actually, I really wanted to do some shopping" Admitted Sakura. "I lost all my luggage upon arriving in Europe"

"Oh you poor thing!" Exclaimed Temari. Then she grasped Sakura's hand and turned to Naruto and Shikamaru. "I am taking Sakura shopping, don't call...we'll meet up later for dinner...say 7?" Asked Temari as she started to pull Sakura away.

"Like we would call..." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Great" Said Naruto. "Wait! Take this!" He jogged up to Sakura and thrust some money out.

"I have money you know" Growled Sakura.

"Never refused money from a man" Said Temari taking it from Naruto. "It is his job to give it to you. You have much to learn" And with that, she dragged Sakura off.

* * *

"So basically, you've been wearing only 1 outfit for 2 weeks?" Cried Temari incredulously.

Both her and Sakura were walking down a sunny street, while Temari was looking for a suitable store to shop in.

"Basically" Sighed Sakura sadly. She was excited at the prospect of getting new clothes, but was slightly scared Temari. She seemed very domineering.

Temari pulled Sakura into a store and Sakura started to browse through the racks. "So what's going on with you and Naruto?"

Sakura froze at Temari's words but then continued looking through clothes as if she never stopped. "Me and Naruto?" She questioned slowly. "Nothing...we met a few weeks ago and now were friends" She explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Temari snorted as she pulled a sequined halter top off the rack. "Sorry, but Naruto doesn't have girls that are friends"

Sakura blushed at that thought before shaking her head at Temari's clothing suggestion. That shirt required a chest capacity that she just did not have.

"So you are telling me that you aren't with him...at all?" Asked Temari incredulously as she put the top away.

"I'm not" Said Sakura as she pulled a pair of shorts and a shirt into her arms. "In fact, I have a fiancee already...do you like these?" Sakura asked, holding up her findings.

Temari nodded her head. "A fiancee, wow! Good for you" Appraised Temari. "I've been trying to get Shika to tie the knot for years"

Sakura glanced back at Temari surprised. "You and Shikamaru?" Suddenly Sakura felt very stupid. It should have been obvious by the way Temari was acting. "Sorry," She quickly amended. "I guess I just didn't realize"

"Its alright" Temari smiled. "Shikamaru is such an annoying ass sometimes its a wonder anyone is friends with him"

Sakura giggled as her and Temari moved farther into the store. "Well," Temari finally sighed. "I sure hope that fiancee of yours has a fine set of abs, because Naruto sure does"

Sakura blushed again as Temari pushed some clothes into her arms. "He does" Sakura mumbled.

Then Sakura frowned. What was it about Naruto that everyone liked? "You know.." Said Sakura hotly, as she tried to dispel the redness in her cheeks. "Naruto isn't much of a ladies man"

Temari frowned. "Nope, guess he isn't" Admitted Temari. "Doesn't know a thing about women except how to have sex. He doesn't even believe in love...wonder what made him that way..."

Sakura nodded her head absentmindedly. She had noticed that. She sighed. There was still so much about Naruto she didn't know.

Temari pulled another outfit from a rack. "But that doesn't mean you can't make him drool a little tonight, make him know what he's missing" Said Temari holding up the outfit that made Sakura even blush more.

* * *

"Fifty-fifty" Said Naruto grinning as he handed Shikamaru his share of the money.

"I always knew we made a good team, my brains and your bluffing skills" Said Shikamaru taking the money Naruto handed him and shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Basically, they never knew what was coming" Said Naruto.

They were standing back in the Piazza del Signoria as the sun was staring to set. The midday crowd had winded down and they were waiting in front of a small restaurant waiting for Sakura and Temari's return.

Shikamaru checked his watch. "Feh..." He muttered. "Its already 10 minutes past 7. Women are never on time"

Naruto grinned at his friends impatientness. "We can get a table" Naruto offered.

After being seated at a table near the back, Temari and Sakura finally arrived, many shopping bags in tow.

Yet, as they approached, Naruto's eyes immediately traveled to Sakura and no one else. In the dim lighting, Sakura still looked radiant. She had on a pair of wedged heels which seemed to make Sakura's slender legs go on forever-a feat seemingly impossible because Sakura was at least a head shorter than Naruto. She had on a brightly patterned silk dress (that was very short indeed) that had a halter neckline and was paired with a simple brown belt.

Once Naruto snapped his eyes away from Sakura, he noticed that they had another couple in tow with them-obviously American.

"Hello boys" Greeted Temari as she took a seat next to Shikamaru and Sakura hesitantly took a seat next to Naruto. "This is Lucy and Ted. They're from Texas. We meet them on our way here" Said Temari smiling.

"They looked lost, so we asked if they would like to join us" Said Sakura.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered his annoyances in Italian under his breath as the couple pulled up some seats and expressed their thanks as Naruto introduced everyone.

"Doesn't Sakura look amazing?" Asked Temari after their meal for the night.

"That outfit looks just adorable on you" Complemented Lucy, her acent a bit hard to understand.

"So what brings you to Italy?" Asked Shikamaru, hiding his irritation under a smirk.

Lucy and Ted smiled at each other before clasping hands. "We just got married. We're here on our honeymoon" Replied Ted.

"Ted is a very busy man in Texas, so it was hard to find time to get married, but we finally did" Said Lucy.

"How sweet!" Exclaimed Temari.

"So what do y'all do?" Asked Ted, looking at Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sakura leaned in, interested in finding out what they did for a living. All she knew was that Naruto had an abundance of money. Of course, if he was a thief, guess it wouldn't matter to have a job...Sakura cursed at herself for thinking of that again.

"Me?" Asked Shikamaru lighting a cigarette and ignoring Temari's glare. "Well..." He glanced around the resturaunt before dropping his voice and leaning forward. "I'm a drug dealer" He replied, blowing a puff of smoke into their paling faces. "Makes quite the living" He grinned as he tapped his cigarette and leaned back.

Temari was angrily grinding her teeth as Lucy and Ted shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

For a second, Sakura almost believed Shikamaru till she realized that if Italy was anything like the U.S, you didn't tell that information to anyone, and certainly not strangers.

"I run a brothel" Replied Naruto, making Ted and Lucy jump. "So...if you guys are interested..." He raised his eyebrows suggestivly.

Sakura scowled at Naruto's blantent lie.

For the rest of dinner, both Lucy and Ted were obviously uncomfortable and Naruto and Shikamaru smirked through the whole thing. When Shikamaru signaled for the check, Lucy and Ted exchanged glances.

"How much do we owe?" Asked Ted hesitantly as Shikamaru looked the check over.

Ted went to pull his wallet out when he realized he didn't have it.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Hon, you have my wallet?" Asked Ted.

"No you never gave it to me" Said Lucy.

"No worries" Said Shikamaru. They both glanced up at him. "I've got this" He said with a smile.

"Oh wow, thanks" Said Ted, obvious relief spreading across his face.

Sakura's face looked confused, but hopeful. She never expected Shikamaru to do such a kind thing. However, Naruto was staring at Shikamaru with obvious shock and some betrayal and Temari looked very irked.

But Shikamaru did nothing bad...right?

* * *

**Ugh, I'm both tired of this chapter, yet satisfied with some parts. Sorry if it sucks**


	15. Q U I N D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 15: **

Sakura's head was still spinning as she finally plopped down on bed and was ready to go to sleep. It had been particularly joyful to visit Florence and go to the Uffizi. It was interesting to meet Temari and Shikamaru. Temari had been kind to her, but Shikasmaru had been odd. However, in meeting Naruto's friends, Sakura couldn't tell if it made her more of less suspisious of Naruto.

"I'm beat" Said Naruto climbing into bed.

Sakura looked over at Naruto as he climbed into bed next to her. Naruto was fully in bed when he finally turned to see Sakura and froze.

"Whoa!" He said, quickly jumping out of bed. "Sorry! I didn't realize..."

"No its ok" Said Sakura pulling herself out of the bed. Subconsiously, Temari's words from earlier came floating back to her and Sakura suddenly felt very hyper-aware of where Naruto was. "I got the bed yesterday" Sakura amended. "I think its only fair you get it tonight"

"Eh, its alright" Said Naruto moving towards the couch. "I'm used to sleeping on the bed. Go ahead, you enjoy it" Said Naruto as he grabbed a pillow and threw it on the couch.

Sakura turned out the light and climbed back into the bed as Naruto laid down on the couch. "Tomorrow, you will be ready to confront Sasuke" Said Naruto closing his eyes.

Sakura's eyes shot open. "Really?" She whispered. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I have a beyond brillant plan" Said Naruto. "But first, we sleep"

* * *

_"You should go home Hinata"_

Hinata dropped the papers she was holding, startled at the voice. She looked up to see Kakashi smiling back at her.

"Kakashi" Hinata replied, bowing her head as she gathered the papers that had scattered all over her desk.

_"I have to give you credit"_ Sighed Kakashi as he perched himself on Hinata's desk. _"You return to Italy a few days ago and already you come back to work. Don't you take a break?" _

Hinata smiled. _"Father always taught me to work my hardest" _

As Hinata continued to gather her things but she could feel Kakashi's stare boring into her.

_"Having a good time with Sasuke?"_ Kakashi finally asked.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as she stopped working. _"Please Kakashi, don't judge me..." _Hinata whispered.

Kakashi hopped off the desk and bent down next to Hinata touching her shoulder. He turned her face towards him. _"I've know both you and Sasuke for a while now. I'm not dissapointed. If he is what makes you happy, then I am happy. I don't think less of Sasuke after what happened and I don't think less of you for dating him"_ But then Kakashi's eyes turned serious. _"But Hinata, did you acess the Kyuubi files and give them to Sasuke?" _

Hinata's face dropped more as she hung her head. _"I'm sorry Kakashi"_

Kakashi stood up. _"Its alright...for now. But I'm not letting Sasuke back on"_

Hinata looked at Kakashi in alarm.

_"He's probably angry with me,"_ Kakashi continued. _"But its for his own good. Sasuke got obessesed last time and look at what it caused. Its why I kicked him off the case and sent him on vacation. So please Hinata, don't get him involved" _

Hinata nodded her head.

_"Well..."_ Said Kakashi standing up and putting his carefree smile back on. _"You should go home. Take the day off tomorrow. Spend some time with Sasuke. It should prove to be a most interesting day" _

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. _"Yes, we are going to the beach tomorrow"_

* * *

_"Today is the day you make Sasuke wish he never left you" _

_"And how are we going to do that?" _

_"We attack, just as Sasuke thinks that he is at rest"_

"Sasuke?" Asked Sakura as she poked her head around the side of his beach chair and stared straight into Sasuke's perfect face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelped as he jumped up in his chair and watched as Sakura walked in front of them.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed.

Hinata, who was surprised and almost terrified to see Sakura tried to regain her composure. "H-Hello" She stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Sakura asked questioningly as she tilted her head.

Hinata cleared her throat and spoke, since it didn't seem like Sasuke was able to. "Of course….please have a seat" She said as she gestured with her hand.

Sakura pulled her large dark sunglasses over her eyes as she moved a chair to sit in front of them. She secretly smirked. She had never seen Sasuke look quite so exposed and shocked.

"You must be Sakura" Said Hinata quietly, lowering her eyes.

She gave Sakura a shy smile. Sakura was taken back by Hinata's kindness but quickly gave her a bright smile in return. "I am….and you are…?"

"Oh!" Hinata blushed and looked over at Sasuke who was quietly sitting back and watching the exchange with wide eyes. "My name is Hinata"

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. "God, you are gorgeous! Its no surprise that you stole Sasuke's heart away" Said Sakura.

And she really was beautiful and kind, Sakura realized with sincerity. It seemed like Hinata had no intention to steal Sasuke away from her. Hinata had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head and her long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She had a lavender sarong on and a black halter tankini.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and Sasuke flinched. "Well done Sasuke. I bet Hinata is smart and she's beautiful and probably good at everything"

Hinata blushed again as Sasuke started to speak. "Look….Sakura…"

Sakura held her hand out, stopping him. "Relax Sasuke, I didn't come here to start a fight"

Hinata put a calming had on Sasuke's arm and Sasuke sat back again, but he still seemed uncomfortable.

"Wow, I'm thirsty!" Exclaimed Sakura.

She started to wave her arm around wildly in the air. "Hello! Waiter!"

A tall waiter wearing a polo and shorts shuffled over. "Ma'am?" He asked, slightly bored.

"Yes" Said Sakura smiling sweetly. "Bear with me, I don't really speak Italian. I want a strawberry margarita please"

The waiter bowed. "Of course" And he walked away.

Sasuke was staring at her with his mouth open.

"What?" Asked Sakura, reclining back in her chair.

"You don't drink!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. "Ah Sasuke. I guess there comes a time in a women's life when she has to. There's nothing wrong with a little buzz now and then"

Sasuke continued to stare at her. "You seem so different" He murmured.

"I feel different!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting back up.

"You see…." Said Sakura pulling her glasses up so she could appraise Sasuke with her green eyes. "After you called, I was a mess" She said with a laugh.

She shook her head. "I was out of my mind when I booked a flight to Paris, but I was determined to get you back!"

Hinata seemed to pale a little bit.

"And I never go anywhere, so thats a big step, isn't that right?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes" Sasuke whispered.

"But if I didn't come, then everything I lived for would be destroyed because some homewrecking Italian – this is before I knew you personally- bitch, wanted my Sasuke" Said Sakura looking at Hinata.

"So I bought the ticket and got on the plane…" Said Sakura looking determined as she pounded her fist on her hand. "Then…everything went wrong" She sighed.

"Wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"Everything went wrong" Said Sakura shaking her head. "I was left wandering the streets of Paris, with no clothes, no passport, and no hope in the world" Sakura said, staring up at the sky.

Hinata gasped.

"But I realized," Said Sakura looking back at them. "There really is no way to guard against this…Nope. The whole time I was wandering those streets I wondered to myself what could I have done to prevent this. And the answer is…nothing!"

Sakura started to laugh and Sasuke looked at her like she was delusional. She stopped and smiled at Sasuke when the waiter gave Sakura her drink.

_"Grazie"_ She said taking it.

She took a sip. "Then I took up with Naruto"

Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he looked at Sakura. "Naruto?! Whose that!?"

"Yes, Naruto" Said Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I have to tell you, he's amazing" She breathed.

Then she gasped and Sasuke jumped again. "There he is!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand. "Naruto! Over here! I want you to meet some great people!"

Naruto hid his smirk as he hid his blue eyes behind his sunglasses and jogged over. He saw Sasuke's bewildered expression as he approached.

'Haha you bastard' Naruto thought.

Sakura smiled. "Aww sweetie, thanks for joining us. This is the beautiful Hinata" She said, introducing Hinata.

Naruto glanced down at Hinata and smiled. _"Piacere"_ He said, extending his hand towards her.

_"Piacere"_ Smiled Hinata as she shook his hand.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke" Said Sakura.

Naruto reached over to shake Sasuke's hand. _"Piacere"_

"Hn" Said Sasuke, giving Naruto a hard stare. Then Naruto gasped and pointed to Sasuke. He looked at Sakura questioningly.

Sakura smiled. _"Si"_

"Ah!" Naruto gasped and smiled excitedly as he bent down eagerly and kissed both of Sasuke's cheeks.

"What the…?" Sasuke squirmed.

Naruto walked over and sat down on Sakura's seat before pulling Sakura into his lap. Sakura turned to kiss Naruto's cheek. Naruto said some rapid words in Italian.

"Does he speak English?" Asked Sasuke, still in shock from what Naruto did.

Sakura looked at Naruto, her face thoughtful. "Umm…no I don't think so…."

Sasuke looked at Sakura horrified.

"We manage just fine" Said Sakura waving her hand dismally.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke.

"Its probably just some transitional thing to help me get over you" Said Sakura nodding her head. Then she shrugged. "Eh, what the hell, you know?"

Naruto smiled over at Hinata. _"Italy is my hometown, but I think I prefer America"_ He said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and tilted her head. _"Why?"_

_"Not enough drugs here"_ Naruto mused.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's comment and Sakura wondered what he said.

"What does he do?" Asked Sasuke as he sat forward.

Sakura creased her eyebrows and looked at Naruto. "Besides what we do together….I don't think he does anything at all…."

Sasuke looked horrified once again as Sakura smiled again. Naruto looked down at his watch and pointed to it as he raised his eyebrows at Sakura suggestively.

Sakura giggled and they both stood up. "Sorry Sasuke, but I think you'll have to excuse us"

Sasuke looked sort of hurt as he stared at them. "Sakura wait..." He said, standing up. "We should talk..."

"You're right!" Said Sakura as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "But I'm a little busy to do it now" She giggled.

Sasuke gave them an unreadable look before speaking up again. "My family is throwing a party tonight. Its a formal event at the Uchiha manor just a few miles from here. You should come and we'll ...discuss things" Said Sasuke.

"Sure" Said Sakura.

"Naruto" Said Hinata. _"Would you like to come also? You can accompany me while they discuss things"_

"Ah!" Exclaimed Naruto. _"Grazie, grazie!"_

Sasuke shot a look at Hinata who looked back at him innocently.

"That was great!" Sakura shouted once they were back out on the street. She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "We totally destroyed them!"

"I know!" Shouted Naruto as he slapped a high 5 with Sakura. "You were fantastic! You should have a career as an actor"

"You!" Shouted Sakura as she pointed at him. "You were amazing! You are the real actor!"

Then Sakura sighed and flung her arms out. "I feel so good!"

"Now tommorow, we will go to Sasuke's party and you will pretend to work out the details of the breakup" Explained Naruto thoughtfully. "Then by the next day, BOOM! Your back in!"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you Naruto. Thank you"

"No time to get mushy now" Said Naruto. "You have to be fierce! Now wait here, I'm going to go buy lemonade"


	16. S E D I C I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 16: **

There was a eerie creak as a large wooden door was pushed open and 3 shadowy figures stepped inside to be greeted by the sight of a single figure standing in the dark with his back to them.

The first figure stepped forward to speak. "Sir, we think we have a location on Naruto"

There was a pause before the man spoke. "Good. I want you three to finish him swiftly and silently. Both Zabuza and Haku failed and they paid for their mistakes"

"Of course sir"

* * *

Sakura sighed mournfully as she pressed her hands against the cool marble of the bathroom sink and hunched forward as she stared herself down in the mirror. She felt like her mind was being torn apart as 2 very distnict worries kept festering in her mind. First and foremost was the party at Sasuke's manor tonight. This was her time to win back her fiancee once and for all and Sakura was scared stiff. Obviously, she had done something wrong in the first place or Sasuke would have never left. Now, she sure as hell didn't want to mess it up again and thats what scared her.

How do you fix something when you don't know what was wrong in the first place?

Second was the priceless diamond necklace that seemed to be burning a hole through the safe box. It had to be stolen and it had to be Naruto's. But what did she do about it? Did she confront him? Did she ignore it? What if he was busted and she was considered an accomplice? Sakura didn't have enough money for a power house attorney. And what did they say about Europe? Guilty until proven innocent? Great. Sakura did not want words like 'extraditied' 'criminal' and 'guilty' spoken around her.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sakura jumped, clutching her robe around her chest as Naruto popped in.

"Getting ready?" Asked Naruto raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" Said Sakura quickly opening her blush case and brushing some on her cheeks.

"Well, I got something for you" Said Naruto as he brought him arm through the doorway and hooked a dry cleaners bag on the back of the door.

"What's that?" Asked Sakura in surprise.

"Well, what else would it be?" Asked Naruto amused. "Its a dress"

"You bought me a dress? But I was just going to wear…Why?!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Hell no. Believe it or not, for your sake, I need you looking ravishingly….that is a word right?" Asked Naruto confused.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she unzipped the bag. "Yes Naruto, its a word"

"Ok….ravishingly beautiful so that when you walk away, Sasuke's eyes are still trailing after you" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled. She liked the idea of Sasuke's eyes never leaving her. She opened the bag to reveal a stunning black dress with spaghetti straps and a low neckline.

"But, its black" Said Sakura surprised, expecting to wear something in her customary red or pink.

Naruto shrugged. "Well…..I'm still just a guy. I know shit about dress colors and what looks best on a woman"

Sakura gave a sigh and returned to applying her make up as Naruto closed the door.

As Naruto turned to change himself, something on the bed caught his eye. Lying there was a crisp new tux just waiting for him.

"Wha….?" Saud Naruto touching the jacket. It was certainly better than the shabby suit he planned on wearing.

Sakura appeared in the doorway, combing out her damp hair. "Believe it or not, for my sake, I need you looking devastatingly handsome so that when you walk in with your arm around my waist, we will look so good that Sasuke's eyes will burning with regret because its you and not him" Sakura retorted smirked before she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Naruto was left speechless.

* * *

Sakura had finished her hair and make up as she studied herself in the mirror.

She keot her make up light and simple. She had dusted her cheeks with a rosy blush so her face had a nice tint to it. She had also applied a layer of mascara and eye shadow to her eyes. Enough so that it gave her eyes a smudgy look but also made the brillant green of her eyes stand out.

Her hair was also styled simply. She had pinned back her bangs with bobby pins, but left a few strand hanging loose. She had twisted her hair in the back into a small bun. That had been a challenge since she wasn't used to working with short hair. Sakura's hair was silky smooth instead of the usual poofy-ness that normally accompanied her hair.

Sakura pulled out the dress and slid on. When she did, she was imensley surprised. It fit her perfectly where it wasn't tight, but also clung slightly to her curves. How Naruto had known what size to get her was beyond her. The low cut sweetheart neckline managed to give Sakura's chest and extra boost so that some how, she now had amazing cleavage. Sakura didn't know if Naruto was helping her out or if he was trying to say something.

Sakura took a final look at herself before stepping out of the bathroom. She found Naruto at the mini bar, his back to her as he poured a drink. Sakura cleared her throat and Naruto turned around.

When he saw her, he almost dropped the drink in his hand till he placed it safely on the table.

Sakura herself was almost left speechless as she gazed at Naruto in the tuxedo she bought him. Somehow it just made him look really...sexy.

Naruto shook his head before grinning at her. "You look great, wanna drink?"

"You do too" Said Sakura as Naruto turned to pour another drink.

Sakura walked over to stand by him as Naruto handed her drink to her.

"You nervous?" Asked Naruto as he took a sip.

"My nerves are shot" Replied Sakura.

Naruto smiled and he put his drink down and stood in front of her with his arms out. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Let's practice. I'll be Sasuke" Said Naruto while he was really thinking, 'Like I'd ever be that bastard'

"I'll be Sakura" Sakura said with a smile as she stepped into Naruto's arms.

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand and secured his hand on her waist as Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto started leading them across the floor and Sakura was surprised by what a good dancer he was.

"So we are dancing," Said Naruto. "I realize how much I need you. I am thinking, I am an idiot. I am a self conceited too damn good looking for my own good bast..."

"Alright alright, I get the idea" Growled Sakura.

Naruto chuckled before continuing. "So I'm thinking, this feels so right..."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Was Naruto still pretending to be Sasuke. Because deep down in her mind, this did fel right.

"Now, what do you say to me?" Asked Naruto inturrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know" Confessed Sakura.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "What do you mean you don't know? You tell him he was an idiot that he let you..."

"I mean I don't know when to stop pretending" Said Sakura cutting him off. "When do I tell him that..."

"That you love him and still you want him Concluded Naruto with a sigh.

Sakura nodded her head wordlessly as she looked at him.

"You will know the moment" Replied Naruto as he let go of Sakura.

"We should go" He said as he opened the door and quickly walked down the hall.

Sakura was almost jogging to keep up with Naruto's suddenly fast pace. She felt confused about the way Naruto was acting.

As they got outside, Naruto tipped the doorman who gestured for them to take the limo sitting idle in front of the hotel. Sakura felt like the silence was loaded as Naruto opened the car door. She needed to say something, anything to break the silence. The first thing that was on her mind.

"I know about the necklace" Sakura blurted.

Naruto froze and stared at her wide eyed.

Whoops, not that thought.


	17. D I C I A S E T T E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 17: **

**Full chapter**

Naruto's heart was still beating fast as he awkwardly took Sakura's arm as the walked up the massive stone steps into the Uchiha manor. Sakura had worry spread across her face as it had been the whole limo ride to the manor. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other.

Naruto was trying to take deep breaths to calm down, but it wasn't working. Did she bring it up because she was going to turn him in? Did she even know it was his? When the hell did she find it and where was it now?

Naruto gulped and turned to Sakura before they entered the doorway. He needed to settle this because it wouldn't be fair to Sakura if he walked in feeling like this.

Sakura looked like she was trying to build up the will to say something, but Naruto cut her off. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you. I'll keep my promise to help you and then you are more than welcome to turn me in" And with that Naruto walked through the door.

Hinata smiled gently as she spotted both Naruto and Sakura walking through the door. Picking up the bottom of her dress, she pushed her way through the crowd to greet them.

"Naruto, Sakura!" She said. "It is wonderful you could come tonight"

Naruto put on his customary grin as if nothing had happened. "Hinata, buona sera" He said as he gasped her hand and planted a kiss on top.

Hinata blushed red. "B-buona sera N-Naruto" She stuttered.

Sakura quickly realized she better regain both her manners and her sanity because she at least had to act normal tonight, despite what Naruto just said.

"Your dress is beautiful" Sakura quickly complemented.

Sakura realized too late that this is exactly what would have to happen to her to ruin her attempt at getting Sakura back. Hinata glanced down at her dress which was a beautiful lavender strapless dress.

She bowed her head. "Thank you Sakura, your dress is stunning" She said with approval.

Just then Sasuke appeared by Hinata's side, looking slightly aggravated and nervous. Sakura quickly jumped into acting mode as she grabbed Naruto's arm and hooked it with her own.

"I know isn't?" She gushed. "Naruto bought it for me. Didn't you sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto madly grinned as he looked at Sasuke then down at Sakura's chest (who was completely oblivious) and waggled his eyebrows. Sasuke's expression was just seething.

"Well then" Said Sakura giving a short laugh as she pulled Naruto away. "If you could excuse us Hinata, Sasuke dear, we need to go get ourselves a drink"

And with that, Sakura pulled Naruto away. Once they were out of hearing range, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack" Said Sakura putting a hand to her chest.

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "You did great…considering…" Naruto looked away as Sakura looked at him.

She desperately wanted to say something to Naruto. She couldn't even imagine the types of thoughts going through his head. But why should she feel sorry? He was a thief right? Sakura didn't know any more. All she knew was that they needed to have a serious talk after the party.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see Obito pushing through the crowd, a bright smile on his face. Sakura squealed and ran to hug him.

"Obito!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

Obito ran a hand through his wild black hair as he released her. "Well, Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto begged for me to come…well, mostly Aunt Mikoto did and then mom and dad 'demanded' that I come" He said with a scowl. "So I had no choice"

"Well I'm glad you came" Said Sakura with a smile.

"It was worth it to see you" Said Obito with a grin. "God, it feels like ages"

"I know!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Then Naruto cleared his throat and looked from Sakura to Obito questioningly.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Sakura. "My manners really have escaped me. Obito, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Obito"

Obito stuck his hand out. "Obito Uchiha"

Naruto shook it reluctantly. _"Naruto Uzumaki. So you're a Uchiha too"_ He said in what he believed to be a light tone.

"Yea" Said Obito._ "Sasuke is my cousin, but don't worry, I'm not a bastard Uchiha like the rest" _

Naruto's mood lightened considerably after he heard this and both gave a laugh. _"So how did you guys meet?"_

Naruto was about to wrap his arms around Sakura when Sakura caught on. "Oh, its ok Naruto…Obito knows about 'the plan'" She said, dropping her voice.

Naruto dropped his arms immediately.

Obito looked confused. "What plan?"

"You know" Said Sakura. "The plan to get my fiancée back" She said, giving him a look that said he should have know that.

"Oh!" Said Obito widening his eyes. "Well this is interesting" He said looking at Naruto.

"We met on the plane" Explained Naruto.

"You never mentioned him before" Said Obito.

"Well…" Said Sakura shifting her feet. "Its long story. But Naruto is helping me get back Sasuke"

"How is that going to work?" Asked Obito with doubt shown on his face.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain but Sakura cut him off. "Once Sasuke sees how happy and different I am with another man, of course he'll want me back!"

"Maybe that's being farfetched…" Said Obito.

"What's farfetched?"

Sakura, Obito and Naruto froze as they were approached by a friendly looking grey haired man. He stopped in front of them.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, I just wanted to greet Obito here" Said the man looking at Obito.

Obito gave the man a sour look as Sakura looked at the man strangely. What a peculiar man he was. He was tall and dressed very nicely. He couldn't be any older than Obito, although the grey hair was odd. But strangely enough, he had a mask covering the bottom of his face and his grey hair was covering his left eye.

"Go jump off a cliff Kakashi" Grumbled Obito.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened in Obito's response.

But Kakashi only chuckled in reply. "Obito you charmer"

Then he turned to Sakura and Naruto. "A pleasure to meet some of Obito's friends. I'm Kakashi Hatake"

Naruto stiffened at the sound of Kakashi's name. "Naruto Uzumaki" He grumbled.

Sakura smiled. "A pleasure, Sakura Haruno"

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "So you are Sakura! Now I can finally put a face to a name. It's great to finally meet you"

Sakura looked at Kakashi confused. "I'm afraid to say I cannot say the same for you. How is it that you know me?"

"Sasuke's mentioned his fiancée a few times. I'm Sasuke's boss"

"Sasuke's boss…" Said Sakura slowly.

An eerie feeling crept through Sakura. Sasuke had never told her that he had any other job other than working for his family. What other types of secrets was he keeping from her?

"Of course" Said Sakura, putting a sweet smile on her face. "I remember now, he has mentioned you. Silly of me to forget"

Kakashi kept his single eye on Sakura, appraising her.

"May I get you all a drink?" He finally offered, breaking the silence.

"That would be great" Said Sakura while Obito nodded his head and Naruto mumbled a 'si'.

* * *

Sakura picked up the hem of her dress as she weaved her way through the crowd of people. Glass in hand, she made her way out to the spectacular stone balcony that looked out over the front of the house. She walked over to the railing where she could see a line of limos and expensive foreign cars that were lined up in the driveway and on the street. The stone steps that lead up to the balcony from the ground on either side were still littered with people leaving and arriving. Sakura sighed and leaned her forearms against the railing.

There was a cool spring breeze blowing through. Sakura had slipped away from the bar as Obito and Kakashi were engaged in a conversation, or rather mild fight. Naruto was awkwardly silent throughout, yet oddly bent on catching every bit of their conversation.

Sakura just wanted some peace some she could muse over how Sasuke had not told her he had another job. Why didn't he tell her? Was it that big of a deal? What other things was he keeping from her?

"It is a beautiful night, no?"

Sakura turned, surprised to see an older woman standing next to her. She had a relaxed expression displayed across her elegant face as she felt the breeze.

Sakura smiled at the woman. "It is" Agreed Sakura looking up at the sky.

The woman placed her hands delicately on the railing as she joined Sakura.

"I believe that Italy could not look more beautiful on a night like tonight" Said the woman.

"It is a beautiful country, from what I've seen. I've been here almost a month yet I still haven't seen much" Admitted Sakura.

The woman looked at Sakura. She had soft eyes and beautiful black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She had a very caring presence about her, reminding Sakura of her own mother.

"A pity" Said the woman.

Then she said a very odd thing. "I know it feels that you have lost. But in time, I'm sure you will find happiness again"

Sakura looked at the woman confused. "Excuse me?" She said.

"You are a wonderful woman, Sakura. I'm sorry for what my son has put you through"

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. This woman was Sasuke's mother. She tried to think of something say when she saw Naruto push through the crowd.

Mikoto saw him make his way over to them and she turned to walk away. "Happiness isn't so far" She said as she walked away.

Sakura stared after Mikoto, stunned when Naruto walked up.

"Hey" He said quietly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course" Said Sakura, brushing her past troubles behind her. "I just feel we really need something to push Sasuke over"

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke step out onto the balcony as he was talking with some other people.

"I have an idea" Said Naruto.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura.

Just then, Sasuke's eyes flitted over to Naruto and Sakura and Naruto pressed his lips to Sakura's.


	18. D I C I O T T O

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 18:**

Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise but then they slowly closed as Naruto moved his mouth over hers. Sakura felt like she was melting as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pushed herself against him. She felt Naruto falter as if he were surprised. As the seconds slowly passed, Sakura wondered to herself if Sasuke kissed this well. Why couldn't she remember the answer?

Suddenly the warmth that was once on her lips was replaced by the cool air. That alone was enough to jolt her out of her reverie as she opened her eyes to see Naruto was disengaging her arms from around her neck and looking back towards where Sasuke was.

"I think we did it" Whispered Naruto excitedly.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Naruto looked back at her, his eyes gleaming. "Sasuke! I saw him, he was totally jealous, we did it!"

"Oh" Was Sakura's reply.

So that's why he kissed her. Sakura couldn't understand the empty feeling that she got when she realized that.

"Oh shit" Said Naruto taking a step back. "He's coming over here"

Then Hinata popped up from somewhere in the crowd of people on the balcony to stand by Naruto. "Naruto! Sakura! I'm so glad I found you. The dessert is going to be served soon and I wanted to let you…" Hinata stopped as Sasuke appeared, his eyes looking stormy.

Hinata tilted her head. "Sasuke? I-Is something w-wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when someone cut him off.

"Sakura?"

Sakura picked her head up surprised to once again see someone she didn't expect to see.

"Neji?" She asked incredulously.

Indeed, Neji was approaching the small group with an amused and surprised look on his face. He looked better than Sakura remembered. He had on a nice black suit with a skinny black tie instead of the normal bow tie. There was a beautiful woman with glossy brown hair secured into 2 buns on top of her head with him, her arm hooked with his. She had a beautiful red Chinese dress on.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, confused at how she knew this man. Sasuke looked the same way, only his expression much darker. Hinata looked frightened.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Sakura asked. "I thought you lived in France"

"I do" Said Neji, but I was invited. What are you doing here?"

Sakura paused. How to answer that question. This is my fiancée Sasuke's house but I'm here with another man and he's here with another woman. That's a real conversation starter.

Instead, Sasuke snorted, breaking the silence. "Hyuuga. I don't remember inviting you"

Neji turned to look at Sasuke and his gaze turned cold. Sakura swore she felt the temperature drop. "Uchiha. A shame your brother doesn't tell you who's on the invite list"

"Wait" Said Sakura. "You 2 know each other?" She asked, pointing from Neji to Sasuke.

"You know each other?" Asked Hinata pointing from Neji to Sakura.

"And you know each other?" Asked Neji in surprise looking from Sakura to Sasuke. "How?"

"Well perhaps we should all introduce ourselves" Said the brunette at Neji's side.

She stuck her hand out to Sakura. "Hi, I'm Ten Ten, Neji's wife"

Sakura shook her hand. "Sakura Haruno, I met Neji at the American Embassy in Paris…"

"What were you doing there?" Demanded Sasuke.

Sakura gave him a hard glare before turning back to Ten Ten. "And this is my date, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto gave a grin as he kissed Ten Ten's hand.

"Well I believe we already know each other" Said Neji looking from Sasuke to Hinata.

Sasuke gave Neji a look that seemed to say 'fuck you'.

Hinata dipped her head to Neji. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Neji. I hope you will excuse Sasuke's actions" She said timidly.

Sakura smirked at Sasuke as he opened his mouth.

"So how do you know each other?" Asked Neji, looking at Sakura.

"Sakura is a friend of the family" said Sasuke quickly.

"Oh Sasuke" Said Sakura playfully. "No need for lies, were all friends here right?"

Neji shrugged as if to say why not.

"Sasuke is actually my fiancée. You see he left me for Hinata" Said Sakura looking at her. Hinata seemed to turn white. "So I came to Europe to track him down. And that's where I met you Neji, because all my stuff was stolen. But en route to Italy, I met Naruto…" She said tugging on his arm. "And decided why not, and now here we are"

Sakura put a cheesy grin on her face as Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time while Neji still had an amused look on his face.

"Quite a story" Said Neji. "And by the way, good news. Your passport is ready to go. All I need is to take your picture"

"That's great!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Why don't we all go inside to get some dessert?" Asked Hinata, the color slowly returning to her face.

_"Sounds good"_Said Naruto with a nod of his head.

Hinata scurried off, in obvious distress as they all started to walk inside.

"So how do you know each other?" Asked Sakura.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other.

"We've worked together" Said Sasuke stiffly.

"Yes" Said Neji smiling. "While Sasuke was in the States a few years back. Can't say we were the best of business partners, right Uchiha?"

"Hn" Said Sasuke.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Again with Sasuke's mysterious job. Neji worked with the American Embassy now, but what had he worked at when he was still in the States? He had never said. Something was defiantly weird.

Naruto on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely. If Neji pissed Sasuke off, Neji was Naruto's new best friend.

As they reached the massive dessert table, Sakura felt someone tugging at her arm. She turned to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"I need to talk to you Sakura" He said simply.

Sakura caught Naruto's triumphant look at Hinata's dejected face out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke led her away.

* * *

"Well Sasuke, what is it you want to talk about?" Asked Sakura as she reclined into one of the massive arm chairs that was inside the library.

Sasuke sat down awkwardly into one across from her.

"Oh I know" Said Sakura slamming her fist onto her palm as she leaned forward. "I bet you want to discuss what going to happen to us now right?" Asked Sakura in a whisper as she leaned towards Sasuke.

"Yes" Said Sasuke, relief showing plainly across his face.

Sakura sat back and looked thoughtful. "Well, here's what I think. I think…its only fair that you keep the house" Said Sakura.

Sasuke stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"The house" Said Sakura again. "I think its only fair that you keep it. I won't fight you on that. You probably pay a bigger half of the bills than I do" Laughed Sakura.

"This isn't what I…" Began Sasuke.

"The furniture however…" Said Sakura with a frown. "Well…tell me if you think this is crazy. I can just have a yard sale of sorts and send you half the cash"

Sasuke sat back in his chair with a hard expression on his face. He must have realized he wouldn't get in a meaningful word with Sakura. "This is depressing Sakura"

"It's the business of breaking up Sasuke" Said Sakura matter of factly. "Now, I think the yard sale will work because you are probably gonna live here and, let's face it. This place doesn't need any more furniture. And who knows where I'll be living, and I am not lugging furniture around with me" Said Sakura.

She shook her head. "I won't do it"

Sasuke sighed. "You hate me don't you" He said in a low voice.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, sincerity showing on her face for the first time. "Oh Sasuke. That night you called…I really did hate you, but now…."

"Now?" Sasuke prompted, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura stared at Sasuke before breaking their eye contact abruptly. She quickly shrugged.

"Now I don't feel anything" She said.

Sasuke looked almost dejected and hurt as he stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he let out an angry sigh.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"I just feel really guilty you know?" Said Sasuke standing up as he started to pace. "Really horribly guilty"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her green eyes wide with surprise. She opened her mouth, ready to say something but then she quickly shut it. She inhaled a breath before speaking.

"Well I guess that is natural. It is your fault" She said, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised once more by her response. "Sakura…" He began. "You've changed so much…" He said, looking at her with a new light in his eyes.

Sakura smiled as she got up. "And you can take full credit for that" She said prodding him in the chest before turning around to leave. "Anyways, I think our chat is over. If you'll excuse me, Naruto is waiting…"

Sakura's hand was on the doorknob when Sasuke spoke. "Sakura wait"

Sakura had a half smile on her lips as she turned. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Will you dance with me? Please? Just one last dance?"

"Oh how hopeless you are Sasuke" Said Sakura.

And as she walked over, Sasuke all but knew that this is what Sakura wanted the most.

* * *

"So you're in right?" Asked Naruto as he nudged Sakura in the arm.

Sakura tried to keep her face neutral as she explained what happened between her and Sasuke. "I think so, I mean, he said he had to talk to Hinata..."

"That means your in!" Shouted Naruto.

"Shh!" Hissed Sakura as she turned around towards the Uchiha mansion to make sure no one heard.

Naruto sighed, content. "You really did it..."

"I guess I did" Mused Sakura. "Where's the limo...?" She asked, looking towards the driveway.

"Oh, I asked him to park a few blocks down because it is way too crowded down here" Explained Naruto.

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, Naruto froze, stopping dead in his tracks. Sakura turned around, frowning at him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

Then Naruto grabbed her hand and they started to run towards the limo.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched as she stumbled after him in her high heels. "What the hell is going on?!"

The reached the limo and Naruto banged on the driver's window. The window rolled open. _"Cosa?"_ The driver questioned.

_"Uscire dalla macchina!"_ Naruto shouted in Italian. "Get out of the car!"

The driver questioningly got out of the car as Naruto pulled him out of the way and jumped into the drivers seat himself.

"Get in!" He yelled to Sakura.

"What's going on? What are you doing?!" Cried Sakura as she got into the passengers seat.

Naruto didn't respond as a revved the engine and they jerked out into the street, zooming away. Sakura quickly buckled her seat belt and grasped onto the side of the car door for support as Naruto shot into traffic.

"Are you insane?!" Cried Sakura. "What the hell is your problem?"

Naruto checked the rearview mirror. "We're being followed" Naruto reported as Sakura widened her eyes and turned around.

Sure enough, she could spot two pairs of headlights racing towards them. She turned back around with a frightened expression on her face and pushed her back into the seat.

"Are they coming for the necklace?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her a sad look. "No"

"Then why?" Asked Sakura, obviously sounding distressed as she turned to look at their pursuers again.

"Because they are trying to kill me" Said Naruto in as calm of a voice as he could get.

There was a moment of silence as Sakura looked at him before she let out an earsplitting scream.

Naruto furiously whipped around a corner as he looked at her. "Jesus Christ Sakura! I'm trying to concentrate! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"They are trying to kill you which means they are trying to kill me!" She wailed. "I'm going to die!! I'm too young to die!" She screamed.

"Your not going to die!" Barked Naruto. "I won't let you"

Sakura looked at Naruto as if she were hearing a person completely different from the Naruto she had known almost a month. "Why are they trying to kill you all of a sudden?" Asked Sakura as she took in some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Because I'm a thief" Said Naruto. "And this isn't the first time. They've been trying to kill me since I met you"

Sakura shot her gaze back to Naruto. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "Is that why you've been following me around?!"

"No" Said Naruto. "I followed you because I put the necklace in your purse and I wanted it back. You were never in any immediate danger until now"

Sakura wanted to scream again until she noticed that one of the pursuing cars had caught up and was trying to pull along side the drivers side. Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth in effort not to scream and distract Naruto as she pointed furiously to the car.

Naruto growled as he swerved violently and then back, smashing into the side of the other car. It threw the other car momentarily out of track before it too smashed into the side of the limo.

The roads grew long and winding as they got out of the dense city limits of Rome and reached a span of country side. The driver inside the car pulled a gun from the inside of their jacket and aimed it at Naruto. This time, Sakura did let out a scream as she bent over and tucked her head in. Naruto veered violently to the left and off the road as the gun shot went off.

"They have guns!" Shouted Sakura. "They have guns and they're going to shoot us!"

"Of course they have guns!" Yelled Naruto in response. "They are assassins!"

Sakura quickly went into panic mode as she repeatedly banged the back of her head against the seat a few times.

Naruto quickly jumped back onto the road and the other car quickly veered out of the way to avoid being slammed. As they raced along the highway, the car pulled alongside the limo and the driver jumped through the passenger's window, attacking Naruto.

The assassin was in fact a woman this time as she punched Naruto in the face. Naruto jerked the car around violently trying to shake her off as she tried to keep her balance, her long brown hair blowing madly in the wind. She brought out her gun again as Naruto grabbed her wrist with his other hand on the steering wheel and banged her hand against the window frame, trying to get her to release the gun.

The girl took her other hand as grasped a handful of Naruto's hair and then smacked his head onto the the steering wheel. Sakura let out a yelp.

"Take the wheel!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura eyes widened and she started to sweat as she quickly obeyed and reached over to steady the steering wheel with two hands. Naruto took this opportunity to shake her hand off then grab her wrist with both hands and gave it a good bang, finally making her drop the gun out onto the street.

Both the girl and Naruto then started to grapple and Naruto managed to punch her in the face. She narrowed her eyes and then elbowed Naruto in the nose as she jumped fully inside the car and trapped Naruto underneath her. They both started to struggle as Sakura tried to lean away from them as far as possible from them.

The girl then managed to get her hands around Naruto's neck and was squeezing. Sakura saw this and started to hit the girl repeadedly on top of her head.

"Let go!" Sakura yelled.

The girl then turned and slapped Sakura hard across the face. Sakura flinched and then felt a stinging across her face. Naruto took her distraction to knee her in the stomach and slam her into the side of the car door. The girl used her legs and tried to throw Naruto out of the window but he stopped himself and kicked her in the face. The girl flicked out a knife and then pushed Naruto against the dashboard and had one hand around his neck as the other prepared to stab him.

Sakura jerked the limo, making her loose her balance and she grazed Naruto's shoulder with the knife. Naruto grabbed the knife and then broke out of her grasp and pushed her back against the drivers seat. He managed to trap her arms with his legs and then in one fluid motion, slit her throat with the knife.

She was dead as the blood started to seep from the gruesome cut. Sakura gasped and then squeezed her eyes shut. Then Naruto turned around.

"Oh shit!"

Sakura glanced up, sure to not look at the body and screamed.

Naruto grabbed her and opened the door, tumbling out and hitting the pavement before the limo slammed head into a tree.


	19. D I C I N O V E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 19:**

Naruto covered Sakura's head with his arm as they both ducked their heads as the limo exploded from the impact. Sakura peaked her head up from underneath Naruto's arm.

"Holy crap" She said.

"C'mon" Said Naruto getting up and then pulling Sakura up behind him. "We've got to get out of here…"

Suddenly, there bang of gun shots hitting the pavement before them as 2 more cars were seen visible on the highway.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted as Sakura let out a scream.

Sakura quickly ducked her head and bent her body as she ran off the road to take cover in the country side grass.

Naruto found a large rock by the side of the road and hurled it towards the front windshield of the first car. It hit the car with a crack as the glass dented.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from screaming as Naruto jumped up at the hood of the car and kicked his foot through the windshield. The car swerved as Naruto began to grapple with the driver inside before he was pulled in.

The car took another violent swerve before Naruto and the second assassin tumbled out of the car and fell onto the road while the car veered off the road and into the grass on the opposite side.

The assasin on top of Naruto roughly slammed Naruto's head on the pavement as Naruto let go of his jacket and then rolled up, capturing the man's head in-between in legs and then flung him across the street.

Naruto flipped up and then ducked down, avoiding being smacked in the head with a staff and then grabbed the staff with his own hands and gave the man a quick kick in the stomach, relinquishing his hold on the staff. Naruto then flung the staff around and whacked the guy in the side of the head.

Naruto stumbled forward a few feet as there was a sharp pain in his back. Naruto spun around, trying to hit the other man with the staff but the man grabbed it and jabbed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto let go as the man threw the staff to the side and it clattered to the ground. As Naruto was doubled over, the man grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach then punched him in the face.

Naruto felt his nose start to bleed as he fell backwards on the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way as another fist came crashing down where his head had been seconds ago.

"Ok metal fingers" Growled Naruto as he got up and corrected his nose.

Suddenly he was tackled flat on the ground and Naruto yelled in pain as he felt cold metal cut in to his skin. He quickly flipped around, feeling the dagger dig deeper into his skin and he kicked his leg, sucessfully kicking the bandaged face assassin in the side of the face and sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto arched up and grabbed the dagger out from his back and threw it to the side.

Naruto got up as bandage face was struggling to get up and Naruto grabbed his right leg and gave him a hard kick in the knee cap. There was a crack as bandage face yelled in pain. Naruto was spun around and given a hard deck across the face. He went sprawling to the ground.

Naruto flipped back up as metal fingers started furiously punching at him. Naruto managed to block most of the punches before metal fingers jumped up, kicking him in the face. Naruto stumbled back as metal fingers jabbed him in the throat with the side of his palm, knocking the breath out of Naruto. Naruto gave a gasp for breath when bandage face pulled Naruto's les out from under him. Metal fingers got behind him, putting him in a suffocating choke hold.

Naruto gasped for breath as his legs started to thrash and kick around. Bandage face crawled towards him, pointing a gun straight at his heart. Naruto squuezed his eyes shut. This was it, his time was up. Naruto only wished that Sakura was able to get away safely.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and Sakura barreled into bandage face, knocking him to the ground as the gun flew out of his hand. With a surprising speed, Sakura jabbed the dagger she picked up off the ground into his heart. His eyes widened as Sakura struggled to push it in- something was blocking it. Sakura slapped him roughly across the face as she reached into his jacket and pulled out an iPhone.

Bandage face slapped her off of him and the iPhone clattered to the ground. He got to his knees when Sakura sat up and shoved the dagger into his heart. His eyes rolled up as he fell backwards to the ground. Sakura started to tremble as she looked at the blood on her hands.

Naruto took advantage of metal fingers advantage to reached behind him to jab his fingers into his opponents eyes. There was a yell of pain as Naruto scrambled to get up. Metal fingers scrambled up and Naruto grabbed the gun bandage face dropped as there was a screech of car tires and he aimed the gun before shooting metal fingers 3 times.

Naruto dropped the gun before falling to his knees. This was a mess to clean up.

* * *

The smell of smoke was in the air before Naruto realized Sakura was missing.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Naruto spun around wildly, looking for the pink haired girl, but she was no where to be found.

"Shit" Muttered Naruto as he turned around and made a dash for the abandoned BMW.

Naruto's mind was racing as he pulled the stolen BMW haphazardly up on the curb and then raced towards the hotel doors, ignoring the yelling doorman and the confused valet.

Naruto didn't waste time with waiting for the elevator and instead took to running all the way up using the emergency stair case, taking two stairs at a time. Naruto didn't even know for sure if Sakura would be here but he didn't know where else she would go. Maybe she had already taken the diamond and fled to the airport. Maybe she had called the cops...

Naruto burst through the door on the 3rd floor and darted down the hall, scaring a passing maid. Naruto skidding to a stop in front of the room door. It was slightly ajar and Naruto could hear the water running, as if someone were using the shower.

Naruto's breath quickened. What if they knew this was the hotel he was staying at and they sent more assasins? What if they got to Sakura already.

Naruto tip toed into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He quickly grabbed a vase off the small table near the door. He did after all need some sort of weapon to fight with. Naruto crept quietly towards the bathroom and looked inside half expecting to see Sakura being drowned.

Instead he saw Sakura sitting in the shower with the water blasting over head. She still had on her evening dress and her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her head grasped between her hands. Naruto dropped the vase and she slightly jumped. He pulled off his jacket and quickly stepped into the shower, sitting down next to her.

She was trembling slightly as Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He quietly pushed back her wet hair from her face with his other hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder before she turned and Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"I feel dirty..." Sakura mumbled against his shoulder with numb lips.

"Shh..." Soothed Naruto.

Sakura pulled away and looked at her hands only to feel horrified as she saw them covered in blood. Sakura's breathing was coming in rapid breaths as she felt the scream building in her chest.

"No no no" Said Naruto grabbing her hands in his and turning her face towards her. "Its mine" He whispered.

With that, he held her hands up to the pouring water and watched as the blood dripped from them and slowly swirled down the drain with the water. Once they were clean, Naruto rubbed Sakura's hands against his own.

"Its my fault" Said Naruto. "Your innocent"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. She seemed to regain her senses back.

"Your hurt" Said Sakura, once again sounding like herself.

She stood up, shutting off the water and then bent down to look at Naruto's back. She winced when she saw the wet blood stain on the back of his white shirt. Carefully, she pulled it up to see a deep gash. She frowned.

"Stay here" She ordered in a stern voice before getting up and leaving the bathroom.

When she returned, she carried a pair of scissors, some thread and a bottle of vodka. She knelt down behind him as he gave her a confused look.

"Drink this" She ordered, passing him the vodka.

He gave her a confused look before he took a large swallow and passed it back. Sakura took the vodka and then poured it over the gash. Naruto almost spit up his drink as he flinched in pain.

"Shit" He said once he swallowed.

"Don't be a baby" Scolded Sakura.

"I didn't think it was deep enough to need stitches" Naruto complained.

"Well you were wrong" Said Sakura as she held a needle up to the light and poked the thread through it.

Then she bagan the process of stitching up the gash. Once she was through, she cleaned the cut and then looked at it with an air of satifaction. She stood up and then helped Naruto.

"Well, that should do it, try not to pull on it too much" She advised.

"Thanks, I'll try not to" Said Naruto rolling his eyes. "With assassins being after me and all"

Sakura froze.

"Give me that" Said Naruto grabbing the bottle of vodka from Sakura and taking another huge swallow. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alright go get changed, we need to go"

"Go where?" Asked Sakura as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"You think we can just stay here?" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Would she make it out of Italy alive?

* * *

"So why are they after you?" Asked Sakura as she jogged to keep up with Naruto's swift pace out of the hotel. She had her purse tightly under her shoulder, the necklace safely stored inside at Naruto's insistence.

"After me?" Asked Naruto. "You mean trying to kill me?"

"Well I was trying not to say that particular word" Said Sakura in a tight voice.

"Sorry for not putting it delicately, but that is what they are trying to do" Naruto snapped.

Sakura sighed. "Well where are we going then?"

"We just need to get a few things..." Said Naruto as he quickly looked down both sides of the street before quickly popping the lock on a car and then darting inside to hot wire the car.

"So I guess this is a skill you aquire when your a thief" Sakura mused as the engine started and Naruto climbed into the drivers seat.

"No, its a skill you aquire when your on the run. Get in" Said Naruto.

Sakura remained silent during the car ride as Naruto drove out of the city. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk, so Sakura decided to stop pushing him. She leaned her head back against the car seat and her eyes started to droop.

"They are from the ITP"

Sakura jolted awake and she rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry, what did you say? The IT what?"

"The ITP" Repeated Naruto as he stared at the road. "It stands for Italian Termination Program"

Sakura was aghast as he furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound pleasant at all" She whispered. "So its basically an agency where you can hire hitman. Someone hired a hit against you?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well...basically...but the hit came from inside the agency"

"Why?" Asked Sakura bewildered.

"Because I'm a thief" Said Naruto.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows once more. It seemed to her that Naruto's answers were just creating more questions than giving her information.

"Well, I'm sure this is a very expensive necklace..." She said, patting her purse. "But killing a thief for just one item? That's extreme"

"Who said I just stole one item?" Asked Naruto, challenging her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Said Sakura, flushing. "I told you I've never heard of you before. If you were that well known, wouldn't I have heard the name Naruto Uzumaki? You probably wouldn't be getting around that easily" Sakura reasoned.

"Your right" Said Naruto. "Except people don't know me by Naruto Uzumaki. They know me by the name Kyuubi"

Sakura slowly turned to Naruto. "Your the KYUUBI?!" She shrieked.

Naruto chuckled, mostly to himself. "See? I am well known"

"That's not a good thing!" Sakura huffed as she gave Naruto a powerful punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Complained Naruto as he clutched his arm. "Lay off! I just fought off 3 assassins today and almost died!"

Sakura banged her head against the seat, truly wondering now what she had gotten herself into. She had of course heard of the Kyuubi. He was a thief who has been ripping the world off of priceless items at least for 10 years. She watched a segment on 20/20 where they discussed the Kyuubi once. The theories they had was he was a expert thief, at least well into his 50's. Most likely European and studied at a prestigious university before working in the art world. Sakura was fairly certain that all those theories were wrong.

"So what, you started stealing because you had nothing better to do with life?" Asked Sakura.

"No" Scowled Naruto.

"Then what?" Asked Sakura.

"Remember what I told you, about the er..orphanage and what my caretaker told me?" Asked Naruto, looking at Sakura.

Sakura scrunched up her face, recalling what Naruto had said that night on the train. "Yea..."

"Well that's why" Said Naruto.

"How have you not gotten caught yet?" Asked Sakura incredulously. "They know nothing about you! Not a physical description or a name...nothing..."

"I was taught well..." Said Naruto softly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and decided she learned enough

* * *

"Open up Shika!" Naruto yelled as he started to madly pound on the door.

"Shh!" Whispered Sakura looking around. "Your seriously going to wake up the whole building!"

"Who cares?" Asked Naruto as he continued to pound. "Shika! Get your lazy ass outta..."

The door abruptly opened and there stood Temari looking seriously pissed. "Naruto, perhaps you haven't heard of a little thing called sleep..."

"I need to see Shikamaru" Said Naruto pushing his way past her.

Temari rolled her eyes and followed him as Sakura timidly followed and shut the door behind them.

Sakura looked around the apartment as she walked. Despite its seriously crapping exterior, their apartment was really nice. Sakura guessed it was Temari's doing. They found Shikamaru in a small dark room, the only light coming from the dingy TV. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching what sounded like a Italian soap opera.

Sakura looked at Temari questioningly.

"This is his room, I don't care what he does" She replied, fanning away the smoke from her nose before walking away.

"Naruto, isn't there a rule about barging into friends' houses at obscene hours of the night...?" Drawled Shikamaru.

"I need my stuff" Said Naruto curtly.

Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, his face serious. "Your stuff...?"

'What stuff?' Thought Sakura with confusion shown on her face.

Shikamaru got up and approached his friend. "What's going on Naruto? Are you ok?" He asked, extending his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, I just had a run in with some agents. I think...I think its time I've ended this"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "End this...! Your going to need my help" He said after a moment of consideration as he started to walk towards another room.

"No" Said Naruto in a hard voice. "I can't drag you into this too. You've got Temari"

"Naruto" Shikamaru gave him a stern look as he flipped on a light in the bathroom. _"Your my best friend. I can't let you do this alone" _

Naruto shook his head, knowing his decision was final.

Shikamaru opened a bathroom and dragged out a box that had 'Porn' written across the top. Sakura almost passed out. They went all the way to Shikamaru's apartment because Naruto wanted his porn!? She almost slapped Naruto across the head when Shikamaru opened the box, revealing it was not porn at all.

Sakura almost passed out again. The box was filled with guns.

"Less suspicious this way" Said Shikamaru, eyeing Sakura's wild expression.

Naruto bent down and started to pull a few from the box. He pulled a slender box and opened it. Shikamaru nodded his head. Inside was an SVD 7.62mm semi automatic sniper rifle. Naruto closed the box and then reached in for another. He pulled out 2 pistols, each a Beretta 92. Lastly he pulled out a Spectre M4 submachine gun and a H&K UMP submachine gun. Naruto stood up, slinging both guns onto his back and shoving the pistols in the back pockets of his jeans.

_"Grazie, Shikamaru"_ Said Naruto, a small smile spreading across his face.

_"Good luck"_ Said Shikamaru sternly.

As they moved towards the front door, Naruto turned to Sakura. "You should stay here, I've gotten you into enough trouble as it is" He said quietly.

Sakura opened her mouth, speechless. Then, after a moments though, she closed it and looked determined. "Well, since I'm already dragged in, might as well finish it off" She replied.

"Sakura..." Began Naruto.

"I'm coming" She said sternly.

Naruto's mouth twitched. "Then take this" He said, slinging UMP submachine gun around her shoulder and handing her a pistol.

Sakura took the gun, her hands starting to slightly tremble. She gulped.

Naruto saw this and began to take away then gun when Sakura snatched her hands away, shoving the gun in her jeans pocket. "Let's do this"

Sakura felt the gun's weight as they walked outside once again. If she was expected to be any help, Naruto was defiantly going to have to show her how to use the gun. How odd she felt, feeling so calm about going into a to the death battle...

"Don't tell me your going paint balling now"

Naruto stopped short and Sakura's head shot up when she heard a familiar voice. She gasped in surprise when she saw Neji standing in front of them, leaning against the side of his car. Although his voice was light, his face couldn't have been more serious.

"Too bad your friends couldn't have joined you" He said, holding up a very familiar iPhone, Naruto's face captured in a picture on the screen.

**Note: Aww Neji, you kill joy, lol. In case you didn't catch it before, those 3 assasins were actually the Sound 3: Kin, Zaku and Dosu...sorry for the names, I had to be able to defrientiate them XD  
All that gun info was thanks to wikipedia...I'm not some sort of gun freak  
**


	20. V E N T I

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M, to be on the safe side  
**Pairings:**SasuSaku, SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 20:**

Both Naruto and Sakura were paralyzed in place before Sakura seemed to snap out of it and get her act together.

"Neji! What a surprise" Said Sakura stepping forward. "My phone...I've been looking everywhere for it, where on earth did you find it...?" Sakura made an effort to retrieve it from Neji but he held it out of her grasp.

"Nice try Sakura" He said with the same serious tone, "But I don't think you can get out of this one that easily"

"Neji" Said Naruto pushing his hand through his hair. "Why don't we...sit and talk somewhere, get this sorted out"

Neji looked at him as if there was a clock going off in his mind. "You speak English" He said nodding. "Ok, seems there's a lot I'm missing. First tell me this, what was this phone, with your face in it, doing at a crime scene?"

"I'm sorry Neji! I'm sorry!" Said Sakura finally caving and going hysteric. "We had no choice, they were going to kill us?"

"Sakura!" Naruto hissed.

"Who was going to kill you?" Neji demanded.

"Wait..." Said Naruto looking confused as he stepped forward. "You work at the American Embassy in Paris, what the hell were you doing at a crime scene?" Asked Naruto. "What exactly aren't you telling us?" asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura looked confounded as she looked at Neji. "He's right...Oh my God! Are you one of them!?"

Sakura jumped back and started to attempt to pull the pistol from her pants. "Stand back Naruto! He's one of them! He's an assassin!"

Neji widened his eyes and Naruto shook his head. "Chill Sakura, he's not one of them"

"Did you say assassin?" Asked Neji, taking a step closer. "Your telling me these men who were found at the crime scene were trying to kill you?"

"Well what did you think?" Snapped Sakura. "That we were trying to kill them?"

"Yes, I did" Said Neji countering her fury. "Think about it this way, you come into a crime scene where all the evidence points to you being the killer. Then I find this..." Said Neji holding up the iPhone. "...With you face on it. For all I know, this was the victims way of pointing to whoever their killer was"

"That's logical" Said Naruto. "But not what happened"

"Your telling me that these guys tried to kill you, and they were assassins" Said Neji.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

"Then maybe you should come with me" Said Neji turning around and getting inside his car.

Naruto shared a look with Sakura before going to join Neji in the passengers seat. Sakura was stuck in the back.

"So its pretty obvious that you don't just work for the Embassy" Said Naruto. "Who are you?"

Neji dug something out of his pocket. "Neji Hyuuga, former CIA" He said, holding up his badge.

Naruto could tell Sakura was about to scream so he clamped his hand over her mouth while she wiggled around. "CIA?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Then a huge smile grew on his face. "So that's how you knew each other, and why he doesn't like you..."

"If your talking about Uchiha, then yea" Said Neji smirking.

"But wait..." Said Sakura, pulling Naruto's hand off of her mouth. "What does the CIA have to do with Sasuke?"

Neji and Naruto looked at each other confused before they looked at Sakura. "You mean...he never told you?" Asked Neji, turning his head back to the road.

"Told me what?" Asked Sakura growing aggravated.

"That Sasuke is with Interpol" Said Naruto quietly.

This time, Sakura didn't freak out. "What?" She said in a whisper.

"I mean, he was on leave when he came to America but...he didn't tell you?" Asked Naruto incredulously. "That's how they all knew each other, Hinata works with Sasuke, Kakashi is Sasuke's captain..."

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering what else her fiancee might have kept from her.

Neji cleared his throat. "So, assassins...does the ITP have anything to do with this?"

Naruto looked at Neji surprised. "You know about the ITP?!"

Neji nodded his head. "I was head of the team investigating them. Could never really get any substantial evidence they existed though, they are very good"

Naruto nodded his head. "I know"

"So why are they after you? Did someone call it in?" Neji questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No, this is an inside hit" He explained.

"Why are they after you? They were after you I assume. That picture on the iPhone was their hit" Said Neji taking a turn.

Naruto looked out the window as he spoke. "I threaten the organization. If I was caught, then I could potentially risk their secrecy which is why they want me out of the picture"

"Your a criminal" Stated Neji. "You said if you got caught. Exactly how bad of a criminal are you?"

Sakura started to sweat as she looked from Neji to Naruto. What would Neji do when he found out Naruto was the Kyuubi? As odd as it may seem, Sakura didn't want Naruto to get caught. She knew Naruto wasn't a bad person, he was just trying to escape from something she didn't really understand.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm the Kyuubi"

There was silence in the car and Sakura burst. "Please don't do it Neji! Don't arrest Naruto! I know your CIA and everything and its your duty, your job but please don't do it Naruto is a good person and..."

Sakura was cut off as Neji started to laugh. Sakura looked at Neji like he was on drugs.

"Your the Kyuubi?!" Asked Neji looking at Naruto laughing. "Your the one whose been giving Uchiha so many problems?! That's just great" Both he and Naruto grinned madly as they pounded fists.

Sakura's eye twitched as she stared at them both. "THATS IT!?" She exploded.

Neji looked back at Sakura and shrugged. "Hey, its not my job to capture thee Kyuubi. The U.S might be after him now, but its not my problem. And anyone who gives Uchiha problems is ok in my book"

"My feelings exactly" Said Naruto grinning.

"Ok let's focus" Sakura snapped. She was suddenly feeling very irritated that she just made a fool of herself. "If Sasuke is Interpol and your the Kyuubi, are you telling me that Sasuke is after you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea" Sighed Naruto. "He's been after my tail for a while. In fact, I'm the reason Sasuke took a vacation to America. He's so hell bent of catching me that he was starting to make a fool of himself. Kakashi sent him on a break"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW SASUKE?!" Sakura exploded again. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow" Said Naruto holding his shoulder. He looked back at Sakura. "What was I supposed to tell you? Oh, Sasuke Uchiha is your fiancee? What a coincidence that I'm the THIEF he just happens to be looking for" Said Naruto raising his eyebrow. "Besides, technically, I'm the reason you to even met" Then he smiled.

Sakura let out an angry huff and crossed her arms before flopping back in her seat.

* * *

Neji swiped his card through the machine as the door unlocked. He quietly stepped in and gestured for Naruto and Sakura to follow. Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief and safety as she slipped off her shoes.

"Sorry, but we'll have to be quiet, my wife is asleep" Said Neji whispering.

Naruto nodded and Sakura looked longingly at the very comfy looking couch she spotted in the main room. How long had she been awake so far?

Naruto seemed to notice this and guided her towards the sofa. "Your probably tired. You should get some rest now, because I didn't know what we are doing in the morning" Said Naruto. "I promise nothing will happen"

Neji nodded in agreement and Sakura moved towards the couch, her eyes instantly shutting upon lying down.

Naruto blew out a sigh as he sat on the floor, his head resting on the couch Sakura was sleeping on. Neji sat down in an opposite chair. "Why did you bring her into it?" He asked.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I didn't mean to, but I guess she kinda grew on me. I only stayed to help her win back Sasuke"

Neji gave a half smile and sat back. "For being a thief, your a good person"

Naruto nodded his head in thanks.

"So how do you know about the ITP? What is it about you being a thief that threatens them?" Neji suddenly asked.

Naruto glanced up at Sakura, making sure she was asleep before he answered. "I didn't mention it before because I didn't want Sakura to worry. I was a former agent" Naruto replied.

Neji's eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his chair, but instead he leaned forward. "Go on"

"I was orphaned at a young age and the agency took me in" Naruto shook his head. "I was so young, I didn't know any better..."

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to catch them so bad" Said Neji. "I thought it was sick how they trained children from such an early age to be killers"

Naruto nodded. "One of my trainers, Iruka felt the same way. He was compassionate, but there was no way he could get out of the business then. He too had been trained since a young age. Anyways, there was a shake down one day, I think I was 10 years old. There was a lot of confusion because we thought that the facility we were at had been discovered and we had to move. In the confusion, there was a lot of violence going on and Iruka told me that this was my chance to escape. We had been planning to escape together for a while, but he told me that this was my chance only because no one would notice one of the children missing. He told me that if I made myself well known, they wouldn't attempt to try and get me back. So, I escaped, by myself"

Neji looked wistful. "And the only way a child assassin knows how to make a name for himself is to do something illegal"

"You got it" Said Naruto.

Behind Naruto, Sakura buried her face into the pillow on the couch. Was there ever a thing of bearing too much in one lifetime?

"So what happens now?" Asked Neji

Naruto sighed. "Well, we both know there's only one thing to do now" He said, throwing both of his guns on the floor.


	21. V E N T U N O

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M- for inappropriate situations, language and violence  
**Pairings: **SasuHina  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 21:**

**Note: Only 2 more chapters to go (I think...)! Things are about to get crazy and I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As always, they make my day and push me to go on. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Naruto awoke that morning to a rough pounding on the door. He jolted awake from his sleeping position on the floor where he had fallen asleep after discussing strategies with Neji. The pounding on the door continued and Naruto grabbed the pistol off the floor and readied it in his hand.

Neji's eyes flew open and he looked at Naruto. "What's going on?" He asked, alarmed as he too jumped up.

Naruto's head nodded towards the door. "Someone's there"

Right on cue, the pounding started again.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. "But wouldn't they just barge in?"

Naruto faltered a bit. "Good point, but you never know"

Neji nodded his head. "Ok, I'll open the door first, then you can jump in and surprise them. For all we know its just an angry cleaning service"

Naruto gulped and nodded his head. Neji took a breath and calmly made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with an exasperated Sasuke who just glared at him before stalking inside. Neji breathed a sigh of relief but Naruto took his silence to mean something else as he flew out from behind the door and clubbed Sasuke on the head with his gun.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke yelled, whipped around.

Naruto was speechless as he just stood there, then he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, my mistake"

"What's going on out here?" Yawned Sakura who stumbled into the entrance hallway rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried as he rushed to her, still rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?" Then he turned around and his voice noticably got colder. "What is going on here?" He asked, glaring at Naruto.

Neji's mouth twitched as he moved towards the kitchen. He need coffee. "What are _you _doing Uchiha? Barging in on my hotel room in ungodly hours of the morning"

Sasuke glanced down at his watch. "Its 8:00, and you have a lot of nerve, barging in on my investigation last night, stealing my evidence!"

Neji stopped pouring coffee as Sasuke entered the kitchen. "That's right, I know you stole something and I want it back"

"It has nothing to do with you" Neji replied, turning around to face Sasuke and sipping his coffee.

"Nothing to do with me?" Sasuke yelled. "That is a federal offense! I'll have you reported if you don't..."

Just then Sakura entered the room and cleared her throat. She had taken a minute to comb down her bed head before entering the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at her and then turned back to Neji. "What is Sakura doing here with her..." He glanced at Naruto and scowled. "And him" He finished.

"We are Neji's guests and none of your concern" Said Sakura, giving Sasuke her own glare.

Naruto sighed and noticably slumped against the door frame. "We might as well tell him Sakura"

Sasuke whirled around to face Naruto, his eyes wide. "You speak English" He hissed.

"Back off Sasuke" Sakura snapped. "We don't need to tell him anything" She was obviously still angry and Sasuke not telling her.

"No, maybe Naruto is right" Said Neji. "We won't be able to take any action without getting arrested for it afterwards. We need Sasuke"

"I disagree" Said Sakura. "There is no good reason why we should tell Sasuke anything. As far as I'm concerned, he's an outsider here"

But Sasuke was still glaring at Naruto who just stared back. "Just who the hell are you" Said Sasuke in a low voice.

"I'm the Kyuubi" Said Naruto raising his eyebrow mockingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and there was silence, only for a split second.

"You BASTARD!" Shouted Sasuke who suddenly charged right into a unsuspected Naruto.

They both crashed to the floor with Sasuke trying to punch Naruto and Naruto squirming around.

"Son of a bitch, get off me!" Yelled Naruto as he kicked Sasuke and they continued to roll around on the floor.

"Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Sakura as she successfully, with Neji's help, pulled Sasuke off of Naruto but not before he landed a good punch on Naruto.

Sasuke was still tittering with anger as Neji still held him back. Naruto just rubbed his jaw mournfully as he sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing with him?" Sasuke finally asked Sakura. Neji released him and he stepped closer to her.

"There's a lot of things you kept from me Sasuke" Said Sakura coolly. "I believe I deserve a secret"

"Fine" Sasuke snapped. "Keep your secret, but I'm calling this in" He said, reaching for his cell phone. Then he looked at Naruto who was still staring at him. "Think of what the headlines will be when I finally put you in jail. I'll be celebrated for finally catching the notorious Kyuubi" He smirked.

But then Sakura easily snatched his cell phone away from him. Sasuke looked at her confused. "Do you really wanted to be arested for harboring a criminal?"

"Wait Sasuke" Said Neji. "There's things bigger here than just you and Naruto"

Sasuke still looked seriously pissed as he reluctantly nodded his head. "So what's going on here Hyuuga?"

Neji quickly gave Sasuke a run down of the story as Sasuke took a seat, one that was the farthest away from Naruto. Sakura disappeared to go freshen up and explain to Ten Ten what was going on. After hearing the whole situation, Sasuke was slightly flabbergasted and agreed to pledge his help.

"This doesn't mean that I like you Hyuuga" Sasuke said with a glare after sorting everything out.

"Likewise Uchiha" Said Neji.

Then, Sasuke finally looked over at Naruto. "I would have never believed such an idiot was the Kyuubi" He retorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Guess I always knew a bastard like you was following me"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Just know that after this is over, I'm locking you up. If you run...I now know what you look like Naruto Uzumaki and I will track your ass down"

"Why don't you blow me?" Snarled Naruto.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto only to get held back by Neji. He instead gave Naruto the finger.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't call in more backup" Said Hinata softly.

After an hour or so of debating, the group decided to go with a plan that Naruto and Neji had decided on the previous night. Sasuke had called in some help and they all meet up at a rendezvous point to get ready. Sasuke had called in Hinata, Kakashi and another Interpol agent called Kiba who Hinata had been partners with.

Sasuke shook his head as he buckled on his bulletproof vest. Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba had come with supplies. "Because you are the only ones I can trust. Too many things can go wrong here"

Hinata softly sighed, obviously worried about everyone's safety as she fastened a gun onto the belt around her waist.

"So we're splitting up right?" Asked Neji slinging a gun on his back.

Naruto nodded as he loaded his guns. "Yea, and Sakura, I want you to go with Sasuke"

Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. "But...why?"

"Because obviously you are inexperienced compared to all of us" Said Naruto in a strained voice. "And I'm sure Sasuke will do his best to protect you" Naruto then gave Sasuke a pointed look.

Sasuke however, took Naruto's words seriously. "With my life" He claimed.

Both Sakura and Hinata shifted uneasily.

Then Naruto continued. "So I will go and release any children being held there and get the leader. The rest of you just have to take out any agents you see. Unless of course they want to negotiate"

"That's doubtful" Said Neji.

"Right" Said Naruto. "After staying there so long, I think you become psycho" He recalled the previous assassins he killed. "But just remember not all the agents will be there. But I'm sure you'll get them in due time"

Neji nodded in agreement.

Sasuke kicked open one of the cases that the Interpol agents had brought with them and took out a pair of classy binoculars. He crouched down to the ledge of the rooftop they were on that over looked the building that Naruto said was headquarters of the ITP.

Sakura looked over at the building. She almost doubted Naruto. This looked like an ordinary business building, not a building that housed horrors and criminals. According to the front of the building, it was the Independent Italian Agency of Environmental Science.

Sasuke turned something on the binoculars. "The building looks normal" Said Sasuke. "A regular business front on the outside"

"Yea" Said Naruto. "But its down below where the sound proof training facility is and all that weird stuff. But the offices, quarters and stuff are on the highest levels"

"Ok, yea I see" Said Sasuke.

Naruto brought out the case with the sniper rifle inside of it. He unlocked the case and began to fit the pieces together.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sakura.

"See that small tower right up there?" Said Naruto pointing to the roof as he set the sniper up. "That like the...surveillance tower. You see the building is very heavily guarded electronically. There are sensors everywhere, on every doorway every window. Meaning no one sneaks in or out. They all report to the main security computer which is in that tower. And there is one agent who guards it and calls out the alerts. I'm taking him out" Explained Naruto.

"Well that's silly" Said Sakura. "Setting him up where he can easily get picked off"

"Not really" Said Neji. "To any outsider, this is just a business building. Only an agent would know the location of that computer and no agent would ever want to take it out. And don't forget that no one besides Naruto has ever made it out of the agency alive"

"And even for an enemy, even if they did guess this location, would think nothing of anyone being in there" Pointed out Kakashi.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, overwhelmed by their dead on reasoning. She was way out of her league here.

Naruto handed the infrared binoculars back to Sasuke and then looked looked into the gun eye piece before firing. Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation.

It was started.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were running quietly along a deserted hallway. Sasuke had a pistol in his outstretched hands, ready to fire. Sasuke peeked around another corner. He didn't see anyone, so they continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sakura suddenly.

"What?" Asked Sasuke, slightly distracted.

"Why couldn't you have just told me you were with Interpol. You had to keep it a secret. Were you ever going to tell me?" Sakura asked, slightly hurt.

Sasuke slowly came to a stop, Sakura stopping along with him.

"Because" said Sasuke. "You were...part of this new life I created for myself. This new perfect life"

Sakura snorted. "You call our life together perfect? Maybe if I was just as rich and gorgeous as you are..."

Sasuke impatiently shook his head. "No, one of the reasons why I fell in love with you was because you weren't those things. You weren't like women I was used to. You had your own personality and I loved that. I didn't tell you because it was part of the life I was temporarily leaving behind. Where I was a failure in both my job and the family business. I guess I didn't want to fess up to it"

"Oh Sasuke" Sakura sighed.

"No I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry things can't go back to the way..."

Suddenly a gun shot echoed through the hallway and then Sasuke dropped the gun he was holding to grab his arm. Sakura looked down the hall to see a very large man standing down the hall, pointing his gun at them. She screamed as Sasuke tackled Sakura to the floor in another hallway.

"Stay down!" Ordered Sasuke.

"Your arm!" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm fine!" Said Sasuke as he shuffled across the hall, grabbing his dropped gun in the process as he leaned against the opposite wall. He leaned out into the adjacent hallway, quickly firing 3 rapid shots.

The man quickly hopped into another hallway, taking cover.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the steps in the basement, not liking how familar everything seemed. He passed the pistol shooting range, and he almost envisioned himself in there, with the earmuffs on, shooting away at the targets. He shook his head to rid himself of the vision and continued walking.

He froze as he came across a sterile white room with blinding lights shining overhead. He stopped as he looked through the floor to ceiling glass wall. Inside, he saw all of the new child recruits, sitting in rows. None of them were moving, a certainly none were speaking. Naruto shuddered as he remembered his own time in there.

Everyday, he would have to sit in this very same room for a hour. They couldn't speak to each other, nothing- no form of communication. It was such a scary time, to be sitting in that room. The room installed fear in them as children which later grew into an unwavering loyalty to the agency as you became an adult. If they communicated to each other, even in the slightest bit, they would know and then they would be punished. The leader himself watched over them during this time, making sure they abided by his rules.

Naruto remembered he was always itching to speak with his peers, the ones that he hardly ever saw, but couldn't. You were going crazy on the inside. It forced you not to make bonds with others and rethink the ones you think you made. Were you really willing to speak to this person when you knew you would be punished?

Naruto walked to the glass door, contemplating how to speak to them and get them out. He would have to open the door- it was locked from the inside. Surely the leader would see him and come down. But isn't that what he wanted? Normally the doorways would be watched by the tower. But this door was watched by the leader and the leader only. Naruto looked at the door, and saw that you had to enter a 4 digit numeric code to open it. Thousands of possibilities. Naruto wished he had his decoder with him.

With a grit of his teeth, he pulled out his gun and put 2 bullets in the system. He saw the kid's heads pop up in surprise as the door swung open. Naruto stepped inside as they remained silent.

"Who are you?" One kid finally yelled.

Naruto smiled and bent down. "I'm Naruto. I'm here to get you out of here"

"We can't leave" Called out another kid.

"Yea, we'll get punished!" Cried another.

Naruto shook his head. "Not this time, I promise you won't get punished. C'mon, follow me" Said Naruto waving his hand as he stood up and walked out.

The kids exchanged nervous glances.

"I promise" Naruto grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "I know you don't want to stay in this bad place any longer"

Finally, one by one, the kids stood up and filed out of the door.

"Now stay close to me and..."

"Not so fast"

Naruto turned and was suddenly staring into a barrel of a gun.

* * *

Sasuke chucked his empty gun to the side. They had been getting no where between the shootout. Sasuke decided maybe it was time for something risky. He crept out, finally breaking out into a dash. Just as the larger man peered out from behind his wall, Sasuke kicked him, knocking the gun out of his hand. He jumped up again, lashing his leg out in a wide arc to kick him again but the larger man grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall. Sasuke winced as Sakura looked on in horror.

Then the man grabbed Sasuke in his massive arms and began to squeeze. Sasuke yelled out in pain as he felt his bones creak.

"You made a mistake, trying to kick Jirobo like that" The large man retorted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she ran over.

"No...Sakura!" Sasuke struggled.

Sakura ran over and then furiously kicked her leg up to nail Jirobo right between the legs. Jirobo's eyes widened as he dropped Sasuke to bend over. Sasuke whipped out the gun from Sakura's belt and shot Jirobo twice in the chest. Sakura turned her head and closed her eyes as he fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief before dropping his arms. He caught sight of Sakura.

"Sakura! Its ok, he's gone"

Sakura turned her head back, sighing. "I guess I'll never get used to it"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Uhh...thanks for that"

"No problem" Said Sakura. "You aren't a one man show"

Just then, Sasuke bent down, kissing Sakura right on the mouth. It was short and brief and should have been what Sakura was waiting for...but it wasn't.

Sakura shook her head when Sasuke pulled away.

"Sasuke...I...I don't love you any more. I thought I did, but I guess I just don't any more..." Said Sakura in a rush.

"Its ok Sakura...I just...well let's just go" Said Sasuke turning around and started to continue running down the hall.

'I guess I don't love you either Sakura' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto held his hands up as the gun holder turned out to be just a kid. He reminded Naruto of Shikamaru the way his hair was held up in a spiky brown ponytail. He had on the same typical suit as he advanced towards Naruto.

"Just who are you?" He demanded.

"Please" Said Naruto taking a step back. "I just want to help you out kid"

"I'm not a kid!" He shouted. "And I don't need help!"

"Ok!" Said Naruto. Behind him, some of the kids were confused and scared.

"He said he can help us Konohamaru!" One kid timidly shouted.

"Yea! He seems nice!"

Konohamaru scowled. "Nice? Nice is not what gets you by in this world, now hold your hands up where I can see them!" He jabbed the gun foward and Naruto's hands shot up.

"I know you really can't be happy here" Said Naruto, trying to convince him.

"Yea?" Asked Konohamaru. "How can you know that? Your not me"

"I'm not" Naruto reasoned. "But I used to be like you. I was an agent too"

"You lie!" Yelled Konohamaru. "You can't escape this place, they'll kill you!"

"But I did" Said Naruto. "I'm telling the truth...how else would I have known where to go? I'm giving you guys the opportunity to come with me and escape all this"

Konohamaru seemed to waver, but then shook his head furiously. "We'll never get out of here alive if we come with you! the leader will find out, he probably knows now! We stay, we survive. Survival first"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Sometimes its not just survival first. Sometimes you meet people where you care more about their safety than your survival"

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "You would rather save us than live?"

"Well..." Said Naruto sheepishly. "I would rather do both...but...you all deserve a good chance at life. I know you really don't want to be here"

Finally, Konohamaru lowered his gun. "I better be right, trusting you like this"

He walked over to Naruto as he relaxed. "Your alright kid" Said Naruto.

Quickly, they started running the way Naruto came. "The first thing I'm doing when we get out of here is burning my suit" Grumbled Konohamaru.

"Oh how quickly they all scum to some pretty words"

Everyone skidded to a stop as Konohamaru looked to a tall figure hidden in the shadows. "Shit...its Kimimaro"


	22. V E N T D U E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M- for inappropriate situations, language and violence  
**Pairings: **SasuHina, one sided NaruSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 22: **

"Run" Said Naruto cocking his head slightly towards the children behind him. "Just go"

Konohamaru nodded his head eagerly in agreement as the frightened children turned around, running back the way they came.

"You go too" Said Naruto fiercly as he stared Kimimaro down.

Konohamaru shook his head. "Kimimaro is one of ITP's top assassins. You need help"

Kimimaro lazily walked down the steps towards them, but his face told them that he was serious and he wasn't taking the situation lightly-not even in the tiniest bit.

While wearing the same typical suit, Kimimaro obviously had a very strong build underneath. But his face and skin was a sickly white pallor and he had dark bags under his eyes. His white hair was light and wispy, but to Naruto, it looked like he could have almost been balding.

Konohamaru whipped out the gun he used on Naruto and pointed it at him. "Kimimaro please. Maybe not everyone is cut out to be an assassin like you. Everyone deserves a chance right?"

"Orochimaru chose you for this glorious way of life and here you go, shoving it back in his face. Only trash would think that they deserve a second chance" Said Kimimaro in a low but deadly voice.

"Then I have no choice but to shoot you" Said Konohamaru. But Naruto noticed that his heads were slightly quivering.

Kimimaro didn't respond, but with lightning fast speed, he was in front of Konohamaru. He kicked the gun out of Konohamaru's hands before roughly kicking him to the ground.

'Damn, he's fast' Thought Naruto.

"Now Konohamaru, you and I both know I don't like to use guns" Said Kimimaro. Naruto suppressed a shiver.

"If Kimimaro had his way" Said Konohamaru, grimacing as he got up. "He would break every bone in the victims body first"

"Both my life and my loyalties will always lie with Orochimaru" Said Kimimaro. "Be prepared to suffer something worse than death"

Then, as quick as lightning, Kimimaro charged to attack them. It was a rough fight, for as nimble and evasive both Naruto and Konohamaru were, they couldn't completly avoid Kimimaro's brute strength, nor the killer intent that seemed to possess him. Kimimaro had forced Naruto to dispose of his guns so he had no advantage.

Kimimaro kicked Naruto, throwing him back a couple of feet. He felt the warm blood on his face, knowing for sure that he had a bloody nose.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up in alarm to see that Kimimaro had Konohamaru pressed against the wall, his foot against his back and he was pulling Konohamaru's arms back. Naruto could see Konohamaru struggling. Naruto tried to get up but Kimimaro tisked at him.

"Get up and I'll be sure to break his arms" He said in a cool voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth but obeyed. Kimimaro pulled Konohamaru's arms a little bit more and Konohamaru wimpered.

"Don't you just love the sound of breaking bones?" Asked Kimimaro.

Naruto scowled. There had to be someway to get Kimimaro. All of his guns had been taken apart by Kimimaro. He scooted backwards until he felt something. It was a dagger that Konohamaru had previously dropped and Kimimaro rendered useless. Naruto grabbed it, feeling the blade cut into his skin.

"Bone number 1" Said Kimimaro getting ready to pull.

"I thought you weren't going to do it!" Yelled Konohamaru.

"I lied" Said Kimimaro.

"Hey Kimimaro!" Said Naruto.

Kimimaro turned and Naruto threw the dagger into his chest. Kimimaro reeled back violently, accidentally snapping one of Konohamaru's arm in the process. Konohamaru cried out in pain as Kimimaro looked bewildered. He staggered towards Naruto who anxiously grabbed a gun and tried to piece it back together in time. Kimimaro approched Naruto as Naruto frantically aimed the gun and fired. He shot Kimimaro 3 times in the chest. He finally feel to the ground as Naruto scrambled up.

"Perhaps to desrve to know that Orochimaru is still in his office" Rasped Kimimaro, the pool of blood around him growing larger.

"In his office?" Yelled Naruto. "Where?"

But Kimimaro was already dead.

Naruto blew out a weary breath, before falling back against the wall. Konohamaru stumbled next to him. Naruto looked over and gave Konohamaru a weary smile.

"Thanks kid" He said.

Konohamaru smiled. "Your actually not so bad boss"

Naruto ruffled his hair as he stood up. "I have to get Orochimaru, but I need you to go find the children. From there, your just going to go out the main enterance. No one will stop you from there"

Konohamaru looked slightly displeased that he would not be staying with Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Its ok, I promise that someday, I'll see you again"

Konohamaru nodded his head and stood up. "Be careful"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before running off.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura continued to run in silence. They had gone another floor up and found that this floor didn't exactly keep the sense of sterile cleanliness or civility as the other had. Most of the piping was visible and it looked like the floor was under construction. It was dark. Sakura couldn't help but feel like they were utterly alone here. After fighting Jirobo, Sasuke had tried contacting Kakashi, but he never responded. Sakura didn't even want to know what was going on with Naruto.

"Sasuke"

Sakura and Sasuke stopped, alert when they heard Hinata's low voice. They turned to see Hinata jogging towards them from the opposite direction. She didn't appear to be hurt.

"Hinata" Said Sasuke. Sakura could detect the hint of relief in his voice.

He started to approach her when she screamed as someone jumped out from behind her. Hinata had tried to turn towards the stranger, but they grabbed her, pulling her roughly by the hair and jammed the barrel of their gun against Hinata's temple.

Sasuke froze and stopped short as Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows with Hinata in front of them. Sakura saw that it was a woman this time. She had a scowl set on her face and long dark pink hair that fell to about the middle of her back.

"If you don't want to see your woman here bite the dust, then you better lay all your guns down on the ground now" The woman barked.

Sasuke's eyes were dark and he kept them on Hinata as he slowly bent down, placing his pistol on the ground and another gun he had on his belt.

"That means you too pinkie" Said the woman, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help it as she dropped her hands from her mouth. "Pinkie, look whose talking!"

The woman's mouth went into a thin line. "You better shut the fuck up and lay your goddamn guns on the ground!" The woman yelled.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Hinata to look at Sakura. He nodded his head once. Sakura reluctantly sighed and laid both the pistol and the submachine gun on the ground.

"You don't want to be doing this" Said Sasuke. "We already killed your friend Jirobo, don't think we won't do the same to you"

The woman scowled. "Jirobo was a fat piece of shit. If you think you can even try to do the same to me, your seriously fucked up! Now, I will give you to the count of ten, for you to get your asses in that elevator there..." Said the woman, motioning with her head to an elevator off to the side. "If I don't see you walking out those doors in 10 minutes, I'll toss her out to you" Said the woman.

Sasuke exchanged a look with Sakura.

"1" The countdown began.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't move.

"2"

"Stay here Sasuke" Said Hinata in an even voice.

"She'll kill you" Said Sasuke.

"3"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said worried.

She didn't want to leave Hinata there, there was a good possibility the woman would kill Hinata anyway once they left. But by staying, then for sure Hinata would die.

"4"

Sasuke took a step towards the elevator.

Hinata's eyes flashed. "The mission Sasuke" She said.

"Its either the mission or your life" Said Sasuke in a hard voice.

"5"

Sasuke took another step and Sakura reluctantly followed him.

"They could kill her anyway" Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke, don't jeopardize this because of me" Said Hinata.

"6"

"I can't let you die" Said Sasuke.

Hinata gave a weak smile. "It was over the moment I got caught"

"7"

Sasuke took a bigger step towards the elevator, but Sakura remained there. She took a glance towards the guns on the floor. If only she could reach one...

"8"

The woman's voice grew louder as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke took another step.

"Don't think she won't kill me anyways!" Hinata yelled.

"9"

Sakura took another glance towards the guns.

"10...looks like you made the wrong choice" The woman said gleefully.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the woman slowly pull the trigger back.

Hinata gave a wistful smile.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped into action. "HINATA!" She screamed, diving for the guns.

Hinata gasped as the woman's hold on her hair slacked a bit and Hinata quickly maneuvered, elbowing the woman in the stomach. The woman stepped back and Hinata broke from her grasp. Sakura threw her a gun and they both pointed them at her.

"You little bitch" The woman snarled. "But you still can't save everyone"

The woman whipped her arm around and pulled the trigger, her gun pointed towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled, breaking into a run.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Hinata suddenly jumped in front of him, the bullet hitting her as she crumpled to the ground.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed diving towards her.

The woman aimed her gun again and Sasuke looked up, wide eyed as another gun shot went off. There was a moment of silence before the woman fell to the ground, Sakura still standing perfectly still with the gun out in front of her. The barrel was slightly smoking.

Sasuke held Hinata as she gripped her shoulder in pain. "I'm ok" She said as she trembled. "A hit in the shoulder won't kill me"

"Hn" Said Sasuke, although you could see his face was paler than usual. "You idiot, placing your own life in risk for the mission"

"Isn't that what they teach you to do?" Asked Hinata, her voice slightly wavering.

Sakura finally broke out of her reverie to look at Hinata and Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she dropped the gun to rush over to them.

"You took a bullet for Sasuke" She whispered. Sakura removed Hinata's hand and placed both of her hands over the wound, applying pressure.

The bullet had managed to hit Hinata square in the shoulder, right where her bulletproof vest ended. Blood was easily staining through everything.

"Your going to be ok" Said Sakura, giving a weak smile.

Hinata nodded her head, her eyes drifting shut. "I knew I would be"

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled again, but Sakura could see he was really nervous.

"I love you Sasuke" Said Hinata in a peaceful voice.

Sasuke didn't respond, but by the way he was looking at Hinata, Sakura thought it was safe to say that he loved Hinata too. Suddenly, Sakura felt incredibly stupid sitting there. It was at this point that Sakura suddenly felt that this whole crazy vacation was just a huge mistake. Who was she ever to think that Sasuke had been mistaken? Sasuke was defiantly never one to act without thinking things through...at least in relationships. She should have realized that Sasuke must have been wholeheartedly sure of his decision to be with Hinata before he even called Sakura.

Without Naruto, Sakura would have made a fool of herself and set herself up for more heartbreak if she had confronted Sasuke dead on about wanting him back. She wasn't angry at Sasuke anymore and she certainly did not hate Hinata. What they had was beautiful and she wasn't more sure of herself that she didn't love Sasuke. Which basically made herself feel stupid because it meant she wasted practically a month bumbling around Europe foolhardily chasing a man she didn't love. Furthermore, she was here in this terrifying situation and had dragged in people who definitely didn't deserve this. All because she decided to win Sasuke back and just happened to meet Naruto who had a slight problem. Well...not exactly slight.

But even as she thought this, she couldn't help but worry about Naruto. Then she realized with finality that this was exactly where she wanted to be. Maybe not here with Hinata and Sasuke, who she dragged in, but she wanted to be here helping Naruto. It was a shame the moment you realized you love someone you also realized they didn't love you back.

"Sakura! Hinata! Sasuke!"

Sakura almost jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice as she heard his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Said Naruto, almost breathless as he knelt down beside Sakura to look at Hinata and Sasuke. "What happened here? Your both wounded"

Sasuke looked down at his arm where Jirobo's bullet had grazed him. His white shirt had a huge blood stain but he found it didn't bother him.

"Sakura and I ran into an assassin. We killed him..." Said Sasuke. "But then Hinata got caught by another. Sakura killed the assassin and Hinata...saved me" Said Sasuke hanging his head.

Naruto's eyes immediately jumped to Sakura. "Your not hurt are you?"

Sakura shook her head. Suddenly, she felt a bit nervous around him.

Naruto blew out a breath. "The children are safe, a friend is getting them out. I was on my way to get the leader. We should get you guys out of here, you need to get to the hospital" Said Naruto standing up and then helping Sasuke with Hinata.

Sasuke cradled Hinata in his arms. "Have you heard from Kakashi or Kiba or Hyuuga?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I think we should find Kakashi and then get you guys out of here" Said Naruto.

* * *

They quickly got into the elevator and rode to the top floor. They got out and started jogging down the hallway. Sasuke was up ahead with Hinata while Sakura jogged quietly beside Naruto.

Finally, Naruto noticed Sakura looking at him. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Sakura quickly shook her head. Should she tell him? What was the point anyway? She was fairly sure he wasn't interested in her. Naruto made it pretty clear to her before he had been with plenty of women, yet didn't believe in things like love. She was with him for practically a month, yet he tried nothing. Wasn't that proof enough? Sure he kissed her, but that was because he was helping her with Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto" She said timidly.

If she didn't say it now, she would think about it for the rest of her life.

"Hm?" Asked Naruto, his face serious and focused ahead.

"Umm...well, there's something I have to say to you"

"Yea?" Asked Naruto, a bit distracted.

"Well...you see, before I say it, I just want you to know there's no pressure. You don't have to say anything, unless of course you feel like it! But of course I don't expect you to say anything..." Sakura babbled.

"Maybe you should just spit it out Sakura" Said Naruto.

"Naruto I love you" Said Sakura squeezing her eyes shut.

There was silence before Naruto spoke. "Shit"

Sakura let her heart drop. Oh the heartbreak.

"Sakura! Watch Hinata!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her urgently as he laid Hinata down against the wall. She quickly nodded her head and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke running to help Kakashi who was fighting another agent a few feet down the hall.

The agent had white hair and glasses as he drop kicked Kakashi in the face. Kakashi fell back, crashing and breaking into some dry wall that was put up. This floor was in shambled just like the lower floor had been.

"Arg!" Naruto jumped up on the agents back as Kakashi rebounded and tackled them both to the ground.

Naruto fell on his back with an oomph as Kakashi and the white haired agent started to grapple on the floor. Kakashi got the upper hand and started to roughly bang his head on the ground before the agent grabbed a stray pipe off the ground and whacked Kakashi in the face with it. Kakashi fell off and you could tell he was sporting a bloody nose underneath the odd mask he was wearing.

The agent got up as Sasuke grabbed another pipe and tried to hit him in the face with it. The agent grabbed it and they both started to fight. Naruto got up, groaning about his back when he realized the agent they were fighting was Kabuto. Naruto recognized him from when he was a kid. Kabuto was a few years older than everyone else and he used to terrorize the other kids because Orochimaru had picked him as one of his favorites.

Sasuke was being pushed back by Kabuto until Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and then gained control of the pipe and smacked Kabuto across the face. Kabuto fell back, his glasses falling off his face. Kakashi got up and roughly kicked him in the stomach. Kabuto grabbed Kakashi's leg, pulling him down with him. Kabuto got up, walking towards Sasuke. Naruto motioned for Sakura to toss him a gun. She threw the gun towards him and Naruto shot Kabuto in the leg. Kabuto yelled out in anguish before falling to the floor. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi rushed over to him, Naruto still pointing the gun towards him.

Kabuto grimaced at them before smiling. "So you think you can get Orochimaru?" Both his teeth and his nose was bloody from Sasuke hitting him.

Naruto growled and walked over, pushing the gun right against his forehead. "You would die for him wouldn't you?" Naruto snarled. "Well guess what, that's what Kimimaro did, but I don't think anyone cares"

At this, Kabuto's smile faded. Naruto continued. "Do you honestly think that Orochimaru really cares about you? About any of you? Sorry Kabuto, but your just a pawn to him"

Kabuto spat at Naruto's feet. "You think he's in here don't you? But guess what, he's long gone..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stood up quickly as Kabuto began to laugh a deranged laugh.

"Keep him alive" He murmured to Kakashi before he started to run back down the hallway.

He met Sakura's eyes briefly before he disappeared.

* * *

'Shit, shit shit' Thought Naruto as he burst out of the elevator.

So Kimimaro had tricked him. Either that or he really thought Orochimaru was still there, but he doubted it. Orochimaru could have been long gone by now and he would have lost his chance.

He ran into the underground parking garage when he saw a black car zoom out of the garage and outside. Naruto ran, looking for a car to drive himself when he heard his name called.

"Naruto!" It was Neji.

Neji looked a little battle worn and was supporting an injured leg and a black eye and he walked over, dragging his left leg behind him. "I just killed an assassin who was trying to escape" He tossed Naruto some keys. "Go end this"

Naruto caught the keys and nodded as Neji pointed out the car. Naruto noticed the assassin Neji killed, lying a few feet away from the car. Oddly enough, he had 4 arms. Naruto felt sickened, thinking that this was an assassin Orochimaru experimented on. Naruto hopped in the car and started the engine.

"Thanks Neji" He said. "Get Hinata to a hospital and make sure you get Kabuto to talk"

With that he zoomed out of the garage.

* * *

He was already pushing 60 as he reached the street and saw the black car ahead of him, just turning onto the freeway. Naruto zig zagged through some cars and raced towards the back car. He was really breaking the speed limit and he could already hear some sirens in the distance. Naruto grimaced as he kept the black car in his sights.

Naruto nearly cut off an elderly woman as he ran straight through 3 lanes in order to catch up to the black car which and gone under a vydock. Naruto zipped through a few more cars until he was almost next to the black car. He could see a dark shadow in the passengers seat. Suddenly, the driver leaned out of the car and started to shoot at Naruto. A bullet hit the tire and Naruto swerved around until he started to drive backwards. Naruto caught up to the black car again as he found his gun. He started to shoot at the black car and the black car swerved into the next lane and smacked against another car.

Naruto managed to speed up and cut the black car off so that they were both facing each other. Naruto leaned out of the side window to shoot and the front window. The glass turned out to be bullet proof.

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto.

Then Orochimaru took his turn to shoot at Naruto. Unfortunately, his glass wasn't bullet proof. The glass cracked as Naruto bent down, not watching where he was going. As he got up again, Orochimaru managed to somehow nail Naruto in the chest with a bullet. He pushed back in his seat as he felt the pain seep through his blood and he felt light headed. He pulled away from being in front of Orochimaru and then jerked the front of his car into the side of Orochimaru's. Then he turned the wheel so he was pushing Orochimaru's car from the side diagonally across the lanes at 60mph. Orochimaru still shot at him but Naruto bent down, just managing to keep his foot on the gas pedal and his other hand clutched over his wound to stop the bleeding.

He rammed Orochimaru into one of the great cement pillars that both helped hold up the vydock and separated the lanes. As both cars slammed into it, Naruto violently jerked froward and up out of his seat. He hit his head against the steering wheel. He heard the screech of other car tires around him and with some difficulty, he managed to pick his head up slowly and get out of the car.

He ignored the other cars around him as he stumbled towards the black car, a gun held loosly in his hand. As he reached the car, he quickly pointed the gun in the drivers window. His nose wrinkled at the sight.

"Naruto..." Orochimaru rasped, his lip bloody.

Naruto turned away, dropping the gun as the echo of police sirens grew louder. He returned to his battered car where he found paper and a pen in the glove compartment. He sighed slowly thanking God for at least granting him a writing utensil. The pen shook his in hand as he wrote. Finally, he left the small piece of paper, a bit stained with his blood on the seat and slowly began to walk out of the vydock, no one bothering to stop him.

He reached the outside where he found the sun had disapeared from the sky, leaving it kind of grey. He heard the screech of car tires and turned around to see Sasuke running towards the overpass railing above the vydock behind him. Naruto looked at Sasuke wearily as he saw the cuffs in Sasuke's hand.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke silently nodded his head, his eyes understanding. Naruto looked at Sasuke, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke disappeared from view, probably to check out the scene behind him.

Naruto continued to stumble along the street alone.

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write in it, but I'm not sure how the execution of the chapter actually went. Hope you liked it anyways!**

**By the way, recap:Naruto and Konohamaru fought Kimimaro, Sasuke and Sakura with Jirobo, Hinata with Tayuya, Kakashi with Kabuto, Neji with Kidomaru and Kiba would have fought Sakon if I found a reason to mention him...lol**


	23. V E N T I T R E

**Hit the Floor Running  
Rated:** M- for inappropriate situations, language and violence  
**Pairings: **SasuHina, NaruSaku  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hit 23:**

**This is it. Its over. Its been an amazing ride with you guys. I'm telling you, when I first posted this story, I did not expect it to be as popular as you guys have made it to be. I really can't express how happy I am that you enjoyed this crazy concocted story of mine and it really makes me honored that you have made this story just as well loved as you have made both N E W T S and O W L S. Thanks so much and a special thanks to cluelessninja 65, kakalover, DaveyLockhart, RSfan, Arivocitx and everyone else who reviewed. If you would like to read more of my stories, please check out Hidden Identities! (shameless self promotion...sob)**

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sasuke is probably giving this to you and I am long gone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. You know I'm not dying or anything. But ok, the point of this letter is that I just wanted to thank you. You have actually saved me more times in the time that I have known you and more than I would like to let on. Sorry you had to put up with my bullshit. I wish you luck in life and maybe I'll see you again someday...or not. _

_-Naruto_

_P.S. I think you should probably give that necklace to Sasuke. I don't need it anymore._

Sakura looked down at the letter and then folded it again along the familar crease lines. She was actually surprised that the paper hadn't ripped along the folded lines from all the times she unfolded it to read it and then folded it up again. She was just staring at one of the blood stains on the paper, thinking about how Naruto probably wasn't ok when she heard the door creak open. She stuffed the note inside her pocket.

"So Sakura spill!"

She looked up as her spunky friend Ino came around the table, carrying two containers of salad. Ino sat down across from her at the table and slid her salad over.

Sakura looked at her friend Ino. Her platnium blond bangs were clipped back with a barette and her long hair was done up in a bun. She had on blue scrubs with a purple nurses shirt on. Her sky blue eyes were looking at Sakura eagerly before she opened up her container and started to pour some dressing on.

"I want to see it" Ino repeated to her friend. "I don't believe you"

Sakura sighed and dug out another sturdier piece of paper from her own blue scrubs. She slid the invitation across the table to Ino before opening her salad and picking the white pieces out. Ino reached out and grabbed it, while forking some salad into her mouth.

"Damn" She said finally. "This blows"

Sakura shrugged. Despite Ino's reaction, she was actually very pleased. Happy and excited even. She had been excited ever since she first recieved the invitation for Sasuke and Hinata's wedding only a few days ago. After the mission, Sasuke was totally devoted to Hinata immediatly rushed her to the hospital. But like Sakura said, she was ok. Sasuke and Neji called a temporary truce between them and they both managed to clean the situatuion up. The CIA was taking care of rounding up the rest of the agents with Interpol's help. Sasuke and Kakashi called off the case with the Kyuubi saying it would remain unsolved until he struck again. Neji was returning to Paris with Ten Ten and then they were going back to the States. He said it was inevitable and he always knew he would be returning.

Today was techincally her first day back at work. Even though she arrived back from Italy a full week ago, she had taken some time to recooperate. Which in Sakura's case, that meant moping around the house, crying and sleeping. She had gone into work a half day yesterday, but hadn't seen Ino at all. As soon as Ino saw her this morning, she badgered Sakura to tell her all the details of her trip. Sakura had, but excluded the most important ones.

"After all that, it still comes down to this" Said Ino.

"I did what I could" Said Sakura. "But really, I'm fine. I actually think its great that they are getting married. Hinata really is very nice"

Ino raised her eyebrows before passing the invitation back. "Whatever Sakura. I know I would be devestated on the inside"

Sakura was devestated on the inside, just not for the reasons Ino thought.

"Sasuke truly was a catch" Mused Ino. "But really Sakura, just because you lost Sasuke doesn't mean you need to invent some beautiful Italian guy to ease your losses"

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was another thing. Ino didn't believe that Naruto existed.

There was a beeping as Ino looked down to see her pager going off. She groaned. "Be right back, I got to deal with this" She said, getting up.

"Don't eat my salad!" She said as she disapeared out the door.

Sakura sat in silence, mindfully eating her salad. Naruto's letter had left no proof at all that he really cared anything at all about her last confession to him. All the while she was chasing Sasuke down, she had let the real thing slip through her fingers to be gone forever. She sucked.

She heard the door open up again, but she didn't look up, figuring it was Ino.

Suddenly, she felt something hard jab into her back. She sat up straight, her eyes widened as she froze.

"Sakura Haruno" Said a cold, unfamilar Italian voice. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura gulped. Shit! She thought this was going to be all over now! Both Sasuke and Neji and told her over and over that it was over.

'Stay calm' She told herself. 'I just have to play dumb'

"Who?" She asked, trying to keep over voice even.

The thing, a gun she assumed was pressed deeper into her back. "Naruto Uzumaki! You know him! Now tell me where he is"

"I don't know a Naruto Uzumaki" Said Sakura evenly. "And even if I did, I would never tell you where he is"

The pressure dropped from her back and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, expecting that this was the end.

"Well phew! I guess out of all the things you are, a tattle tale is not one of them" Said a suddenly very familiar voice.

Sakura's eyes popped open but she remained frozen in her seat. It was not him...

"What? Your not mad at me are you? C'mon, I was just kidding Sakura..."

Suddenly, Sakura flew out of her seat and whipped around socking him right in the chest. To her surprise, he actually flew to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit Sakura" Compained Naruto as he rubbed his hand over the spot where she hit him. "I'm still really sore there..."

"You deserved to be hit again!" She finally yelled. "What are you doing here? What the hell is this?" She asked, whipping his note out of his pocket.

"Its a note" Said Naruto looking at her from his place on the ground. "And I came because I thought you would be happy to see me, but I can leave if you want..." He started to get up, but Sakura held her hand out.

"No" She said softly. "I didn't mean it that way"

Naruto stopped and tried to hold back a smile.

"I just don't understand why you are here" Said Sakura continuing. "Because, you give Sasuke this note to give to me and it sounds like you don't want to see me anymore..." Sakura sighed and sat down on the floor.

"I couldn't think of anything else better to do at the time" Said Naruto. "And of course I wanted to see you again. Your fun"

Sakura gave Naruto a look that said she didn't want to be just fun.

"Ok ok" Said Naruto. "I guess I have to be serious about this"

"That would be nice" Mumbled Sakura.

"Hey, can you come over here?" Asked Naruto, motioning with his hand. "You like have something in your hair..." He said, scrunching his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but scooted closer to Naruto anyway.

But Naruto didn't go to pull anything out of her hair. Instead, he leaned towards her and kissed her. It wasn't explosive like the other kiss was, but it was just really soft. Naruto pulled away after only a second.

He grinned at her. "I guess there's no easy way to say this"

"Say what?" Asked Sakura, just a bit dazed.

"I love you too, Sakura Haruno. I was just afraid to be with you. I didn't want to put you in danger" Said Naruto frankly.

"You...you love me too?" Asked Sakura in disbelief. "But all that stuff you said about love and women and you never showed..."

"Well how could I?" Asked Naruto laughing. "I was helping you chase another guy, that's enough reason to stop right there. And yea I said I didn't believen love and all that crap, but with you I do. In fact, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you before you realized you were in love with me" He said grinning.

Sakura was shocked but then she made a face and slapped his across the shoulder. "Why are you so cool about this then!? I was crying for days after you left!" Yelled Sakura standing up.

Naruto struggled to get up and then held his hand up to Sakura who reluctantly pulled him up. "I don't know...I'm a guy!" Said Naruto exasperated. "I thought you would be happy..."

"I am I am" Said Sakura rubbing her face.

Naruto smiled and then drapped his arm over Sakura. "You think too much, you know that?"

Sakura secretly smiled. "Does this mean I'm going to living a thieving lifestyle from now on?"

"Nah" Said Naruto, waving his other hand in dismissal. "I think I'll quit the business you know?"

"Aww..." Sakura pouted. "I guess there goes my sense of adventure..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he retracted his arm and turned to face Sakura, his arm slipping around her waist. "In case you haven't noticed, everyday is an adventure with me"

Then he kissed her again and it was much different. He tightened his grip around her waist and pressed her to him and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and tangled her hand into is fluffly blond hair and grabbed a fistful of it. Suddenly Sakura started to feel really warm and she realized Naruto really was an expert kisser.

"Ahem"

Sakura pressed herself harder to Naruto, feeling like she couldn't get enough of him.

"Ow" Naruto groaned.

Sakura took this as initiative to kiss him harder.

"Sakura!"

Sakura flew away from Naruto and wiped her mouth as Naruto rubbed his chest mouthing Ow. Sakura looked to see Ino standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Just coming onto the new doctor I see!"

Sakura looked down and realized for the first time what Naruto was wearing. He was wearing a blue doctors outfit with a white lab coat over it. She looked at him questioingly. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura whispered.

"How do you think I got in here?" Naruto whispered back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Ino who was appraising Naruto. "Well...you caught me Ino. So me and Dr. Uzumaki have to be going..." Sakura took Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Yea Sakura, you better tell me what's going on later!" Ino yelled after them.

Sakura supposed she would have to tell Ino a made up story later...but right now she just wanted to be with Naruto.


	24. T E A S E R

Hit the Ground Running II  
Rating: M  
Pairings: NaruSaku

**Hey y'all, Sakurablossom009 here. So I've been contemplating a sequel to Hit the Ground Running for some time now. Would you guys be interested? Here's a drabble that I wrote a while ago and I thought I should post it and get your opinions instead of letting it get dusty. (Plus, I'm taking a break from writing the next chapter of Hidden Identities since I'm re working some previous chapters...) It would be the first chapter of the sequel if I knew what I was writing about -_-. Tell me what you think and any plot ideas you might have. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**01: Hello Mother, Hello Father**

_Tangier, Morocco  
4:00 UST_

"Mom, do you think you can call back later?" A weary Sakura Haruno asked as she collapsed back onto a sofa, fanning herself with her other hand. She rested her head against the couch's headrest and gave her eyes a dramatic role. Out of all the times her mother could call, she always managed to call at the most inconvenient times.

"Sakura!" Her mother reprimanded. "I haven't seen my only daughter in nearly forever and now you expect to give up my calling rights too? I don't think so young lady!"

Sakura sighed and scratched her forehead, succumbing to her mother's will. The headache that she would get if she didn't was so not worth it right now.

"Alright fine Mom, how are you doing?" Sakura adjusted her position so that she was lying on the couch and closed her eyes as she listened to her mother prattle on relentlessly about what she had been doing with her days and what she heard the local grocer say about her neighbor and other useless small town gossip.

In all honesty, Sakura could care less about the things her mother was talking about. Sakura loved her mom to bits, but she could help but feel a slight disconnect. Sakura felt as if she had left small town drama and gossip in her past a very long time ago. If she had been asked a year ago about anything concerning such, she would have happily divulged any secrets she knew and then would have listened with rapture to what new gossip she could learn, but now, it was the farthest thing from Sakura's mind.

"So enough about me." Said Mrs. Haruno, breaking into Sakura's thinking. "Tell me about yourself. I haven't seen my only daughter in two years!" She cried.

"I'm fine Mom." Sakura replied. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic." Said her mother airily. "How is that boy, you know, the one you said you were seeing…" Her mother said, sounding less than enthused.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "His name is Naruto mom, and if you're going to have such an attitude about it, then why did you even bring him up in the first place?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Oh sweetie, it's not that…" Her mother said apologetically. "It's just that you just broke off your engagement to Sasuke, don't you think you need some time, your just not…rebounding back?" Her mother asked hesitantly.

Sakura sat up straighter and moved her phone to her left hand. "No mom, it's not like that. I love him, and besides, Sasuke broke off the engagement remember?"

"Well…technically yes." Replied her mother. "But you said you loved Sasuke too. How can we really know if this time is different? We haven't even met the boy."

"Trust me mom." Said Sakura, putting emphasis in her voice. "This time it's different."

Sakura plopped her head back on the couch. Her mother just didn't understand. Naruto was so different from Sasuke and so was the way she felt about him. What Sakura couldn't understand was why her mother was giving her so much flack when Sasuke was married already. Not that Sakura doubted Sasuke and Hinata's feelings for each other in the slightest. Hinata proved to be a world class and dedicated friend to Sakura so far and kept in touch often. Sakura knew her and Sasuke were doing perfectly together.

"Well maybe if we spoke to Naruto, that would be a nice little chat right?" Her mother asked sweetly.

Sakura closed her eyes and put her hand over them. "Sorry mom." She replied, although she wasn't sorry in the slightest. "Naruto's not home right now."

Sakura was only half listening to her mother go on about how sorry she was when she heard the front door bang.

"You know," Replied a voice moments later. "You look kinda sexy when you're all sweaty."

Sakura's heartbeat started to race as she interrupted her mother on the phone. "Hey mom, listen, I'm sorry but I have to talk to you later. Love you, bye." She said rapidly before snapping her phone shut.

Before even lifting her hand from her eyes, she took the pillow out from behind her head and chucked it at the voice. She heard an oof and knew it made contact.

"Nasty pervert." She said grinning as she lifted her hand a little.

"Hey," Said Naruto complaining as he fell down onto the couch beside her. "I said that with 100% love in my voice."

"Hmm…" Said Sakura sitting up and looking thoughtful. "Maybe we should work on that." She said before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Naruto's nose.

Sakura gave her arms a stretch before she got up off the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" She called out to Naruto.

"Can I join you?" Asked Naruto, as he claimed the whole couch for himself and grabbed the remote off the small table in front of him.

"No!" Shouted Sakura. "I just don't understand why it needs to be so damn humid here." She complained.

"Uhh….because it's Morocco…during the summer." Naruto replied back as he switched on the small TV. Although small, the TV happened to be Naruto's pride and joy. He had managed to snatch a cable signal from a tenet downstairs enabling him and Sakura with all fifty channels. Not the best deal, but Naruto would take what he could get.

As Naruto flipped through the channels, he lamented on his easygoing life. A few years ago, Naruto wouldn't have thought it possible for him to have a life like this. But the past six months for him had been an easy bliss. With the ITP disbanded and his thieving days put to an end, Naruto had more than enough time on his hands. He could settle down in one place and not be worried about assassins coming to find him. Living with Sakura on the other hand, well that was a challenge, but a challenge he was willing to take.

He had never before met a woman that he wanted to be with for an extended period of time. But, Sakura wasn't much like the women he had been with before. In fact, he and Sakura fought half the time, but it was all in good nature. But this new found relationship also scared him sometimes. He wanted to give Sakura everything that she ever dreamed of, but he didn't know if he was the right person for that job. The most that he could do was support her in all of her decisions.

They had stayed in New York for two months in the brownstone that Sakura and Sasuke owned. In that time, Sakura applied and successfully made it into the Doctors without Borders program. Sakura sold the brownstone (and dutifully gave Sasuke half of what she made) before moving across the globe, attending positions where she was needed. They had been in Morocco for three months already. Naruto had settled for a nice boring security guard position at a local business building. Neji had been kind enough to provide Naruto with some work history paper work. All in all, it was the most boring job Naruto had ever taken but he loved every minute of it.

Naruto twirled the remote around in his hand as he stared at an anchor man report the news, not understanding a word of the rapid Arabic the man was speaking.

"Maybe I should learn more languages." Mused Naruto to himself. It certainly would pass the time he spent sitting behind a desk more entertaining.

"Learn another language? That's intriguing." Sakura's voice drifted to him.

"Done already?" Naruto drawled, not bothering to look at her.

"Yep. So you can get your smelly ass in there now." She quipped.

Naruto grinned, a cunning grin that made him resemble a fox and sprang off the couch, surprising Sakura who had been bent over, looking inside the fridge.

"Jeez!" Shrieked Sakura as Naruto's arms wrapped around her neck.

"What did you say about me?" Naruto asked, his voice low as it murmured in her ear. Sakura blushed as she felt his hot breath against her cheek.

"Smelly ass." Said Sakura, careful to enunciate every word clearly.

"Hmm…" Said Naruto.

Sakura blushed a deeper red and let out a yelp as she felt Naruto's calloused hand travel up her bare thigh. 'Note to self,' Thought Sakura absentmindedly, 'Never wear long plain white T-shirts in Naruto presence.'

Naruto's nose was now trailing along her neck and his hand was tracing small circles along her thigh. "I suppose I _could _go take a shower, then I would smell as good as you."

"You wish." Growled Sakura. She quickly ducked out of Naruto's grasp and spun around, surprising the blond man. He took a surprised step back as Sakura grabbed hold of the front of his T-shirt and yanked him forward, pressing her lips aggressively to his.

Naruto grinned under her kiss. Kissing Sakura never got old.


End file.
